


String of Fate

by TheWildOmega



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Jiraiya is a constant flirt, Prostitution, Reader in not from Naruto world, Red String of Fate, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, but not too slow, description of Rape, masterbating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 70,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: First Fanfic from Naruto ever so we'll see how it goes. I love Jiraiya and there is like nothing out there so I'm taking matters into my own hands. So here's my Idea -  After he is killed by Pain Jiraiya starts sinking to the bottom of the ocean, closing his eyes he accepts death but when he wakes up on some shore in a different land he's not so sure he died anymore. And who's this woman, yea she beautiful but she's not naked so he obviously can't be in his heaven. Where is he?





	1. Chapter 1

'Naruto you are the child of prophecy, I'm sure of it now. I leave the rest to you.' A large explosion sent him sinking deeper and deeper into the water. 'The tale of Jiraiya the gallet, well now it will end a bit better I hope. The final chapter, I'll call it. Frog at the bottom of the well, drifts off into the great ocean.Just barely glarious, but glarious indeed. Now it's about time I put down my pen. Oh, that's right. What should I name the sequel? I wonder, let's see, the tale of Naruto Uzumaki. Ugh, yes that has a nice ring to it.' he smiled.

.......................

Breathing out through your nose you jogged along the same trail you did everyday before bed. Music blared in your ears and the rising moon lit your way along the shore of the lake. The air was cold, autumn would turn into winter within the next few weeks. Stopping at the large boulders per usual you took time to catch your breath, looking out over the land before you started your way back home. Looking up at the moon as it rose above the mountains completely you saw it was full, giving the earth below a bright light without a cloud in sight. Lowering your gaze you sighed and turned to make your way up the forest trail when something caught your eye. Furrowing your brows you tilted your head and walked around the rocks to go see what it was, removing your headphones on the way. Getting closer you realized it was a person. 'It's too cold to be swimming out here.' you thought but he wasn't moving. "Hey?! Hey are you alright?" you asked but no one answered. Swallowing hard you stopped only a few feet from the obvious male when you noticed him just laying there, blood spotted along the back of his shirt. "Oh my God." Moving beside him you brushed back his thick white hair to look over his face. 'Jesus the guy looks like someone beat the hell out of him.' you thought. Pressing your fingers to his jugular you felt a pulse and let out a breath you didn't know you were holding. He was alive but out cold. Knowing you had on cell service out here you stood and pocketed your phone before you moved to lift him up, throwing his arm over your shoulder. "Good lord. You better be lucky I keep in shape." you huffed, struggling to hold up his limp form. 

After about an hour you had managed to pull the man into your house, kicking the door shut behind you and literally drop him on your couch. Walking to the small table you took out your phone and cursed when you saw you still had no service, 'You would think they would put up another tower or something.' you grumbled. Looking at the mystery man you let out a puff of air and moved over to him. With the light you could now see him properly and rose a brow, 'What was he on his way to a convention or something?' Remembering the blood you went to the bathroom and grabbed your first aid kit. Once you had that, a rag and a bowl of warm water you started trying to at least remove his shirt. 'What the hell? He's wearing mesh armor too? This guy went all out for his costume.' Careful not to brush against his injuries you removed all the clothing from his upper half, placing it on the lounge chair for the time being. Having a good look at his body you felt your cheeks heat up from how built his body was. 'And to think your workout was hard?' Shaking your head you looked over the large bruise covering his throat and the smaller ones on his face and ribs. Wasn't much you could do for a bruise but you did have some pain relief ointment. Unscrewing the lid you gently rubbed some into his skin. Rolling him to his side you gasped at the five gashes along his back. 'They look like stab wounds?!' Was this guy dangerous? Biting your lip you opened the box again to grab the alcohol, pouring some onto the rag you took a deep breath before you dabbed at the wound between his shoulder blades. 

"AHH!"

Screaming you quickly pulled away and watched as the man jerked away and fell to the floor, letting out a groan. Stepping back up to the couch you peeked overtop of it to see him just laying there on the floor. Swallowing hard you walked around the couch to crouch down beside him. "Hello? Hey wake up." 

Nothing.

Sighing you looked at his back, at least now he was laying flat. Adjusting your legs so you were kneeling beside him you ever so gently you started cleaning his wounds. He let out small groans but made no more movements of life. "Damn these are deep." they didn't look to have hit any vital organs but he definitely needed stitches. Grabbing the items you needed you sterilized everything and pulled on a pair of gloves. Going to start the first stitch you flinched when a large hand grabbed your wrist in a painful grip. Looking down you met dark grey eyes that were fighting to stay open. "It's okay, I'm just trying to help you, you need stitches or you're going to bleed to death." you told him. He seemed to study you for sometime before his grip loosened and his eyes rolled back. Noticing how pale he had went you made quick work of the stitches, applying the pain reliever and then bandaging each. Wrapping a ace bandage around his torso to help with his more than likely broken ribs you covered him with a blanket and placed a pillow under his head. Cleaning up the mess you looked back down at the sleeping man and bit your lip, "Please don't kill me while I sleep." you said. Making sure he was breathing alright you turned off the lights and headed to your bedroom, locking the door and heading to take a shower before going to bed. Going to turn off the bedroom light you furrowed your brows at the red mark around your pinky, "What the hell?" Too tired to worry about it you shook your head and turned off the light and curled up under the covers. 

The next morning you woke with a groan, sleep had not come easily and you were dreading going to work in a few hours. Listening carefully you didn't hear anything, dressing in a pair of jeans and T-shirt you made your way out to the living room. Tip toeing over to the couch you peeked over the back of it to see the large form still laying on the floor where you had left him. Nodding you moved over and checked over his wounds, noting that they had stopped bleeding, his pulse had also evened out as well. 'Good, at least now you wouldn't have to worry about explaining a dead body to the police.' Standing you moved to the kitchen to make some much needed coffee. Chewing a bite of oatmeal bar you stir your coffee and yawn when you hear a groan come from the living room. Turning around you walk around the table to lean against the doorway. 

Wincing he looked around the strange room, not knowing where he was. God it felt like Tsunade had gotten ahold of him again. Thinking to the last thing he remembered he furrowed his brows, was he dead. No couldn't be, there wasn't supposed to be pain when you were dead. Trying to push himself from the floor he let out a groan. 

"Careful or you'll rip your stitches." 

Snapping his head up he looked to see a woman standing in the doorway of the room. She was small, well smaller than him. H/c hair that was up in what seemed to be a messy bun on the top of her head. She was dressed in a pair of pants and a simple top with something written on it and he had no problem making out small curves along her hips and breasts. Seeing currious e/c eyes looking at him he smiled. She was beautiful. Maybe he was dead and this was heaven... but if he were in heaven she would be wearing less clothing and his back wouldn't be killing him. Looking down he saw bandages wrapped around his torso, no definitely not dead. Standing he looked to the woman and smiled, "Well hello there my dear. Are you the one I am to thank for this?" He asked and heard her hum. "My greatest thanks. If I may ask what is your name?"

Grinning softly you crossed your arms over your chest, "Y/n. You?"

"Ah a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. I am Jiraiya, toad sage and one of the legendary Sannin." he said with a boastatious smile and bow of his head. 

Raising a brow you licked your lips, "Ugh huh. Okay then Jiraiya, want to tell me how you ended up on the shore of the lake last night? Or what happened to you? As far as I can tell you have five deep wounds on your back, a bruised trachea and a few broken ribs." you said. 

"Well I am a shinobi and took part in a recent battle. As for the injuries they're nothing." he told her but saw her only look at him like she didn't believe a word he was saying. 

"Okay whatever you say. Looking back at the clock on the stove you sighed and turned back towards him to see him now standing directly in front of you. Looking up and down his tall imposing form you stepped back and looked back up at his eyes, "Well Jiraiya it's around noon and I have to be at work at one so I can drop you off wherever it is you want to go. I would recommend a hospital, I know enough to keep a person from dying but I'm no pro." you told him. 

"Thank you very much. I'm alright on the whole hospital thing, I can assure you I have had worse but tell me what land are we in?" he said, holding back his sigh when he got a whiff of her scent. 

"America." you said with a little confusion. 

"Hmm America, never heard of it. Do you happen to know which way the Land of fire is?" he asked but she only blinked. 

"Are you sure you're alright? You didn't hit your head or anything did you?" you asked getting on your tiptoes to look for any bumps to his head. 

Hmm looks like he'd have to ask someone else when they got to this town. Clearing his throat he looked down and then to the chair that held his things. "I'm fine. Do you have a bathroom I can borrow?" Being shown where the guest bathroom was he thanked her and looked around her strange home. Walking into the room he shut the door and turned towards the sink but when he looked up he let out a loud scream at what he saw in the mirror. 

Hearing him scream you stiffened and swallowed hard, this man was crazy there was no doubt about that. "A..are you alright in there?" you yelled, standing close to your kitchen knives just incase. 

Opening and closing his mouth a few times he turned his face towards the door but kept his eyes on his reflection. "Y..yes of course. I apologize." he replied and then moved his hand to his face, watching as a hand touched the younger face in the mirror. It was him but it wasn't him now, it was him when he was younger. He looked like he was in his twenties again, the red lines under his eyes not even reaching his jaw yet. Turning his face this way and that he looked it over completely before his eyes dropped down to his body and he started looking it over. What the hell!? How is this even possible? Hearing light movement from outside he snapped his eyes to the door, this woman, she was using some kind of genjutsu on him. But why? Maybe she worked for the akatsuki and they hadn't let him die. Maybe they were trying to get information out of him. Narrowing his eyes he quickly dressed and looked back in the mirror to see his younger self still there, he hadn't been able to break out of it yet, which means whoever had him under it was strong. Quietly opening the door he made light steps down the hall to peek into the living room. Seeing the woman folding the blanket that had been used to cover him with he narrowed his eyes. There was something wrong, he couldn't sense any chakra coming from her. 

Looking up you saw him standing in the hallway looking at you with what looked like a glare. Furrowing your brows you bent down to pick up the pillow and then stood. "Ready?" you asked. It took a few moments but then he nodded. He was being quiet now, what was with this guy. "Okay well come on. I didn't see any shoes by you last night sorry." you told him as you slipped on your boots, lacing them up before pulling the bottom of your jeans over them. 

"Yes, they probably fell off." he replied. Following her outside her home he stood and watched as she locked the door and then moved towards a large metal object. Knitting his brows he looked from her to the thing when she opened a door of such on it. 

"What? Is something wrong?" you asked when he didn't move to get in your truck. 

Going down the steps he stood by the thing and looked inside the window to see seats and other strange things. "What is it?" 

Yep he was crazy alright. Sighing your rubbed your face. "It's a truck. Look we really have to go or I'm going to be late for work." you said. Moving around you opened the passenger side door and motioned for him to get in. He gave you one look before he got inside and you shut the door. Getting inside you buckle your seatbelt and looked to him, "Seatbelt please, I really can't afford a ticket." you told him. 

Pulling the strap over his chest he mimicked her actions and heard a click. Watching her push her keys into the thing and turn them he heard a roar as the thing came to life and then watched her pull a lever before the thing was moving. He looked out the window in awe as they drove, not knowing where they were. This didn't look like any of the lands he had traveled to before. If this was some kind of Genjutsu he didn't know where they were coming up with this stuff at. They drove for what must have been a half an hour before she pulled up to a building that read 'The Wild Boar' and turned off the tuck. Following her lead he got out of the thing and looked around the land. There were more building and such to the left of him, he guessed that was the town she was talking about. As for the landscape he saw mountains all around them, all covered in the colors of autumn leaves. 

"Okay Jiraiya well I hope you find wherever it is you are looking for. Be careful not to rip those stitches or put too much strain on those ribs." you told him. 

Turning to look at her he rose his chin. He still wasn't getting a reading on her, the whole time they were on their way here he had been trying to break the Genjutsu but nothing had happened. Playing along for now he smiled and bowed his head. "Of course my dear. Thank you again for your help you truly are a lifesaver." he said. 

Smiling you waved before turning and walking towards the bar to go work. Peeking back once you got to the door you saw him making his way downtown. Feeling a small pinch on your finger you looked down to see the red line still there. Furrowing your brows you rubbed it and headed inside. 

.......................

He had been walking around this 'town' for hours and still he had no idea where he was. Everytime he asked someone for directions they looked at him like he was mad. He even had one person comment on his 'weird clothing'. Getting desperate he had even tried summoning Fukasaku but nothing happened. Leaning up against the side of a building he looked up at the sky and sighed. What the hell was going on? Glancing at the building y/n worked at he felt a twitch of his pinky finger and pushed off the side of the building. Getting to the door he went to open it when someone was shoved out, rolling down the few steps and groaning before he stumbled away. Raising one brow the smell of alcohol met his nose and he smiled, good he could use a drink. Stepping inside he looked around to see many tables and booths with people sitting around them drinking and talking. Glancing towards the bar he saw a familiar face and smiled. Walking over he sat himself on one of the many empty barstools and looked to the left to see a man that was sleeping.

"What can I get you?" you asked without turning to look at the new customer.

"Have any good Sake?" When he noticed his rescuer turn swiftly and look towards him he gave her a large smile. "Hello again."

Raising your brows you handed Mel his drink before making your way to the opposite side of the bar where Jiraiya was sitting. "I take it you couldn't find this 'Land of fire'." you said. Noticing his jaw tighten you sighed and reached under the bar to grab a glass to sit in front of him. "No sake sorry. Maybe this will work for the time being." you told him, pouring him a half a tumbler of whiskey over the two cubes of ice. 

Looking at the brow liquid he cocked his head to the side but lifted it up to his nose to smell it. 'Damn this stuff smells strong.' Seeing her watching him he took a sip and had to hold back his cough. Managing to swallow it down and not make a face he nodded to her. 

"Hurry up with them drinks girl!" 

"Who the hell are you rushing?!" you yelled and heard their complaining turn to mutters. Rolling your eyes you turned to place the drinks you had made and a few bottles of beer on a tray. Lifting it up with one hand you made your way over to the table at the back of the pub. 

He sat at the bar looking around the room for some time, as far as he could tell no one here possessed any sort of chakra. While that meant he wouldn't have to worry about any trouble it did worry him more and more. When y/n had made her way back over to him after her round about the establishment he rose his chin. "What did you say this place was called again?"

"The town itself is called Hot Spring, it's in North Carolina... in America." you told him, pointing at his glass you saw him nod and topped off his glass.

Yep he had no idea where he was. This was not good. 

"What did you say you were again?" you asked. 

"A shinobi." he answered, when he noticed her looking a bit confused he sighed, "A ninja."

"Right, you're a ninja and I'm a princess." you said with furrowed brows. Pushing off the bar with your hip you went to walk away when he grabbed your wrist. Snapping your eyes back to him you saw him serious. 

"I never lie." he told her. 

"Ninjas aren't real or at least not anymore. They're only in movies and stuff." you said with a shake of your head. 

Licking his lips he grinned, "I can prove it." 

Shrinking up under the intensity of his gaze you felt a warming run up your arm he was holding, spreading to your chest. Glancing up you saw Sarah come walking in for her shift and sighed. 

"Hey y/n sorry I'm late, my babysitter just showed up." she said, hanging her coat on the hook. 

Holding Jiraiya's gaze you swallowed, "It's alright. I'm gonna take a quick break, think you can hold down the place?" you asked you co-worker, seeing the man smile. Once she had agreed you felt him remove his hand and tilted his head in the direction of the backdoor. Exiting the place you heard the door close behind the two of you and turned on heel to look at him. "Okay go ahead Mr. Ninja prove it but if you can't make me believe you then you have to promise to leave because I'm not really looking for the company of a crazy person. Deal?"

"We have a deal because I'm not crazy." he said before taking a few steps back. 

You watched as he made a few signs with his hands and then there was a puff of smoke, when the smoke dissipated there were three of him. "What the fuck!" you yelled backing up into the brick wall. When he removed his hands from each other and the two clones disappear before your eyes you opened and closed your mouth a few times before turning and going to run back into the building. 

Seeing her go to run he moved forward and grabbed her, pushing her back to the wall. "I told you I don't lie." Looking down he saw her afraid and felt a sharp pain in his chest, masking his discomfort he took a step back. "I'm not going to hurt you I just want your help to get back to my world."

Feeling your heart hammer in your chest you shook your head and looked into his grey eyes. "And where is your world? How did you even get here?"

"I died..."


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting on the rock behind the bar you listened without interruption as Jiraiya told you about his world and what had happened. How apparently he was actually in his fifties and now he for some unknown reason was back in the body of his younger self. He told you about his student, Naruto and how this boy was the Jinchuriki for a nine tailed fox and how the Akatsuki was after him. "So this Pain guy who is really Nagato, your old student is pretending to be the leader of this group of psychopaths, killed you and now you are here. But you need to get back because you don't know if this code that you put on this frog..."

"Toad." He interrupted from where he stood with his arms crossed. 

"Right toad sorry. The code you put on this toad's back was delivered to your village and they need this code so that they know Pain or Nagato isn't among the ones you fought." 

"In a shell yes." he sighed. 

"Okay so how exactly do you plan on getting back to your world?" you asked. 

Rubbing the back of his neck he looked at her, "Well you said you found me washed up on the shore of the lake by your home correct?" seeing her nod he thought on his next course of action. "Perhaps I could get back to my world the same way I left it."

Nodding you pulled out your phone and checked the time, "Alright well I get off in another hour so after that I'll take you back to the lake."

Bowing his head he smiled, "Thank you."

.................

He had sat at the bar for the rest of her shift, thinking back on what had happened he closed his eyes. How could he not have seen this, because he thought that Nagato was on the right path. Shaking his head he downed the rest of his drink and placed it down on the wooden bartop. Seeing a hand come out and grab it he looked up and saw y/n standing there. 

"Time to go." you said and saw him give you a grin and nod. 

Riding back to her home he followed her down a forest path and before long he saw a large lake. 

Pointing towards the spot you had found him you stepped back to lean against the boulders. You watched as he just walked around looking over this and that and then up at the rising moon. Sensing something he sighed and dropped his head, "Was last night a full moon?"

Coming out of your thoughts you glanced at the moon. "Yes, which is weird because it was just full a week ago." you told him.

'Damnit this doesn't make any sense.' he thought. 'Why the hell would he show up here of all places? And found by this woman of all people?' Turning on heel he looked over at her. Walking over to where she stood he leaned down a little to look into her eyes. 

"What?" you asked, stiffening when he got into your bubble. 

Pressing two fingers to her forehead he tried to sense for anything... different about her. Seeing her go to swat away his hand he grabbed her wrist, "Hold still." he said. He felt something, a pull of some sort but he didn't know what it meant. Looking back up at the moon he narrowed his eyes. 

Going to tell him off he stepped away and let out a deep sigh.

"Well looks like I'm stuck here until the next full moon. I don't know why but I was sent here either by the akatsuki or some other force." he said. 

'The next full moon? That was a month away.' Knitting your brows you looked at him, "And what are you supposed to do for a month? Where are you going to stay?" When he looked at you and started smiling largely your face went blank.

"You know what they say, finders keepers." he said in his most amusing voice.

"Oh no. No, No, No..."

.......................

Flicking on the light to the guest bedroom you stepped to the side and crossed your arms over your chest as he walked in. "Well here you go. Best I can do." you grumbled but saw him smiling softly at the room. Moving to the closet you pulled down an extra blanket. "Bathroom is through there, towels and such are under the sink." Going to the dresser you opened the drawer and grabbed the few old clothes you had stored up. "Here's some clothes for the night, you look about the same size my dad was." you said, turning to hand him the clothes, you found him right behind you, smiling.

"Ah yes a bath sounds nice, care to join me I could repay you for your kindness?" he suggested with a shake of his brows. 

Scoffing you shoved the clothes into his arms and walked around him, "Keep that up and I'll make you sleep in the barn." you said walking out and shutting the door behind you. 

Smiling he dropped the clothes to the bed and started removing his clothes and armor. Turning on the water he stepped under it and instantly winced when the water hit his injured body. Groaning he reached towards what he guessed was soap and started washing, his hair was shorter again making him frown. Once he was clean he got out and dried off with the towel he found under the sink. Furrowing his brows he moved his left hand closer to his face and looked at the thin red line going around his little finger. That wasn't there before. Scratching at it with his nail it still wouldn't come off and he gave a grunt. Dropping his hand he grabbed the clothes from the bed and pulled them on, the pants were a little short but he could make due. Opening the door he heard a soft noise coming from the kitchen area and made his way towards the room, now taking the time to look at everything. She had a large bookcase filled with books, of course none that he knew. He saw a flat television along the wall in front of the couch and armchair. Mostly the home looked very bare, like she hadn't lived in it long. He did take notice to a few pictures along the mantle, picking up on one that he was certain had to be her when she was a child, beside her a man and woman that he assumed were her parents. Walking into the kitchen he saw her standing at the stove, cooking, thank god, he was starving. Whatever it was it smelled good, like pork. 

Glancing over your shoulder when you heard a noise you saw him standing there wearing your father's old clothes. Flipping the bacon you moved to put a few slices of bread into the toaster. "Is there anything you don't like to eat? Anything you are allergic to?" you asked him, grabbing two plates and two cups from the cabinets. 

Watching her move about the kitchen he shook his head, "Not really. I'm not a fan of Kiwi but that's about it."

"Well tonight it's just some BLT's because I didn't get to do my shopping but tomorrow we'll go to the store and get some food and clothes for you to wear." you told him before stacking the sandwitches making him three because from your experience men tended to eat more. 

Taking a seat at the table he looked down at the plate of food and curiously lifted one of the things to his mouth to take a bite. Humming at the taste he swallowed before speaking. "Thank you but I can just wash my own clothes." 

Fixing the both of you some water you sat at the table in front of him and lifted your own sandwich. "Jiraiya you can't wear your clothes, no one wears clothes like that here and you'll stick out like a sore thumb." you told him before taking a bite. 

Humming he nodded and continued eating his food. She finished long before him, having only made herself a single of the BLT's while she had given him three. Once he was done he thanked her for the meal and stood against the counter while she cleaned up the little mess. "How old are you?" 

Raising your brows you dried your hands and turned to look at him. "Didn't anyone ever tell you never to ask a woman her age?" you asked with a smile to let him know you weren't being mean. 

"I've never been one to listen very well. Besides I told you my age, isn't it only fair you return the information?" he asked with a tilt of his head and a smile. 

Giggling softly you nodded, "Fine, I'm twenty five." Hearing him hum you rose a brow in question. 

"I guessed wrong. I said twenty three." he told her, following her out of the room. "You have a nice collection of books, mind if I was to read some of them to pass the time?" He asked, stopping to look over the bookcase a bit closer. 

Surprised you shook your head and gave a small smile, "Go for it, there's some more on the shelf in the bedroom." you told him and saw him nod his head. "Well I'm going to bed, you know where everything is but if you need me just come get me. Goodnight Jiraiya." you told him. 

"Goodnight. Thank you again." Watching her walk to the room at the end of the hall and close the door behind her he grinned. Sighing he made his way to the room he was staying in and closed the door. Laying on the bed he moved his arms behind him and thought on his hostess, she was interesting to say the least. At least if he was stuck here he had a pretty lady to look at in the meantime. He wondered what that pull was he had felt. Hearing the sound of a shower he smiled cheekily, no, better not to push his luck today. 

..................

It was early the next morning when he woke up, giving a stretch he expected to feel his joints protest like every morning but none came. 'That I can get used to again.' he thought. Dressing in his normal clothes he left off the mesh armor, handguards and headband. Opening the door he noticed y/n's bedroom door open and gave a peek inside. There was a large bed and dresser but other than that he didn't see much of anything else. What he did notice was the row of books along her wall, so she liked to read. Walking into the room he glanced over the book titles and found nothing that looked even remotely romantic. Humming he turned to leave when something caught his eye, turning some he tilted his head to the side and took the few steps closer to bed, noticing something leaned up in the corner. It was a Katana. Strange she didn't look like a person who knew how to use one. Lifting it up he looked over the handle to see it wrapped with dark red, the hilt was a silver and the sheath was made from a deep mahogany with the symbol for courage on bottom. Removing the blade only a little he felt to see how sharp it was and rose his brows, 'Woman could remove a limb with this thing if she wanted to.' Hearing a noise he quickly pushed the sword back into its sheath and placed it back where he found it before moving over to the books and lifting one just in time for her to enter. 

"Oh, didn't think you would be up so soon." you said, panting and removing your headphones. 

Turning to look at her he felt his breath hitch in his throat when he saw what she was wearing. Skin tight black pants that hugged all her curves in all the right places. On her top was only a thin black top with two straps holding it up along her shoulders. He could see a small amount of cleavage peeking out through the neck line of her shirt. Clenching his teeth together to keep his tongue from falling out he quickly looked up to her face and shook his head, a blush covering his cheeks. "I'm sorry?"

Smiling you moved to the closet, "I asked if any of the books caught your eye?" Grabbing a pair of pants and a shirt you looked at the one in his hand, The Hobbit, "That one is good if you like adventure, dragons and mythical stuff." 

Humming he looked it over "Maybe. What were you doing this morning?"

"Went for a run and then did my workout. If you give me a few minutes to get ready we can go to the store and go get you some breakfast."you told him. 

"Aww you're going to change but the clothes you have on are so appealing.." Seeing her look up at him from under her brows he smiled and turned around, "If you must then change, I'll just have to use my imagination." he told her feeling something soft get thrown at his head he laughed and went to wait out in the living room. 

..................

Walking beside her through the large store he looked this way and that, seeing many different things. Having picked out a few pair of pants and some shirts that y/n had called 'casual button downs' they made their way to the shoes. 

"Okay pick a pair you want." you said, stopping the cart at the end of the hall. Watching him go for the sandles you rose a brow. 

"What?" he asked furrowing his brows at the disapproving look on her face.

"Nothing it's just... sandles don't really go with the clothes you picked out." you told him and saw him knit his brows and cross his arms over his chest. 

"This is why I don't have a wife." he grumbled to himself before sighing and rolling his eyes, "Alright then what would you recommend?" he asked and saw her bite her lip but move towards some of the shoes. 

"Well a pair of chukkas would look good. But you get what you want, you're the one wearing them." you said, turning to look at him. 

Moving beside her he looked over the shoes she had pointed out and tilted his head. They were closed toe, something he had never cared for but he was trying to fit in here. "Brown or black?" he asked, peeking down at her. 

Looking up at him you smiled, "Brown."

Going to get some groceries you placed a box of green tea in the cart along with some coffee. Pushing the cart to the checkout you started ringing up to pay for it. 

Watching her take out a flat rectangular thing that looked to be made out of plastic he furrowed his brows. Once everything had been scanned and placed in bags he noticed the smallest downward twitch of her brows before she swiped the thing through the machine. She quickly started grabbing the bags and he was quick to take up most of them into his arms, leaving her only the two. 

"Thank you." you told him with a smile when he helped you carry the bags to the truck. Placing them in the backseat you shut the door and peeked over the hood at him. "What do you want for breakfast?"

..................

He had been here for a little over two weeks now and he and y/n had gotten into a good routine. She worked nights most of the time, coming home around one or two in the morning. Once she woke up she started her workout, as of the past week he had started joining her on her run. They had talked over meals and gotten to know each other little by little. He knew she liked to read, that she wanted to see the world. Her favorite color was f/c and she liked movies but there was something he had taken notice of and couldn't hold back any longer. Looking up from his food he saw her sitting there eating and looking at something on her phone. He studied her silently for a few moments checking off things in his head that had led him to his hypothesis. She was quiet most of the time, he had seen er temper though and knew it could possible rival Tsunade's. There seemed to be no man in her life or at least she had never mentioned one. She blushed at every sexual comment he made but she would also giggle a little under her breath. Yep he needed conformation. "Are you a virgin?"

Choking a little on your water you looked over the rim of your glass at him. "What?" you asked, hoping you had heard him wrong but knowing him it had been exactly what you had heard. 

Placing his elbow on the table and his chin in his palm he smirked and looked at her. "Are you a virgin? Have you ever had sex?"

"Have you?" you countered knowing full and well a perv like him had his fair share of lays, finishing your water and standing to take your plate to the sink. 

Laughing he smiled, "I my dear am an expert in the field, you know I am a writer along with being a Shinobi."

"Is that right?" you asked with a sigh.

"Yes and can you guess what I write about, what my passion is?" he smiled, following her to the sink with his own plate. 

"Murder mystery?" you asked sarcastically not being able to stop the grin from spreading on your face. 

"Ha ha NO! Although my first book was an adventure tale I knew that was not my calling. I write steamy romance novels." He told her with a proud smile, leaning against the counter to dry a plate she had just finished washing. 

"Ninjas read smut in their free time?" you asked with a light chuckle.

"Of course, well everyone likes different genres but I'm proud to say I have high sale rates." he told her and saw her smile, he liked her smile and tried to make her show it often. "So now it is your turn, are you?" he asked tilting his head. 

Letting out the water once you were done washing dishes you grabbed the dried dishes Jiraiya had stacked and moved to put them up. "No." you answered softly. 

"You do not have to lie to me..."

"I'm not a virgin Jiraiya, I've had sex." you told him with a sigh.

Seeing her keep her back to him he crossed his arms over his chest. "Well I just assumed you hadn't based on how reserved you are."

"Just because I don't make perverted comments non stop like you doesn't mean I haven't had sex." you told him with a roll of your eyes. 

"No but even so you always look away or stiffen up anytime anyone mentions wanting you. So tell me how was it? What was it like?" When she continued walking towards her bedroom he followed her and smiled. "If you want I will tell you some of my own experiences, we can swap sto..."

Stopping you looked down and heard him stop quickly to keep from bumping into you. "Look Jiraiya it isn't something I want to talk about, not something I want to remember. If I'm being honest sex isn't something I really care about experiencing a second time." you told him in a quiet voice. 

Furrowing his brows at the sadness in her voice he stood there for a moment as she started walking again. He stood in her doorway as she went towards her dresser and opened a few drawers, taking out clothes. "I'm sorry y/n I didn't mean to upset you." he said, his voice now serious. 

Hearing no joke in his voice you took a deep breath and looked back towards him. "It's alright." Thinking of something you grinned and walked over to your bedside table. "Here maybe you might enjoy this, Sarah from work demanded I read this but I haven't gotten around to it yet so I can't tell you if it's any good. All I know is that apparently women love it."

Taking the book she held out towards him he looked down at the cover and saw the title, 'Fifty shades of Gray' a picture of some sort of rope looking thing on it. Humming he tilted his head, "What's it about?" he asked. 

"Sex." you shrugged. "I'm going to get a shower and get ready for bed, I've got an eighteen hour shift tomorrow." you said. 

"Eighteen hours, Why?" he asked with furrowed brows. 

"Well I have to open and then we have stock coming in and then I have to close. Two of the girls are on vacation so we're short staffed, it's only me and Sarah tomorrow." you told him. 

Grunting he thought on her and the pregnant woman there alone. He had spent a few of his days this week there, leaving to walk around town and sightsee for a bit before coming back to ride home with y/n. He had taken notice how rowdy the men there could get once they had too much to drink. Still he didn't want to get in her way. Nodding he walked towards the door. "Alright well be careful and thanks for the book, maybe I can borrow a few ideas."

Smiling you nodded, "Not plagiarism if you're not from this world."

Laughing he nodded, "Sleep well y/n."

"Goodnight Mr. Ninja." you told him and watched as he shut the door to your bedroom. 

...................

The next morning he had woken to find y/n gone already. Going on the run without her he stopped at a fork in the path and decided to explore since he was on his own for the day. Walking down the steeper path he saw a small spring with crystal clear water. Moving closer something caught his eye and he turned to see a large grave stone. 'F/n and M/n L/n, Loving parents.' Furrowing his brows he noticed a small bouquet of white flowers laying on the grave that wilting. He had yet to ask y/n about her parents and was now glad he hadn't. It said here they both died on the same day, he wondered how. Bowing his head he made his way back to the path and continued his walk. Thinking on last night he sighed, Y/n had said that sex was not something she wanted to experience a second time. That told him two things, one, she had only had sex once before and two, it had not been a good experience. Even something she went as far to say that she didn't want to remember. Normal adults loved sex, it was a past time that he himself lived for but it made her uncomfortable. That meant one thing, someone had hurt her. Sex was something that was supposed to be enjoyed by both partners but the man she had trusted in such an intimate way had made her never want to do it again. He wanted to talk about it with her but didn't want to push her. No he would wait. 

'Oh this book was getting good.' There were some things he didn't quite understand, some references and such but the sex he got. And this wasn't even normal sex, this was some kinky stuff. Grinning from ear to ear he relaxed more into the armchair and read more from the dirty pages. He wanted one of these rooms, so many ideas were running through his head. He was just beginning to get to the good part when he felt an ache in his left arm, felt it radiat all the way up to his chest. "What the hell?" he asked aloud. Rolling his shoulder he tried to shake it off but it wouldn't go away. Shutting the book he glanced out the window and saw it was almost dark. His thoughts instantly went to y/n and he wondered how she was doing on her long shift. Sitting up he tapped his foot on the floor and then stood, something felt... off. Pulling on his shoes he headed out, locking the door behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sighing you poured the drinks and grabbed the beers, placing them on the tray and heading over to hand them out to the waiting customers. It had been a long day, your feet ached and you had a headache to match thanks to not having the time to eat. PLacing them on the tables you walked around, picking up empty glasses and bottles. When you heard the group of men sitting at the center tables get louder you rolled your eyes, they had been here for hours and didn't look like they planned on leaving anytime soon. God this night sucked. Turning to make your way back towards the bar you saw Sarah smiling and talking to a familiar white haired man. Biting the corner of your lip you couldn't stop the smile that came to your lips as you walked back over towards them. Placing the tray on the back counter you met his grey eyes. "And what are you doing here?" you asked, seeing Sarah move to wash the glasses you had brought up, leaving the two of you alone. 

"I missed that pretty smile of yours." he said and saw her look down, she didn't take compliments well. It was something he was determined to change. 

"How did you even get here?" you asked, pouring him a glass of fireball to try. 

Tilting his head at the new liquor he smiled up at her as he took it, "Walked... well jumped mostly." he said and saw her adorable look of confusion. "Through the trees." he said with a nod. 

Giggling you smiled at him, "What are you a monkey? Wait no one of your froggy powers?" you asked in a teasing manner.

"HAHA no, it's a shinobi thing. Maybe one day I'll show you." he said with a smile as he took as sip of the drink. Coughing he saw her giggle at him more. 

"Not a fan of this one?" you asked. 

Sitting the glass down he shook his head, "Not usually one for cinnamon." Hearing her hum he watched as she lifted it up, expecting her to pour it out his eyes went wide when she downed the drink in one go, not a face made. Swallowing hard he saw her pour him a glass of a dark liquor before she turned to wait on another man who had sat in a chair just one down from him. 

"Hey Brent." you said with a smile as you pulled out the man's usual beer. "How's everything been?" you asked. 

"Same ol' same ol'. What's the need in complaining don't no one want to hear about it anyway." the man smiled. "Who's your friend? Ain't seen you around here before?"

Looking towards the older man he gave a friendly grin and introduced himself. 

"Nice to meet you Jiraiya. Hope this one here ain't botherin' ya too much." he said smirking at y/n.

Sticking your tongue out at the man you heard him laugh.

"I'm just teasin' ya there boy." Brent said with a wink and saw her smile at him as she walked away towards the back booths.

"Boy?" Jiraiya asked, confused. Surely this man could see y/n was no boy, not with a body like that.

"Oh just a nickname she picked up when she was younger. I knew er' daddy real good. F/n was a good man, help anyone in need. He taught y/n everything he knew, how to hunt, fish. How to fight and everything else one would teach a son. She used to get into fights and cause all kinds of trouble when she was a kid, never wanted to play dolls or anything with the other little girls. Spent so much time running around with all the other little boys that the name just stuck." he said with a chuckle. 

Chuckling he sipped at his drink and peeked over at the h/c head as she moved about the place. When she did make her way back over to them the man was quick to ask her for one of her jokes. 

"No." you said. 

"Oh come on now y/n, help lift an old man's mood. Tell me one of them good ones you know." Brent said with a smile. 

Seeing her roll her eyes but grin and think for a minute he smiled, she always bit her lip when she was thinking and he couldn't help but find it cute. 

"Alright. If blackbirds make baby blackbirds and bluebirds make baby bluebirds, what kind of bird makes no baby bird?" you asked. 

Furrowing his brows he waited for her answer. 

"Swallows." 

Letting out a loud laugh he looked at the female with wide eyes. She told a dirty joke, his y/n. "Sweetheart I didn't think you had a dirty sense of humor like that." he said with a smile. 

"That was nothing, don't be fooled there boy, she ain't as innocent as she looks." Brent said with a chuckle. 

....................

A few hours later and the bar was no less crowded than when he had first got here. Brent had left after a few drinks, wishing him and y/n a goodnight. He could tell y/n was tired even though she said nothing about it. When she had went to take out some of the boxes he had quickly volunteered to do it for her. Coming back inside he saw y/n trying to pick up the trash from one of the middle tables but one of the men there kept toying with her. 

"Damit Mike stop." you said as you quickly snatched the empty bottle he kept pulling away from you. Shaking your head you went to walk away when he grabbed your wrist. "Let go."

"Come on girl, I'm just playing with ya'." the man said with a smirk. 

Seeing the man holding y/n's wrist he knit his brows. Going to move forward he saw the small woman snatch her hand away and come walking back over to the bar. His eyes however stayed on the man who was looking at y/n in an unsettling way. Taking a seat on the far end where he could overlook the rest of the floor he grinned at y/n when she came back over by him making her smile softly as well. 

By the time last call came you were dead tired and ready to be home in your bed. Most of the customers had called it a night and you were thankful when you saw Mike and his group stand to leave as well. Walking over to pick up their last rounds you went to wipe off the table when you felt a hard smack and then a sting on your ass. 

Hearing a smack he turned quickly to see the man from earlier standing behind y/n, a smirk on his face. When he saw the angry look on her face he guessed quickly what the man had done. Gritting his teeth he slammed down the almost empty glass he had been nursing. 

Throwing the rag on the table you glared up at the drunken man. "What is your problem?" you snarled but saw his disgusting smile widen. His hand snaked around your waist and with a strong tug he pulled your body flush against his making sure to press his slightly hardened length into your abdomen. "Stop!"

"Quit fightin'. You know you want this." he huffed, shoving his mouth to hers. 

Your eyes went wide when he forced his lips to yours, the smell and taste of alcohol making you gag. When he pushed his tongue past your teeth you screamed and quickly bit down hard. 

When the man had pressed himself into her and told her to stop fighting he was standing from his stool. Fire filled his eyes as the man forced his mouth on hers, holding her tightly to him even when she screamed and tried pushing him off. Suddenly it was the man that let out a cry as he snatched away from y/n, blood dripping from his mouth. She had bit him. 

"GOD DAMNIT! Fucking bitch!" Mike yelled, swinging his hand through the air to bring the back of it across the right side of her face. 

Whimpering you brought your hand up to cup your face. Clenching your fist you went to throw a punch but before you could there was a deep growl and a flash of white. 

He hit her, hard enough to be heard throughout the whole building. He was mad before when he had touched her but now he was enraged. Stepping between y/n and the bastard he grabbed the guy's wrist and squeezed hard, easily holding it still when the man tried to pull it back. "Only a coward would hit a lady like that." he said, his voice deep.

"The fuck is it to you asshole?" Mike scoffed. "I suggest you mind your own business before you get your ass kicked."

Laughing he smiled and shook his head, "Boy you don't know who you are dealing with." Snatching the man towards him he landed a hard punch to his face with his free hand. Spinning him around he slammed his head into the tabletop and bent his arm behind his back at an awkward angle. The bleeding man who was now grunting and failing miserably to kick his way out of the hold yelled out for him to let him go but he twisted his hand and heard it snap making the man let out a scream in pain. Leaning over him he sighed, "Not so tough now are you? So here is the deal, you and your friends aren't going to come in here and bother any of these lovely ladies anymore. Also I suggest you learn some manners." 

You stood where you were and watched with wide eyes as Jiraiya held Mike to the table. You couldn't hear what he was saying but you saw Mike start nodding quickly. When Jiraiya stood back straight and released Mike you saw him stand on stumbling legs and cradle his broken wrist as he walk out of the bar, his friends who had been watching in shock follow close behind him. Looking back at the ninja you saw him glare at all the other men who were still standing about. With one tilt of his head towards the door they were all scrambling out.

Turning around he met y/n's eyes and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about the mess." he said, rubbing the back of his head before he picked up the chairs that had been knocked over. 

Quickly closing down the bar you made sure Sarah got to her car okay.

"See you Wednesday." she told y/n with a smile before she peeked around the woman towards the large man. "Jiraiya, please make sure she eats and actually relaxes while she has off the next few days, she tends to forget." Sarah said, giving Y/n a knowing look.

Rolling your eyes you waved her off, "Yea yea." you grumbled. "Careful on your way home, tell little man I said hey." you told her before you turned and started walking towards your truck, hearing Jiraiya behind you.

"How does she know I am staying with you?" he asked. 

"I told her you were a family friend who was visiting." you said and covered your yawn. Damn your face was sore. Getting inside you started the truck and made the drive home. Dropping your keys and shoes by the door you informed Jiraiya you were going to take a shower and saw him nod. Leaning against the shower wall you sighed, it had been such a long day. Being that you were getting ready for bed you pulled on a pair of yoga shorts and a old T-shirt before heading to the kitchen for a bag of ice and some pain killers. Opening your bedroom door you saw Jiraiya's closed and figured he had went to bed already. Barely lifting your sore feet you managed to get to the kitchen and throw together a bag of crushed ice for your swollen cheek in the dark. Fixing yourself a glass of water you turned to leave when a dark silhouette in the doorway made you jump. "Jesus, you scared the hell out of me. I thought you were already sleeping." you said. 

It was dark but he could make out her small frame in the room. "Are you alright?" he asked. 

"Yea I was getting some water before I went to bed." you told him. Moving to walk around him you stilled when you felt a hand grab your arm gently, making you still.

"Have you eaten today?" he asked. He had taken notice of her skipped meals before but figured she just ate when he wasn't around. Now though Sarah had confirmed that she did in fact not eat regularly. He wouldn't have that, not when she was always asking if he was hungry. 

Sighing you shook your head in annoyance, "I'm too tired to eat right now, I'll eat when I wake up tomorrow.."

"No." Flipping on the light he looked down and had to swallow hard at the sight of her in the pair of tight shorts and a too large T-shirt that was hanging off one shoulder. He could feel a warming in his lower stomach but the sight of her slightly bruised cheek snapped him out of his dirty thoughts. She was avoiding his gaze, trying to hide the mark on her face with her damp hair. He had never seen her hair left down before and now that it was he saw it ended along her mid back like his own. He loved a woman with long hair, loved running his hands through it, pulling it. He wondered what her hair felt like, he bet it was soft. That she would make the most wonderful sounds if... 'NO! She was hurt and she was exhausted.' he yelled in his mind to stop the thoughts lingering any further. "Go sit." he told her, his voice holding no room for argument. 

Glancing up at him you saw him raise his eyebrows at you and nod towards the kitchen chairs. Sighing in defeat you trudged over to the chair and plopped down in it. You sat quietly and watched as he grabbed something out of the fridge and cabinets. He was making something with eggs. "I didn't take you for a cook." 

Smiling he shook his head as he whisked the eggs. "I'm fifty four years old, what did you think I eat out all the time?" he asked amused. 

Shrugging even though he couldn't see you grinned sleepily. "What's your favorite thing to eat?" you asked. 

Smiling wickedly he opened his mouth but she spoke first. 

"Real food, nothing sexual..." you added, knowing what he was going to say. 

Chuckling he smiled, "Karaage-fried chicken."

"Oh really, I've had that before, I like it wrapped in lettuce leaf." you said.

Snapping his head around he looked at her with a playful glare "You ruin it." he said making her giggle. 

"What is your favorite dish then?" he asked, a soft grin on his face as he cooked her an omelet. He was enjoying this middle of the night talk. 

"I'm not picky. I love fruit, pretty much any kind as long as it's not coconut." you told him. "Do you have any children?" you asked. 

"No." he answered, plating her food and grabbing a fork. Placing it in front of her he sat in the chair by her, leaning back and sighing. "But, Minato, Naruto's father, I thought of him as a son. Guess that would make Naruto like a grandson to me." he huffed, the corner of his mouth pulling up. "When Minato and his wife, Kushina found out they were having a boy they chose to name him after the main character from my first book, in doing so they made me Naruto's Godfather." he told her. He had never told anyone that, it was one of his secrets but for some reason he wanted to tell her. 

Furrowing your brows at the slight sadness to his voice you looked to him, "Does he know, Naruto?" you asked. 

"No." he told her shaking his head. "We thought it was safer if he didn't know. He doesn't even know his father was the fourth Hokage." he admitted. 

"So he thinks he's alone?" you asked. 

She was saddened by this, he could hear it in her voice. "Unfortunately yes, if the Akatsuki or anyone else found out who he was it would have put him in danger. If someone wanted to get back at me or use him against me. We couldn't risk it." he said, hanging his head. 

Licking your lips you looked up at him, "Will you tell him, one day?"

Looking into her eyes he nodded, "Yes. When I know he can defend himself. Please understand that I never wanted to hurt him y/n, I just wanted him to be strong." he explained, not wanting her to think ill of him.

"I get why you did it Jiraiya. I do it's just... I also know what it's like to have no one, to be alone." you said. Looking down you finished your food and stood, placing your plate in the sink. "Thank you for the omelet, it was really good." you told him with a small smile, seeing him stand. Grabbing the now melted icepack from the table you swallowed, "And for tonight with Mike, you didn't have to do that." you whispered, shaking your head slightly and avoiding his eyes. 

Furrowing his brows he curled his finger under her chin and lifted her eyes to his. Brushing back her hair with the other hand he turned her face and looked over her bruised cheek and eye. Gritting his teeth he gently stroked over the mark with his thumb, "I won't let someone get away with hurting you." he told her. A warmth spread up his arm and to his chest as they shared a long look but when her smaller hand reached up to take his and slowly pull it away from her face he straightened his back. "Besides, only bruises that should ever be left on a woman are love marks." he said with his cashmere smile and a wink. 

Blushing you looked down and gave his hand a squeeze before letting go, "Goodnight Jiraiya." you told him and heard him bid you a goodnight as he walked away. Smiling you moved over to the cabinet and grabbed a bottle of Tylenol,opening it you popped two in your mouth to hopefully kill your headache before it turned into a migraine. Turning off the light you made your way to your bedroom, pulling the door to and flicking off the light. Climbing into bed you were asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow. 


	4. Chapter 4

Groaning the next morning as he woke he stretched and went to dress, choosing to wear his own clothes today. Opening his door he walked out to the living room and then kitchen. Not seeing y/n anywhere he peeked out the window to see her truck here, she hadn't left so where was she? Normally she waited for him to wake before they went on a run together. Furrowing his brows he walked back into the hallway and noticed her bedroom door shut but not all the way. Slightly opening it he looked inside and felt his eyes go wide, a deep blush overcoming his cheeks. She was sleeping still, laying on her stomach with one leg thrown out of the covers and pulled up at the knee leaving the bottom of her ass cheek peeking out at him from under her shorts. Damn what he wouldn't give to see the rest of her, to have her pinned under him in that same position as he slammed into her. Feeling his cock harden he cursed under his breath. This woman would be the end of him. He needed a distraction, now. Grabbing the book from his room he quietly headed outside. 

Turns out reading kinky smut while already aching with need didn't go well together. He had only gotten halfway through the bondage scene before his imagination took over and filled his head with images of y/n. Her body taught and quivering under his hands. Moaning his name. Having no other choice he took matters into his own hands, literally. Way off the path, high up in trees and away from prying eyes he closed his eyes and layed his head back against the trunk of the tree. Clenching his teeth he pumped his hand up and down his shaft, imagining it was her. She would clench up around him, gripping his back for dear life as he fucked her into oblivion. Breathing heavily through his nose he started moving his hand faster, matching the speed he would take her with. All too soon he was tensing up, groaning and filling his hand with his cum. Sighing he opened his eyes and grunted at the mess. 

After he had cleaned himself up he headed back to the house, hearing the music that floated from the barn he moved that way. Opening the door he looked inside to see y/n's truck. He recognized the two legs sticking out from under it immediately, chuckling when he saw her boot clad foot tapping along with the beat of the music.

_"Have I doubt, baby, when I'm alone_  
_Love is a ring on the telephone_  
_Love is an angel, disguised as lust_  
_Here in our bed 'til the morning comes_

_Come on now, try and understand_  
_The way I feel under your command_  
_Take my hand, as the sun descends_  
_They can't hurt you now_  
_Can't hurt you now_  
_Can't hurt you now_

_Because the night belongs to lovers  
_ _Because the night belongs to us  
_ _Because the night belongs to lovers...."_

Smiling at the lyrics he moved over to crouch down beside her thigh, "What are you doing under there?" he asked and heard her let out a small yelp. 

"Would you stop doing that!" you said, turning to glare at him but only saw him smile. Grabbing a wrench you finished loosening the oil filter and went to pull it off but found it stuck. Trying it again it still wouldn't budge and you sighed, "Can you hand me that hammer?" you asked. 

Looking beside him on the bench he saw a hammer and stood to grab it for her. Bringing it back he move to lay on the cloth beside her, looking up at the bottom of the truck he saw many parts and things he didn't know. Handing her the hammer he saw her hit this one part and furrowed his brows, when she placed the tool down and started pulling and twisting on the part he reached up and pushed away her hands to pull at it himself.

Seeing him have no trouble removing the part you gave him a playful glare and saw him smile, handing the old oil filter to you. Taking it from him you put it down and grabbed the new one. "Thank you." you told him and heard him hum. 

Once you had changed the oil in your truck you crawled out and wiped off your hands. Turning off the music, you went and grabbed you both a bottle of water and went to sit on the swing. Pulling up your legs you hugged them to your chest as he sat beside you. "So where did you run off to this morning?" you asked, sipping at your bottle of water. 

Blushing he cleared his throat, "Oh I was just looking around, relieving some stress." he told her, quickly nodding his head in thanks when she handed him a bottle of water. 

"Be careful of coyotes and snakes. If you get bit by a copperhead you'll be dead before I can get you to the hospital." you told him. 

"What's a coyote?" he asked. 

"Kinda like a wolf. They hunt in packs and have been known to attack people. Most cases are children, you probably don't have to worry because your bigger and it's not pup season. In May I keep to the trails and even then only go running in the middle of the day." you told him and saw him nod. "When I was little I was playing around in the yard and heard my dad come running out of the house. I got scared because he was aiming his gun towards me but before I could say anything he had fired it and when I looked behind me there was a dead coyote, two other ones running away into the woods. Right over there.. Needless to say I stayed in the house for the next week." you told him giggling.

Raising his brows he looked around the tree bordered yard. "You were raised here? This is your family home?" he asked and saw her nod and then tilt her head. 

"Well sort of. The house was different then, bigger. It caught on fire when I was younger and most of it was destroyed....That's how my parents died." you told him, looking down at the last part. 

Furrowing his brows he bit his lip, "How old were you?... you don't have to tell me, I..." he said quickly, not wanting to upset her.

Shaking your head you took a deep breath and looked back into his grey eyes, "No it's fine. I was sixteen." you told him, looking at your water bottle before telling him the rest. "They said it was the old wiring, started downstairs. I woke up because of the smoke and yelled for my parents. My dad came running into the room and I could see the fire coming up the stairs behind him. He opened my window and dropped me out of it, I broke my leg on the fall. He leaned out and told me he was going to get my mom and that he would be right there, I tired to go back in and help them but he yelled at me to stay away. Told me to move back." Swallowing hard you shrugged, "They never made it out, firefighters showed up ten minutes later. Said they found them together so at least they didn't die alone." you sighed. 

Seeing her eyes focused on the bottle of water she was busy rolling in her hands he felt a pain in his chest, "I'm sorry that happened to you y/n." he said in a low deep voice. 

"It's alright. I believe one day I'll see them again." you said with a sad smile. Seeing a leaf fall to the deck in front of you you grinned, "Do you want to go do something?" you asked, looking up at him. 

Seeing a sparkle in her eyes he grinned, "Something involving less clothing?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her. 

"Mmm no. Come on, go get dressed, wear something warm." you said, standing from the swing and grabbing his hand to pull him to his feet. 

Chuckling at her enthusiasm he let her pull him up and followed her inside, "Where are we going?" he asked. 

Walking to your bedroom you turned in the doorway to smile back at him, "I'm taking you to the fall carnival." 

......................

Looking at all the booths and decorations he smiled. He and y/n walked side by side through the crowd of people all enjoying the festival. Some of the people were dressed in costumes, some scary, funny or even sexy looking. They had passed a group of women at one point wearing barely anything and he stared wide eyed making y/n giggle and shake her head at him. When she had grabbed his hand and pulled him into a line of people he had knit his brows in confusion, looking around to see what they were waiting for. Looking around the people in front of him he saw one of the larger rides he had asked y/n about earlier and quickly shook his head, "Oh no. I'm not getting on that thing." he said. 

"Aww come on Jiraiya it's fun." you said. When he shook his head you gave a pout of your lip and grabbed his hand to keep him from walking away. 

Looking down at her he felt his lip twitch. She was looking up at him with her big doe eyes, her bottom lip slightly poked out making her look adorable. Then there was her soft hands that was holding one of his. 

"Please, I don't want to ride with some stranger?" you begged with a bat of your lashes.

He was so screwed. "Fine." he grunted through his teeth, not liking the idea of her sitting so close to another guy either. Seeing her smile widely he chuckled. Once it was their turn he boarded the ride with her, furrowing his brows when she pulled a harness down over their laps. Looking around he tried to figure out what was going to happen next, maybe he should have just used a clone jutsu and sat this out. Hearing a evil sounding laugh he lowered his brows even further but before he could say anything they were moving forward. Starting upwards he stiffened, higher and higher they went until he could look around and see the mountains and everything below. "Y/n..." he started but then it took off at high speed downward. Gripping the harness as it twisted and turned he heard y/n laughing beside him and when the ride came to a halt he glared at her. 

Seeing him looking at you with a glare, his eye twitching you laughed harder. "You're hair is sticking all up." you laughed. 

Brushing it back down he grumbled. "You are lucky I like you or I'd kick your ass." he said as they walked away from the ride. 

"Thank you." you said hugging him. 

Shocked when she hugged him he looked down and swallowed hard. She fit perfectly in his side and he hugged her back for a moment before she pulled away and smiled at him. 

"I think I owe you a drink after that." you smiled, trying to hide your blush by turning to lead him towards the concessions. 

Drinking the hard cider and sharing a funnel cake she had gotten them he sat beside her on the bench and sighed. She was relaxed beside him, his arm thrown over the back of the bench behind her shoulders. "Tell me something about you, something not many people know." he said with a smile. 

Humming as you chewed the pastry you tilted your head and bit your lip. "Help me out a little." you said. 

"Alright well what is something you like to do, something you do for fun." he said, looking down at her while sipping his drink. 

"When I was younger I used to fence." you told him. Seeing him raise a brow you smiled, "Sword fighting."

"Really?" he asked and heard her hum. "I've never been that effective with a sword. Don't get me wrong I know how to use one I just don't." he said. "Anything else?"

"Draw, when I have the time." you shrugged. 

This peaked his interest. "You draw, really. What kind of stuff?"

"Landscapes mostly. What about you?" you asked, leaning back into the bench more and unknowingly, his arm. 

Feeling her lean back into his arm so she could look up at him better he stifled his smile. "Well I've told you a lot of what I do. I like traveling, seeing and doing new things. Doing research for my books." he said rubbing the back of his head. 

"Do I want to know what that research entails?" you asked lightheartedly, grinning. 

"Probably not, but if you ask pretty I'll tell you." he smiled cheeky. Seeing her giggle he smiled. "Okay what about something bad you have done? Something naughty." he asked, wiggling his brows and giving her a fox grin. 

"I was an angel." you said smiling. 

"Yea right. Fess up." he chuckled.

Thinking you sipped at your cider, feeling it warm your body. "Well this one time in school this girl, Megan that always picked on me pushed me down this hill and I dropped my lunch. I was so mad that when we were supposed to be taking a nap I waited until she and the other kids were sleeping and then cut off all her hair." you said.

Laughing loudly he grabbed the plate before it could fall off his knee. "Damn that's rough." 

"Your turn." you smiled. 

"Tsunade caught me peeping on her in the shower once, almost killed me." he said in a emaressed tone.

"Serves you right." you teased and saw him blush.

Walking again he looked at the booths that had lights and such. Most he noted quickly were for kids, matching games and easy ring tosses that won little toys and candy. When he saw one that had a tall pillar of sort and a bell at the top he stopped to look at it. Seeing a rather large man walk up with a woman he was handed a large mallet from the worker at the booth and smiled in a cocky manner, bragging about how he would get it on the first hit. With his first hit the ball went a little over halfway before coming back down. Crossing his arms over his chest he saw the man pay again, hitting the target and making the ball shoot a little under his first try. He could tell the man was growing frustrated and smirked. With one last try the bell still didn't get rang and he saw the man argue with the worker, calling the game rigged. Huffing he went to walk away. 

"What pal you think you could do better?" the overly built man said. 

"I know I could but I'm not about to spend money showing you up." he smirked. Bait cast...

"Pfft, You know what, I'll pay for you to go a turn but if you lose you owe me double. Deal?" he said. 

Reel and catch. "Deal." he said with a smile. As soon as the man paid he took the mallet from the worker, seeing y/n walk up to watch with furrowed brows, confused on what was happening. Bringing the mallet around and over his shoulder he brought it down on the target, hearing the bell let out a loud chime. Grinning he looked towards the worker and saw his eyes wide. "I'll take that one." he said, pointing towards the plushed toy. Getting his prize he nodded towards the worker and then smiled at the guy, "Hey better luck next time buddy." he said and moved over to y/n. "For being such a pretty lady." He said handing her the stuffed frog. 

Smiling you blushed and looked down but gently reached out to take the stuffed frog from him. Looking at the bright green and yellow fluffy frog you felt a warmth fill your chest. "Thank you. No one..." closing your mouth you swallowed hard. 

What was that? Furrowing his brows he stepped a little closer to her, "What were you going to say?" he asked. 

"Nothing." you said, shaking your head. "Come on let's head back to the truck." you said, going to walk away.

Moving his arm around her waist he held her still and met her e/c eyes when she looked up to him in question. "Tell me, please." he said softly.

Licking your lips you stared back down into the gloss eyes of the froggy. "No one has ever... won me anything before." you said softly. 

Straightening up he looked the woman over. It was becoming more and more clear to him that this woman had never been treated by a man, sexualy or otherwise. "Well now someone has. Come on let's head back." He said when he noticed some of the lights turning off and people leaving. 

............................

For her next few days off the two of them talked and became closer than he ever thought he would get with a woman. She was feisty, something he had always loved in a woman but then there were times when she would become quiet and bashful and surprisingly he liked that too. The pervert in him wanting to change her innocent side, corrupt her into someone as dirty as himself. Laying in bed the night before he was supposed to go back he couldn't sleep. Tomorrow was his last day with her and he found himself feeling very sad. He wanted to stay, to continue there friendship in all hopes that it may turn into something more but he couldn't. If his suspicions were correct and Madara was somewhere hidden in the shadows then the leaf village was in danger. His home came first, it always had and it always would, even if that meant sacrificing his own happiness. Wincing at the ache in his arm he rubbed it before he closed his eyes and rolled over to his side.

In the next room you were feeling the same way. A man that you had originally thought was nothing more than some crazy person had worked his way into your heart. It had only been a month but in that little time you had been happier than you had been in almost ten years. You had no family, no friends. Before he had showed up you had only lived to work the next day. Spending your free time alone in your home. Looking at the frog plushie on your bed you swallowed hard, wishing at first that there would be no way for him to return tomorrow night. Just as quickly as the thought left you you cursed yourself, how could you wish something so selfish. This wasn't his home, he didn't want to be here. No no matter how much it hurt you he deserved to return home, to be with his actual friends and Naruto, his family. Swallowing the small lump in your throat you shook away any tears before they could gather in your eyes. No, don't you cry, don't you feel sorry for yourself. Don't make him feel guilty. You had been alone this long, hadn't you? Yes, and you would continue on your own once he left. Rolling your shoulder when it throbbed you turned over to sleep. 

.............................

"Here put your clothes in here so that when you get there you will have some dry ones to wear." you said, handing him the black backpack. 

Furrowing his brow he took the bag and tilted his head, "But won't this just get wet anyway?" he asked. 

Shaking your head you smiled. "No, it's waterproof." you told him and saw his brows raise in astonishment. 

Unzipping the bag to inspect it he looked inside to see other items as well. "What's this?"

"Some food and drinks, didn't know how long of a walk you had so I figured this would hold you over until you could get to a village or something." you said, forcing a smile on your face. 

Looking back up to her he grinned, "Thank you y/n." Wanting to help ease the tense moment he smirked, "Want to give me a pair of your panties to keep me company." he said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"Hmm sorry you'll have to put that big imagination of yours to work." you said, giggling when he gave a fake pout. 

"You really know how to keep a man busy y/n." he huffed. Grinning as he moved to roll his clothes up and place them in the bag. Once he was done he took one last look around the room and sighed. Swinging the bag on his shoulder he went out to the living room to see y/n waiting there in her jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. Without a word they left the house and started down the forest trail towards the lake. Seeing her carrying a book he tilted his head, "What are you reading now?" he asked, wanting to pass the time talking like they normally would. 

"It's called the handmaid's tale. It's about this woman who is living in this time where birthrates have dropped really low and so this more religious based people take over and force women who are still able to conceive to have these elite couples babies." you told him and saw him look at you with wide eyes. 

"That sounds horrible." he said truthfully.

"It is. Like apparently the handmaid's have to have sex with these married men while their wives, who can't conceive sit above them and hold their hands." you told him and saw him look even more horrified. 

"So what if the woman was already married before?" he asked.

"Oh the main character was. They killed her husband and took her daughter from her." you informed him. "Want to read it?"

"Kind of." he admitted. 

Giggling you moved behind him to stick the book into the bookbag. "You can have it, I'll get a new one." you said, zipping it up. When the both of you got to the lake you looked up at the full moon and furrowed your brows, taking a deep breath to keep your composure. Seeing Jiraiya looking around you bit your lip and moved to help him. "So what exactly are we looking for?" you asked, moving to walk along the small pier. 

Rubbing the back of his head he sighed, "Don't know really. Maybe some kind of light or an area that looks like it doesn't match with the rest." he said. 

Humming you walked along the wooden planks and peered around into the black water. When a light of sorts caught your eye you moved over to the end of the pier and leaned over to look at it closer. This had to be it, the moon reflected along the surface, shining light towards the shore while the middle circle was a blush color. "Hey Jiraiya..." lifting your eyes from the water to look at him "...I think I found...Ahhh!"

When he heard her say his name he turned his head to look at her. Just as he met her eyes something shot out of the water and wrapped around her ankle, pulling her off the dock and into the water. "Y/n!?" Running down the pier he saw the blue light and dove into the water. Swimming down deeper he looked into the dark water to see y/n getting drug down. Grabbing her hand he pulled but the thing wouldn't let her go. Gritting his teeth he moved his chakra to his hand, swiping at the black thing and cutting it in half. With her now free he hurriedly pulled them towards the surface. Holding her close to him he kicked his feet to help hold her above water as he pulled her towards shore, hearing her cough. 

"What was that?" you asked, trying to get much needed air. 

"I don't know. Are you alright?" he asked, rubbing her back as they got to land. It was raining now. Looking around he knew immediately they weren't in her world any longer, they were in his. 

"Where are we?" you asked, curling up as the cold rain poured down on you. Looking around at high towers and dark sky. You could feel your heart beating against you ribs. "Jiraiya?"

"Amegakure."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay timeline is going to change a little. Pain has not attacked the leaf village yet. Naruto is still training with the toads.

Breathing heavily you closed your eyes and tried to calm your nerves. You were in a different world. You had been drug to a DIFFERENT FUCKING WORLD! And in this world people had powers. You were going to die. Yep dead. Might as well kill you now. 

Furrowing his brows he saw her shaking, wet form at his feet mumbling under her breath he felt another pain in his chest. "Y/n." he said but she didn't respond, didn't even look at him. Noticing the fast rise and fall of her chest he realized she was panicking. Quickly crouching down beside her he called her name, nothing. Grabbing her upper arms he gave a small shake, "Look at me." he growled, his voice deep. When two scared e/c eyes met his he moved one hand up to hold her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "You are not going to die. I will not let anything happen to you. Understand?" 

You hadn't realized you had been talking outloud. His voice was deep and for some reason it soothed you. His hand was warm against your cold cheek. Closing your eyes you nodded, letting out a long shaky breath to calm yourself. 

Stroking her cheek for a few more moments while he looked around and decided on a plan he heard her breathing return to normal but she was still shaking. They needed to get out of here. "Come on, we need to go before someone sees us." he told her as he stood and pulled her up with him. "It's a long walk to Konohagakure, we'll stop in a small village on the border." he said and saw her nod, her eyes looking down. She was scared. He couldn't blame her, when he had first realized he had been in another world he had felt the same. Not to mention this world was a lot more dangerous than her own. Taking her hand he saw her look up at him, holding her gaze for a few moments he saw her nod and grinned softly before he started walking. 

.........................

They had been walking for hours and the rain had slowly died down. They were only a few weeks off from winter and while the land of fire was considerably warmer than most if someone was soaking wet and exhausted, like them, it was freezing at night. "We're almost there y/n." he said. When no response came he looked back to see her well behind him. Her head was hung low and her arms were wrapped around her, trying to hold in as much warmth as possible. Even from here he could see her shaking violently. Still though she was pushing herself forward on stumbling feet. There was no way she could make it to the village, not like this. She didn't have the training he did, hadn't lived through these elements before. Surveying the land around them he saw a cliffside with plenty of rocks for them to rest in without being seen. Taking the few steps towards her he wrapped his arms around her to hold her still when she went to pass him. Damn she was freezing, no warmth coming from her body at all. He should have stopped sooner. "This way, we're going to take a break, we'll start again in the morning."

Pulling her over to the cliff he found a small cave between the rocks that would keep them out of the wind and out of sight from any passing people. "Sit here and don't move. I'm going to go get some wood for a fire." he told her, placing his bag beside her on the cave floor. Seeing her nod he quickly left to find some wood, thankful the moon was full to light the ground. Once he had enough he moved back into the dark cave, kneeling to place the wood in a pile before using a fire jutsu to light it. Making sure the fire was going and contained he looked over to the now lit cave to see y/n curled up where he had left her, her knees hugged to her chest, shaking. Furrowing his brows he moved over to her and grabbed the bag. Unzipping it he found the items inside still dry like she had said they would be. "Take off your wet clothes and put this on." he told her. 

Lifting your head from your knees and opening your tired eyes you saw him holding out his rolled up shirt. Furrowing your brows you shook your head and met his eyes, "That's yours." you said in a soft voice. 

"I will be fine, you on the other hand won't. If you keep up like this you will end up with pneumonia." he said. Seeing her still not moving but blushing he rose a brow and smiled, "I won't peek... unless you want me to."

Looking at him you saw him chuckle before he placed the shirt in your hand and turned around, walking out of the cave. Making sure he wasn't looking you peeled off the wet shirt and then your pants, leaving on your bra and underwear. Pulling on his kimono you looked down to see it end a little below your knees. Wrapping it around you you layed out your clothes by the fire to dry. You were still cold but no where near freezing like you were earlier. Moving to sit back in your spot you saw him come walking in, now wearing his mesh armor and green pants. 

Laying his old clothes by the fire beside hers he looked up to see her sitting in the corner again, wearing his kimono. Gulping at the sight of her bare legs he moved closer. It stirred something primal in him to see her in his clothes, even though it was so big it looked like a someone had just wrapped a bed sheet around her. Sitting down beside her he reached into the bag and took out some food. Handing her a bottle of water he saw her nod to him in thanks before sipping at it. Unwrapping a sandwich she had made him he held out half of it for her to take and saw her shake her head. 

"It's okay, you can have it, I'm not hungry." you told him.

"Eat." he said in a voice that held no room for discussion. Seeing her cut her eyes at him but take the sandwich he grunted, stubborn woman. There was something different about her, something that had changed since they got here. Watching her eat he took a bite of his own half and studied her. He was in the midst of chewing his food when he realized what it was and started coughing. 

"Are you alright?" you asked, looking at his hacking form and rubbing his back. 

Hitting his chest to make the food go down he looked at her with wide eyes, "You have chakra."

"What the hell is chakra?"

......................

Waking up first thing he noticed was it was now sunny outside. The second thing was there was a small pressure on his side. Opening his eyes he looked down to see y/n curled up beside him. Noticing his Kimono had rode up her thigh some and her back was showing as the shirt had loosened around her. Feeling his already hard member twitch he closed his eyes tight. Damnit. Easing out from beside her he made his way out of the cave and went to empty his full bladder. Once he was done he headed back to wake her up, they need to get going if they were going to reach the leaf village by nightfall. "Y/n it's time to..." his eyes went wide and his mouth fell open when he walked in to see her in nothing but her panties and bra. There was a God. 

"Get out!" you yelled quickly reaching for his Kimono to cover yourself with. 

Feeling something hit his head he snapped out of it and quickly turned around. 

When he turned you were quick to pull on your dry pants and shirt. Stomping over to him you smacked his shirt over his shoulder and heard him chuckling like an idiot. "Shut up!"

"Guess I don't have to use my imagination anymore. Sweetheart I was not disappointed!" he laughed and felt as she punched him in the side. It didn't hurt, only made him chuckle more. 

"Perv." you grumbled, blushing so hard you could feel it all the way in your ears. 

Smiling he pulled on his shirt and wrapped his belt around him, sighing at her scent on the clothing. Seeing her packing away his other clothes before she started to throw her hair back up he took hold of her hands. "You should wear it down more often, it's beautiful." he said. 

Feeling him hold your wrists you tilted your head back just a little to look up into his grey eyes. Swallowing at his close proximity you nodded slowly, blushing. 

There was that warm feeling in his chest again. Stepping back he lifted the bag onto his shoulders and smiled at her, "Ready?" he asked and saw her nod. 

.......................

It was nightfall by the time they reached the gates, seeing the two ninja standing guard he moved in front of y/n some and stood tall. 

"Who goes there?" one of the shinobi asked. 

"It's Jiraiya." he said and saw there confusion. 

"I knew master Jiraiya sir and you are not him." the one said, anger in his voice. 

"Yes you knew the older me, not this me. Now I would advise you not get in my way boy. I am on my way to see Tsunade." he said but saw them both pull out a Kunai. "You really don't want to do this."

"We will not let you enter you..."

"What is going on here?" 

Looking up Jiraiya saw Ibiki walking towards them and smiled. "Ibiki, long time no see." he smiled.

"Jiraiya?" the imposing male asked in disbelief, shaking his head, "But you're..."

"No, not dead. Actually quite the opposite, as you can see. I need to see Tsunade." he said. 

"Of course. Let him pass." Ibiki told the two guards, his voice deep and commanding. 

Nodding his head he started walking into the gate when he saw the men move behind him out of the corner of his eye. 

"And the woman? Who is she?"

Furrowing your brows you looked at the sharp knife the one man was holding out towards you. 

"She is with me so you can put that blade away before I do it for you." Jiraiya growled. Noticing the slight look of fear on her face. 

"If master Jiraiya voches for this lady then by all means let her pass." Ibiki said, watching the guard lower his kunai and step aside. 

Stepping over to y/n he took her hand in his and glared at the young man as they passed. Nodding to Ibiki he led y/n down the street towards the hokage's resident. He saw y/n looking around as they walked and smiled, "I'll show you around more tomorrow, this is where the academy is and beside it here is where the hokage lives, Tsunade." he told her. When he got to the front door he sighed and rubbed the back of his head. Looking down at her he smiled sheepishly, "Just a heads up, Tsunade is probably going to ring my neck but I'll be fine so don't freak out." seeing her grin and nod he knocked on the door. It was a few moments before the door opened to reveal Shizune who looked sleepy but as soon as she looked up and saw him her eyes went wide and she started gasping.

"Master Jiraiya! How is this possible? Are you a ghost!?" she squealed.

"Shhh. Calm down Shizune. No I'm not a ghost." he said, looking around to make sure the woman hadn't woken the whole village. "I need to see Tsunade." he said.

Nodding quickly she moved aside so they could enter. Once she had shut the door and shown them to the sitting room she swallowed hard. "I..I'm going to go wake her." she said, still sounding shocked. 

"Breath Shizune." he said, seeing her nod before she walked away. 

Looking back at yn he saw her standing here with her lip bitten slightly between her teeth. She was nervous he knew and exhausted, even if she wouldn't admit it. Moving over to her he curled his finger under her chin and lifted her eyes to his. "When I get done talking with Tsunade we will go back to my apartment so you can rest." he told her. Seeing her nod he grinned softly. 

"...It better be something important Shizume. You know I..." 

Turning back towards the door he saw his old friend standing there looking at him, her mouth slightly open and a look of shock on her face. "Hey." he said with a smile and wave. 

"You... you're...I'm going to kill you for real this time!" The blond yelled as she marched forward and took the front of his shirt in her fist, balling up the other. "HOW COULD YOU..."

"WAIT! I can explain, just give me five minutes. Five minutes and then if you still want to hit me you can." he said, leaning his face further away from her raised fist. 

You stood and watched with furrowed brows as the woman narrowed her eyes at him before slowly lowering her fist and letting go of his shirt. WHen her eyes snapped to yours you shared a long look, neither saying a word until Jiraiya spoke up and moved beside you some. 

Looking between the two women he licked his lips and glanced back a y/n with a soft smile. "Tsunade this is Y/n L/n, she saved me..."

....................

Explaining what had happened with his fight with Nagato and how he had been sinking to the bottom of the sea he told them how he had accepted death. He told them how y/n had found him washed up on a shore by her home in a different world in his younger body. He had smiled when he told his friend how y/n had taken care of him, given him a place to live, fed him and clothed him. When it came time to tell her about the strange black thing that had grabbed y/n and pulled her under the water he saw Tsunade's lip twitch but she said not a word. "........ When I pulled us to the surface we were back in Amegakure." he ended. Tsunade just sat there seeming to take it all in for a time until she stood and moved over to y/n who had been standing in the corner, looking out the window. Instantly he stood as well, he would not allow his friend to harm the woman. 

Looking up as you heard movement you saw it was Tsunade. She wore a serious face as she made her way over to you and you readied yourself for a blow or harsh words. Holding her golden eyes even as she moved closer you flinched when her arms wrapped around you. Was she hugging you? 

"Thank you for saving my friend." Tsunade said when she pulled away. Seeing her smile softly and nod she smiled and cast a glance over towards the other Sanin. "He didn't give you too much trouble did he? Wasn't acting all pervy?" she asked jokingly.

"Nah he wasn't too terribly bad." you said, smiling.

"Hey!" Jiraiya said. 

....................

Opening his apartment door he turned on the light and stepped aside to allow y/n inside, shutting the door behind her. He was a bit nervous to have her in his home but when he looked at her he saw her smiling softly. "Well this is it." he started, rubbing the back of his head. 

It was a nice home, the door opened up to the living area that had a couch and table along with a small desk and chair on the far wall in front of a window. There was little decor other than the occasional picture or small plant (That were dying). Taking off your shoes you followed him through the house as he showed you the kitchen, bathroom and bedrooms. It was clean and smelled a bit like cedar. "You have a very nice home." you said looking at the artwork on the wall. When you heard nothing you turned towards him. Seeing him so quiet was something new and you looked to see him glancing all around. Was he uncomfortable with you being here? Maybe he didn't want you to stay with him, didn't want you in his home. Furrowing your brows you rubbed your arm. "Jiraiya if you don't want me to stay here I can go somewhere else, I don't want to burden you or make you uncomfortable..."

He had been looking over everything, making sure there wasn't any of his erotica lying around when he heard her. Burden him? "No that's not it. Not at all. I want you here, I promise." he said. Smiling he chuckled, "Only question is or you staying in the guest bedroom or in mine. It would be warmer if we shared a bed." he hinted around. 

Giggling you rose a brow, "I think I'll take the guest bed."

"Aww come on beautiful, it was nice waking up to you cuddled into my side this morning." he grinned, laughing when he saw her blush. 

"Trust me you don't want me to sleep in the same bed as you, I steal all the covers." you told him. 

'Sweetheart you could have the pillows and all as long as I got to fall asleep to your pretty face' he thought but only chuckled and nodded. "Yea okay. Well here let me get you some clothes so you can take a shower. I'll get you some of your own clothes in the morning." seeing her shake her head he smiled, "What was it you told me, no one wears clothes like that here." he said and saw her drop her head. "It's no problem y/n. You took care of me when I was in your world, allow me to do the same."

"Thank you." you said and saw him smile softly before he moved into his bedroom and grabbed a pair of pajama pants and a spare shirt, handing them both to you before going into the bathroom. 

"I don't have any girly soaps or anything but I can pick you up some of them tomorrow too." he said, grabbing her a towel from the linen closet. 

"I'm not picky. Whatever works." you told him, thanking him again when he handed you the towel. Nodding he stepped out and you began undressing. Stepping under the shower you sighed at the hot water. Grabbing his soap you smelled it and bit your lip, it smelled good. Washing your body and then hair you rinsed off and got out, leaving enough hot water for him to shower. Drying off you looked at the red ring around your pinky, it had never went away and no matter what you did it wouldn't wash off. Drying your legs you furrowed your brows at the bruise around your ankle, whatever had pulled you into this world had wanted to make sure you couldn't get out of it's hold. Pulling on the pants you hummed at how big they were on you. Rolling up the waist and then legs you sighed as they fell down anyway, yea that wasn't going to work. Folding them neatly you placed them on the counter as you wrapped the shirt around your top, seeing it end just above your knee, hopefully your breasts wouldn't fall out before you could get in bed. Balling up your dirty clothes you dropped them in the washing machine that you saw in the closet. Looking in the mirror you checked over your appearance, making sure you were decent as you opened the door and peeked out. You found Jiraiya in his kitchen, cooking. 

Sensing her he looked up and blushed at the sight of her in just the nightshirt. Quickly turning off the rice before it could burn he looked back at her and smiled. "I agree no pants are better." 

Rolling your eyes you blushed and looked down, pulling the shirt so it covered your bare legs more. "They didn't fit." you mumbled. 

Chuckling he pulled out two bowls and scooped some rice into each. Thinking he looked around, "Do you want a spoon or..."

"I know how to use chopsticks." you told him. 

Smiling he nodded and grabbed them both a pair, taking their bowls over to the table. 

Lowering yourself to the pillow in front of the low table you thanked him as he placed the bowl in front of you. 

The two of them ate in a comfortable silence and when he was done he stood, "I'm going to go take a shower." he told her and saw her nod. Washing up quickly he dressed in the pants she had left folded on the counter, tying back his hair he went to go back into the kitchen with her but noticed the table empty, the dishes washed and placed on the counter beside the sink. Furrowing his brows he looked into the living room but saw that empty as well. Walking towards the bedrooms he saw the guest room door cracked, the light off. Pushing it open a little he peeked inside and saw a figure under the covers of the bed. Taking a deep breath he grinned, "Goodnight sweetheart." closing the door he headed for his own room. Crawling in his bed he sighed. It was good to be back home and to make it better he hadn't had to leave y/n behind. Maybe he would be able to further their relationship. 


	6. Chapter 6

You had been here for two weeks now and were constantly amazed by this world. Jiraiya had bought you clothes to wear along with some feminine products. Thinking back on when you had to ask him for a razor you blushed. The perv had seemed way too intrigued with the fact that you preferred no body hair. With the threat of the akatsuki it had came of no surprise when Jiraiya told you he was leaving for a short mission, telling you that he would be back in a day or so. He had shown you around the village and you had explored the Leaf village on your own since then. Unfortunately he had also left Ebisu in charge of teaching you basic Chakra knowledge, hoping you could learn how to control it. Getting frustrated you decided to escape for a little break. Crossing your legs on the rock you had been sitting on you glance up from your gift to look over the village. Looking back down you tilted your head as you added more shadows to your drawing, detailing the hokages faces. Humming you heard a snap behind you and turned to look over the forest. Furrowing your brows you scanned the trees but didn't see anything so you turned back around to your sketch. Seeing something out of the corner of your eye you looked beside you and let out a small yelp. 

"I thought I made it clear that you were supposed to stay within the walls of the village." he said, sitting beside her on the rock.

"Why do you insist on scaring the hell out of me?" you said, looking up at him.

Scanning his eyes up her form he felt a warming in his lower abdomen. He had bought her clothes to wear and if he had to say so himself he did pretty damn good. A deep blue women's kimono with a black belt about her waist and black pants that ended at her calf. Bright red shoes that were similar to Tsunade's sat beside her on the rocks. He thought she looked beautiful not to mention the belt that accented her hips and breasts. Noticing her drawing he smiled. Wanting her to have something to do while he was gone he had went and bought her a sketch pad and come charcoals. Leaning back on his hands he rose a brow but smirked. "I made plenty of signs that I was here and you didn't notice. Which brings me back to my last question, Why are you outside of the wall?"

"That was you snapping sticks and ruffling leaves, how long have you been watching me creeper." you scoffed with a giggle. Seeing him smile but raise his brows you sighed, "I was trying to find a good place to draw, I wanted a place where I could see the whole village." you told him. 

Leaning forward he moved the pad to face him and grinned at her skill. She was good, capturing the village the same as it would be in a photograph. Shaking his head he remembered where he had been going with this. "I understand that y/n but it's dangerous out here. If some bandits or rouge Shinobi had found you you'd be dead." he said.

"I'm not completely helpless you know. I can defend myself if need be." you said.

Getting an idea he smiled, "Oh really, then you wouldn't mind proving me wrong." Seeing her furrow her brows he grabbed her sketch pad and closed it, setting it bedside her shoes on the rock. "I am going to test your defenses."

"Wha.. no I..."

"No. I want to see how well you hold up. So I will give you a five minute head start and then I will try to find you. You will fight me off to the best of your abilities." he said with a grin. 

"You sure, I'd hate for everyone to know the legendary sannin was bested by a normal women." you said, egging him on. Two could play this game.

Laughing he smirked. "Alright since you are so sure of yourself we'll make this a game. I give you five minutes to hide yourself as best you can, when that five minutes are up I will come after you. You have to try and get back to this rock before I get you. You can fight all you want, just manage to touch this rock and you win."

"What do I get if I win?" you asked smiling. 

"What is something you want?" he asked. 

Humming you narrowed your eyes and looked into his grey orbs. "If I win then you have to teach me instead of Ebisu."

Grinning he nodded, "Alright but if I win I get a kiss."

Gasping a little you saw him smile. Biting your lip you sighed, "Deal."

Laying back with his hands behind his head he closed his eyes, "Your time starts now." 

Waving your hand in front of his eyes you jumped from the rock and started running. Looking for a place to hide you saw a familiar face and smiled. "Kakashi." Turing, the man waved at you and what you guessed was a smile formed under his mask.

"Hello y/n. What are you doing out here? Why are you running, are you in danger?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Yes. Well sort of. I'm playing a game with Jiraiya and I was wondering if you could help me out?" you said as you neared where the man had been leaning back against a tree, reading a book. 

"My help? With what may I ask?" he asked, looking back down at the book. 

"Well I am supposed to get back to this rock before he can find me so I was wondering if you could do that thing where you turn into me and you know... lead him away. If I can win then he has to teach me chakra skills and not Ebisu and I'd really like that." you told him, looking behind you to make sure the Sannin wasn't about to pop through the bushes. 

Humming he kept reading his book, "What happens if he wins?" he asked.

Hearing his question your eyes snapped back to him and you blushed. "I owe him a kiss." you said.

Raising his brows he chuckled. Typical Jiraiya. While he knew Jiraiya loved women he had noticed the man paying extra special attention to this woman. More than he did any other. Oh yes this would be fun, he just hopped the sannin didn't kill him if he kept him from his reward. "What do I get for helping you?" he asked, now closing his book.

Of course. "What do you want?" you asked, now meeting his eyes. 

"Well I'm almost done with his latest book, how about you try and convince him to write another." he said plainly. 

"You know that doesn't necessarily mean he will listen to me." you said.

"No but he values your opinion as much as he does Tsunade's." he said and saw the woman look surprised. So she wasn't aware of the man's feelings. Interesting. "Do we have a deal?" 

Grinning you nodded. 

.......................

Time's up. Sitting up from the rock he looked at the ground and saw her small footprints in the dirt surrounding the rock. Knowing what way she went he headed in that direction. Looking around him he didn't sense anyone and then he caught sight of something in his peripheral vision. Looking up he saw her sitting on a limb in a tree. She thought she could hide from him in a tree. Jumping up on the branch behind her he smiled, "Gotcha." he smiled but watched as she quickly scrambled down the tree and started running. Chuckling he ran after her, "This is pointless y/n, you can't outrun me." When she turned quickly he had to stop before following. Seeing her now leaning against a tree smiling he laughed, "I would like my kiss now." he said but when a puff of smoke took over her form his face went blank.

"Oh I don't think you want a kiss from me master Jiraiya." Kakashi said, looking over at the male's shocked expression. 

"KAKASHI!?" he yelled. 

"Yes sorry I know I was not the person you were expecting." he said with a tilt of his head. 

"She... you..."

"From what she told me there was nothing about seeking outside help in your rules." the man said with a smile. "Plus she seemed pretty set on having you teach her instead on Ebisu, not sure she is as comfortable with his pervy nature as she is yours."

Growling he narrowed his eyes at the young man, "I know you are not aiding her for free."

"Of course not but that is between me and her." Kakashi said, tilting his head. "Better hurry if you want that kiss."

"If I do miss my chance you best hide better than you just were." he said before he quickly turned and started running back towards the rock. She may already be there. Damnit, he was getting that kiss. Running at full speed he saw her up ahead running towards the rock that was in front of her. 

Hearing him behind you you peeked back laughed trying to push your legs faster but soon felt two strong arms wrap around you. 

"Okay now I know this is you." he said, lifting her up off the ground as she tried struggling. "Give it up sweetheart I got yo..owww!" 

Feeling him loosen his hold if only for a second you managed to scramble out of his arms and almost touched the rock before you were grabbed again and this time the two of you fell towards the ground. Kicking and laughing you reached for the rock. 

Holding her down on her stomach he straddled her thighs and grabbed her wrists, pinning them down by her head. Laughing he heard her grumble around a giggle. 

"So close." you groaned, trying one last time to reach the rock with your fingertips but he was too strong and your hand didn't even move an inch. 

Chuckling he smiled down at her, "You cheated and I still won." Leaning down over her he got a few inches from her neck and smirked, "And by the way I enjoy biting so next time you bite me be prepared for me to bite back." he purred, breathing in her scent. Seeing her cheeks flush red he smiled. Leaning up he looked down at her. It was so quick of his mind to imagine them naked, imagine him taking her from behind like this. Quickly getting off of her before she felt his cock stiffen he helped her up and sat her on the rock. Standing in front of her he smirked, "Now about that kiss." he said. 

Could your face get any more red? Seeing him lean in towards you you swallowed hard, felt your heart hammer against your ribcage. When his lips were close to yours you quickly turned and kissed his cheek. 

Feeling her lips peck his left cheek he pulled back and gave her a playful glare. "That is not what I meant."

Smiling you looked at him, "Next time be more specific." you countered. 

"Minx." he grunted. Hearing her giggle he couldn't help but grin. Looking up he noticed the sun going down and sighed. "Come on let's go get something to eat." 

...................

Sitting at the booth with her he ordered them both food and a bottle of sake. Snatching the sketch pad from her he looked over her drawings. 

"No Jiraiya, give it back." you said, reaching across the table for it but he only smiled and held it out of your reach. 

Smiling at the drawings of his home village and some of the people in it he got to one of him and rose his brows. It was him sitting on the couch writing. He hadn't even noticed her watching him and it looked so life like that he knew she had to have been watching him intently. Wanting to pick at her he grinned, "You know if you ever want to try drawing nude people I am more than willing to be your model."

Giggling you looked at him and hummed, "I'll keep that in mind." you said as your food was placed in front of you. "Thank you." you told the man and saw him smile. 

Sharing a meal and a few cups of sake he paid for their food and led her out of the restaurant. Walking down the streets he stopped at a shop to buy them both an ice cream, seeing her smile and dip her head as she thanked him. Grinning softly he led her down the street towards a small sitting area by the stream. Taking a seat on the bench he relaxed back when she sat beside him. They sat in a peaceful silence for a while, both more relaxed with the help of the sake. When he looked beside him he let his eyes scan over her features. She was so beautiful, everytime he looked at her he felt happy and it brought a smile to his face. Feeling a warming in his chest he licked the ice cream that had started dripping to his hand. They had grown incredibly close in a month and a half, speaking about things that only close friends would talk about, that only people in a relationship would talk about. Still though there was one thing he needed to know. "Y/n?" 

Hearing him say your name you looked up at him and saw something that was rare on him, nervousness. "What's wrong?" you asked, now worried. 

Swallowing hard he tapped his toe, "Will you tell me what happened to you... what happened when you had sex?" he asked, his voice deep but soft making sure to let her know that he did care and he wasn't going to judge her. 

Stiffening up you looked down and then around you both at the calm stream. Taking a deep breath you let it out in a long slow exhale. You liked Jiraiya, more than you had anyone in your life, more than a friend. He seemed to like you too, although you had heard he liked all woman. Still you hoped that maybe you could be special, that maybe he liked you a little more than others. So if you ever had a chance of being with him then that was something he deserved to know right? It wasn't like you didn't want to tell him, you were just afraid. Afterall he was known to be an expert in everything sexual and you had only had this one thing. What if it made him change his mind about you? If he realized he didn't want to deal with someone as inexperienced as you. That thought made your heart clench in your chest. 

She looked like a frightened fawn. Furrowing his brows he shook his head, "You don't have to tell me, I'm sorry I shouldn't have..."

Quickly turning back towards him you placed a hand on his thigh and shook your head. "No. Don't apologize Jiraiya. I want to tell you it's just.." Looking away you closed your eyes and tried to keep your lip from trembling. "What if you see me differently once you know?" you asked in a whisper. 

Hearing the tremor in her voice he furrowed his brows. Gently gripping her chin he lifted her slightly wet eyes back to his, "That won't happen." he said, shaking his head slightly. 

Seeing his grey eyes holding nothing but care you licked your lips and nodded shortly. When he removed his hand from your face you pulled up your knees and started spinning the sick from your ice cream, giving your hands something to do. Lickign your lips you felt his arm move behind you and felt his thumb begin stroking your arm, trying his best to work the words out of you. "I was seventeen, it was a few months after my parents died." you started. "My best friend at the time convinced me to go to this party with the rest of the kids from school. My boyfriend at the time, John had been asking me to go all week but I kept making up excuses. I didn't ever want to do much after my parents died, I was always working when I wasn't in school and when I was home I was trying to fix what was left of the house or sleep." you said with a shrug. "But they kept on and kept on so I finally gave in and went. It was out by this pond, people were drinking and swimming and just having a good time. I remember wanting to leave as soon as I got there, I had just got done working all day and I just wanted to go home and sleep. John made me a drink and at first I denied it, then he told me it would help me relax and have a good time. I believed him, I just wanted to forget everything for one night, forget school and work and the fire and just be a normal teenager again. He kept bringing me drink after drink and it didn't take long until I was seeing double, I hadn't eaten all day so needless to say I was fucked up." you huffed, biting your lip. Snapping the stick into you took a breath, "I asked him to take me home, I could barely stand so he pulled me to his car and put me in the backseat. I heard the door close and thought he was going to the front to drive but then he was kissing me. I was fine with kissing him, we had been together for almost a year and we did it all the time but then he started pulling at my clothes. I tried shoving his hands off but I was too drunk." Swallowing hard you tried to control your emotions. "I screamed but the music was too loud and no one heard me. It hurt so bad and I begged him to stop but he wouldn't. I must have blacked out because I woke up the next morning on my couch. My head was killing me and at first I thought I had just dreamt it but then I saw the blood on my thighs and knew it was real."

He had raped her. That bastard had gotten her drunk and took advantage of her before dumping her off at home like some used whore. Gritting his teeth so hard he could have swore he heard a crack he saw her brush away a stray tear that had managed to fall from her eye. "Did you tell anyone?" he asked.

"My parents were dead so I couldn't tell them. I told my best friend but she didn't believe me. Said he would never do anything like that. John was one of those good kids, never got in trouble, golden boy." you scoffed, shaking your head. "If only they knew. He wouldn't even look at me and when I tried confronting him about it he said that I was asking for it. That it was my fault." Huffing you snapped the stick again, "I broke his nose and got kicked out of school. I kept to myself after that, worked and went home. Last I heard my best friend or ex best friend and him got married and just had their first kid." you finished. 

She wouldn't look at him, She had broken the stick down so many times that now it was just little chips in her hands and he could see she was holding back her emotions. She had probably never been able to tell anyone this, never let it out. He felt so much rage towards this man that he had never met, knowing that if he ever did see him in person he would kill him, slowly. When a cool breeze came through and blew her hair he saw a look of fear on her face. He wanted to comfort her, wanted to take those bad memories away. Wrapping his arm around her he pulled her into his side, feeling her tense at first. Hugging her close he placed his chin on her head "I'm sorry." he said, his voice deep. "It wasn't your fault and you didn't deserve that. No one does." 

Feeling your chin tremble you nuzzled into his chest and couldn't hold back your tears anymore. He held you while you cried, rubbing your back to sooth you. 

When he felt the beginning of rain he stood from the bench and lifted her up into his arms. Jumping to the roofs he quickly got them to the apartment before it started thundering. Shutting the door he sat her down on her feet and sighed. "Why don't you go get a shower and change into some dry clothes." he suggested in a deep quiet voice. Seeing her nod he let go of her and watched her walk into the bathroom, shutting the door softly behind her. Clenching his fists he felt anger boiling inside of him, he was so mad. Madder than he had been in a long time. He needed to calm down. Leaving the apartment he headed towards the old training grounds, not caring for the rain soaking into his clothes. Sitting on the ground in front of the middle pole he crossed his legs and closed his eyes. Taking deep breaths in through his nose he let them out slowly through his mouth and repeated this process while listening to the sound of the rain. 

..................

When you were done washing up and crying in the shower you dried off and looked in the mirror, great now your eyes were all red and puffy. Pulling on your night shirt and shorts Jiraiya had bought you you opened the door and looked out to see the lights still off. Furrowing your brows you turned off the light to the bathroom and walked towards the living room. Not seeing him anywhere you dipped your head and turned around and headed towards your bedroom. Shutting the door you left on the small lamp and crawled into bed, starting up the book you had been reading. You wouldn't be able to sleep right now, not with so much on your mind. It worried you that Jiraiya was gone, he said he wouldn't see you any different, you hoped he had meant it. You had been hoping to share a cup of tea or a goodnight before bed like you always did but he had left while you were in the shower. What if he didn't want to be around you anymore? Before you knew it more tears were filling your eyes, fear that the man you had come to adore wouldn't ever want something with you now that he knew the truth.

He had been out meditating for a few hours before he finally calmed his mind enough to go back home. Taking off his shoes at the door he quietly made his way to the bathroom to take a quick shower. When he was done he opened the door and turned off the light, rendering the apartment in total darkness. It was still pouring outside and streaks of lightning filled the apartment with light every few minutes. Turning to go into his room he stopped mid step when he noticed a light coming from under y/n's door. Was she still awake? LIstening outside of it he heard nothing and lightly knocked. "y/n?" hearing her small voice he opened the door and looked to see her sitting in bed, reading. "I wasn't expecting you to still be awake. You know it's really late." he said. Seeing her eyes slightly red he furrowed his brows, she had been crying.

Quickly looking down you went to close your book, "I'm sorry, I just ugh... I couldn't sleep." you whispered. Leaning forward you pulled the string on the lamp and placed the book on the table. Laying down under the covers you faced away from him, hoping he would leave before he saw how pathetic you were. 

He stood there in the doorway watching her for sometime. She had faced away from him, trying to hide her sadness. Everything she had told him, everything he had seen over the past month and a half pointed him towards one fact. This woman had no one. She was alone, no friends or family. No one to talk to or confide in. He had never had that problem. While his parents had died when he was younger he still had a few good friends and even his sensi to talk to when he needed to. Fukasaku and Tsunade both had always lent him an ear when he needed it, even if they gave him hell for it. But her, she had no one and hadn't for a long time. He decided then that he wanted more than anything to be her rock, to be there for her whenever she needed him. Taking a deep breath he walked the few steps over to the bed and laid down behind her. 

Feeling the bed dip you tensed and looked over your shoulder to see the sannin getting into bed with you. "What are you..."

"You said you couldn't sleep, so let's talk." he said with a soft grin. 

Opening and closing your mouth a few times you felt him scoot you over just a little more so he could fit. "About what?" you asked.

Humming he fluffed a pillow up and stuffed it under his head, "What do you owe Kakashi for him helping you cheat earlier?" he asked, getting comfy. 

"I didn't cheat, you said nothing about getting outside help." you said, laying your head back down on the pillow and feeling the warmth from his melt away your sadness. 

"Cheater." he chuckled.

Giggling you smiled, "I am to convince you to write another book. He is almost done with your latest one apparently." you told him. 

"Is he now? Hmm I'll think about it. That fifty shades of gray gave me some pretty good ideas." he smirked. "You really should have read it. Then again I could always tell you about it... in detail." ...or maybe one day show you, he thought to himself. 

Licking your lips you gave a smirk, "No need, I watched the movie."

"WHAT?! There was a movie and you didn't tell me. You held out on me..." he said and heard her laugh beside him. 


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up the next morning he realized firstly he wasn't in his bed and then felt a pressure on his shoulder and abdomen. Opening his eyes he looked up at the ceiling and then lifted his head to peek down. Seeing first a head of h/c hair, the strands laying over her shoulder and his arm that her head was resting on. She was sleeping, her arm thrown over him and her body snug against his own. Noticing only a small amount of blanket over him he smiled, so she did steal the covers. He watched her eyes move beneath her lids and then saw her nose twitch, chuckling he grinned softly. He could stay here forever, watching her sleep while she used him as a pillow. Unfortunately for him, his bladder was demanding his attention and he sighed softly. Gently easing her off of him he made sure she was still sleeping before going to the bathroom. Once he was done he decided to make himself some tea and write a little. Sitting at his desk he picked up his pen and thought. He didn't want to write another Icha Icha, there were enough books in that series. He had an idea for another, one of a man who lusted after a mysterious woman. One of a man that was plagued by both the desire to fuck her in every way possible and by his desire to care for her like no man ever had before. Tapping the pen against his hand he thought. Hearing a small noise behind him he turned to see y/n standing there. She was dressed in her pajamas still and it made his cock twitch to see her bare thighs, watching her stretch he noticed her shirt lift just the smallest amount, showing him her hip bones. What he wouldn't give to mark them with fevorious kisses and nips.

"Good morning." you said with a tired smile. 

Quickly snapping himself out of this sexual daze he met her eyes. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

Humming you smiled and moved to sit on his couch, pulling your knees up to your chest. "Thank you for listening." you said 

He could see her ass, could make out the trim of her panties. Shit, he really needed to get ahold of himself. How long had it been since he got his rocks off? Two months? Almost three? Swallowing hard he nodded, "You're welcome sweetheart." he smiled. 

"So whatcha doin today?" you asked. 

"Well I was going to see if you cared to show me your swordsmanship?" he said. 

Raising your brows you looked to see him serious. "Ah sure, I don't have a sword though..."

"I'll handle that. Plus I want you to show me what you have learned from Ebisu so far." he said, seeing her lip raise a little he chuckled. "I take it you are not fond of the man."

"He's good at what he does and I'm sure he's a great shinobi I just... well he keeps asking me out." you said.

Clenching his teeth he rose a brow, "Does he now?" he asked.

"I told him I wasn't interested but he keeps asking." you said with a shrug looking away.

"Is there something else?" he asked, seeing her look away from him.

Sighing you nodded.

"You are not a good liar. Tell me." he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Swallowing hard you looked down. "I don't like it when he when he tries to show me 'proper poses' and sniffs my hair."

He was going to kill him. Clearing his throat he stood, "Well I will teach you from now on. Go get dressed and I will met you by the gate in an hour." he told her, standing to dress himself. 

.........................

After giving Ebisu a good scolding about how he had asked the for the man's help with y/n's chakra control because he had been busy and not because he was trying to set the two of them up he had went to grab two wooden swords from the training yard before meeting y/n by the gate. Seeing her already there talking with some of the young children he smiled. She really did seem to get along with everyone in his village. He was eager to introduce her to Naruto but he had yet to tell the boy that he was in fact alive, wanting him to focus on his training, fearing soon he would need to use it. Making his way to her he saw her look up from the kids and smile at him. "Ready?" he asked and saw her nod. 

Telling the children goodbye you followed Jiraiya out the gates and down the trail a little. When he stopped you furrowed your brows. "What's wrong?" you asked. Walking to her he leaned the swords up against a tree and smirked at her. "Trust me?" he asked. 

Knitting your brows you smiled, "Umm yes but I'm thinking I may need to reconsider with that look." you giggled. Before you could react he had taken hold of your wrists and swung you around to his back. "What are you..."

Moving her arms around his neck and heaving her up by her thighs he grabbed the swords in one hand. "Just hold on." he smiled, enjoying the feeling of her so close. Jumping up into the trees he heard her gasp and hold him tighter, her face moving into his hair.Chuckling he said nothing as he started towards the area he wanted them to spar in. 

Holding onto Jiraiya you couldn't help but grin as he jumped through the trees like it was nothing. Being so close to him you got a good whiff of his scent and closed your eyes, he smelled so good. That and the feel of his strong muscles had you feeling an unfamiliar ache between your thighs. All too soon he was jumping to the ground and you looked around to see a small open meadow with a waterfall and beautiful spring. Smiling softly you felt him slowly lower you, noticing the lingering of his hands on your thighs but said nothing only blushed. 

Closing his eyes to get control over his urges he took a deep breath and then turned to her with a smile. Tossing her the sword he gave her a playful glare, "Care to make another bet?" seeing her tilt her head he smiled cheeky, "A kiss, a real kiss."

Blushing you bit your lips, "Alright but if I win then I get to braid your hair and you have to wear it back into the village like that." you smiled. 

Surprised by her request he chuckled, "You got a deal sweetheart."

Testing the weight you kicked off your shoes and nodded. Waiting for him to make the first move you tried to figure out his plan. Breathing out through your nose slowly you watched his leg twitch as he went to attack first. Turning quickly you let his sword hit the flat side of yours while you stepped forward and grabbed the hilt of his blade. Being that he was already off balance you managed to hit the side of his face with your handle and take his sword from him before swinging your sword back up and stopping just in front of his neck. Seeing him shocked you stepped back and held out his sword before smiling up at him. "Well come on show me how great Jiraiya the legendary sannin is."

Seeing her soft smile he chuckled, kicking off his own sandals. "Yes dear." 

.........................

Knocking her off her feet he smiled victorious but his eyes went wide when she wrapped her legs around his ankles and twisted, sending him to his back. Quickly he moved to roll over but she was on him in an instant, holding the sword to his throat. 

"I win." you giggled. 

Looking her over he saw her straddling him, her clothed sex right above his own. She was smiling at him innocently while all he could do was think of her naked, riding his cock. Swallowing hard he looked back up to her eyes. 

He looked so disappointed, like a child that had lost out on a prize. Feeling a warming in your chest you swallowed before leaning down to peck his lips. When you pulled back you saw a goofy grin on his face along with a deep blush. Giggling you rose a brow, "I'm still braiding your hair."

.........................

Running down the street you cut into a small dark alley and then another, keeping out of the rain as much as possible.

Heading towards the building and quickly going inside. Shutting the door quietly you looked behind you to see a long hallway with a few chairs here and there. Walking down towards them you passed a doorway and stopped mid step when you heard your name being called. Turning you looked into the room to see Tsunade there. She was looking at you in a confused manner and you smiled guiltily. "Hello Tsunade, I'm sorry, I know it's late, I was just coming to return one of the books Uruka let me borrow to help with understanding chakra. With Jiraiya gone out on that mission I finished it pretty fast." you giggle shyly. 

Chuckling the sannin stood and walked over to the wooden cabinet in the room to grab them both a cup and a bottle of sake. Pouring her a small cup she handed it to her, "Please take a seat." she said, motioning to the chairs in the room. She hadn't really gotten a chance to talk to the woman alone, all times they had spoken Jiraiya had been around. She had a feeling like there was something more going on between them but she needed more proof before she said anything to Jiraiya about it. 

"Thank you." you said, sipping at the drink. 

"So tell me what this world of yours is like. I know Jiraiya said people there do not have chakra..."

Shaking your head you rose your brows and smiled, "No I'm afraid we are pretty boring." you chuckled. "Some of us do fight and of course there are laws and those that uphold them but no one uses any powers or anything. Mostly it's just weapons."

"So the children where you are from do they train at all?" she asked, honestly intrigued.

"No not really. I mean some may take different classes, like I took fencing which is sword fighting and Karate or stuff like that but it's not like here. Kids where I'm from go to school and learn basic skills for future jobs and stuff like that." you told her. 

Humming she nodded. "Are there any card games?" she asked. "Gambling?"

"Oh yea. There are ones like poker and blackjack but I don't really know how to play them. We used to play this game called Egyptian rat screw, it's a slapping game and even more fun if you're drinking." you told her and saw her smile. 

"Tell me more."

..........................

He had looked everywhere for her and couldn't find her anywhere. Asking the guards at the front gate if they had seen her he frowned when they told him no. Yep it was time to ask for help. Tsunade was never going to let him live it down. Walking down the hall he saw the door to her office closed but he heard laughing coming from inside. Not even bothering to knock he opened the door and his mouth fell open just the smallest amount at what he saw. There sitting in the middle of the floor around a table were Tsunade and y/n. Looking at the table he saw many empty bottles of Sake and two glass sitting in front of both of them. A deck of cards were in front of them and he watched as they placed cards down flinching when they both slapped there hands down over top of the deck, laughing drunkenly as they tried to decide who had their hand down first. 

"... there was even this one time he got caught in a huge blast of fire and it singed all of his clothes off! He had to walk back to the village naked!" Tsunade laughed.

Hearing one of the embarrassing stories of his youth get told to y/n he blushed. "IT WAS YOUR FAULT!" he yelled. 

"Oh look there he is." you said with a smile. 

"What do you mean here I am, I have been looking for you all night." he said as he walked over to the two women. 

"Aww he was worried about you." Tsunade teased and saw her friend's face become even reder. 

"He has no reason to worry about me." you said shaking your head. "I'm tough." you nodded with a smile.

"Stubborn is more like it." he huffed. "What are you two even doing?" he asked, rubbing his face. 

"Playing a game and talking." you said. Grabbing his pants leg you gave a tug, "You should play too. It's funner to talk about someone when they're here too." you giggled. 

"Not tonight y/n, I'm tired. Come on, you've had enough as well." he said, trying to pull her up. 

"What? No we haven't even finished our game yet." you said, trying to pull your hand out of his strong grip. 

"Oh lighten up Jiraiya we're just having a few drinks and..." Tsunade started but was quickly interrupted.

"Lighten up?! Have you forgotten that the Akatsuki? Nagato?! This village is in danger and you want to drink and play games. You are the fucking Hokage start acting like it!" he yelled. 

You had grown silent during his outburst, having never seen him so worked up before. When he pulled you up and tossed you over his shoulder you said nothing. 

Seeing Tsunade glaring at him he walked out with y/n over his shoulder. Making his way back to his apartment he thought on the past few days he had been away on his mission.

.........................

_He couldn't find out anything about Nagato's next plan. He knew only one thing whatever he was planning to do next, it was bad. Heading to the small village he made his way to the bar and ordered a drink. Before long he had drank a few bottles but it did nothing to help ease his mind. Closing his eyes he let his head fall back and sighed. When he felt the cushion beside him dip he snapped his eyes open and looked to see a woman, a pretty woman. She had the same color hair as y/n. She smiled at him seductively before trailing her finger up his chest. _

_"Hey there, you looked mighty lonely over here by yourself." she said with a smile. _

_Grinning he leaned back and poured her a cup of sake. It hadn't taken long for the two of them to head towards his room at the inn. Lifting her up into his arms and pushing her back to the door as soon as it was close. Sharing a heated kiss he felt her pull at his shirt . Dropping it to the floor he saw her slide the straps of her dress off her shoulders, letting the silk fabric pool around her hips. Glancing down at her bare breasts his breathing picked up and he leaned forward to engulf one of her nipples into his mouth. Making quick strides over to the bed he laid her down on it and hovered over her. He could feel her hands removing his belt and then undoing his pants. Groaning he felt his cock only stiffen a little, what the hell?! Come on dammit work! He had never had this problem before. _

_"Baby I want you so bad." she whispered._

_Her voice annoyed him, sounded nothing like the sweet one of y/n's. When her mouth moved to his neck and started sucking he grit his teeth. Moving his hands to her waist he tried to get back into the mood. 'Just imagine it's her.' his mind told him. Finding her mouth again he felt his lip twitch, she tasted like cigarette smoke and her lips were different than the ones he wanted to kiss. Growing frustrated he leaned back and quickly turned her over. If he didn't see her face maybe he could just imagine it was her, that it was y/n. LIfting her dress he pulled down her thong, God he hated thongs, y/n didn't wear them. Focus! He needed this, need to release all the pent up sexual frustration from being around her. Fumbling with his pants he dropped them down, hearing a thump he looked at the floor and saw the book he had been working on laying there, it must have fallen out of his pocket. Looking at the page it had fallen open on he saw the latest page he had been working on, bookmarked by a picture of him and y/n taken by Sakura a week ago when he had to walk back into the village wearing the 'fishtail' braid she had put in his hair. While he tried to put on an annoyed look he was still grinning slightly with y/n Standing in front of him with her head leaned back onto his chest smiling up at him. _

_"Hey you just gonna look at it or are you going to fuck it?"_

_Closing his eyes he saw her before him, smiling at him softly like she always did. Stepping back he pulled up his pants, he couldn't do this. "Get out." he said flatly. _

_"Excuse me?" the woman asked, turning to look at him._

_"I said get out." he said, looking at her with a blank expression. She huffed and puffed for only a few seconds before she was standing, pulling her dress back up and strutting to the door._

_"Fuck you asshole!" _

_Hearing the door slam shut he let out a deep growl and flopped to the bed. What the hell? Why was he so stuck on one woman? He didn't like these strange feelings inside of him, that was for sure. _

_......................._

Now he was both exhausted and tense as hell. His muscles ached in want, not being lessened any by the woman he desired currently flung over his shoulder. Opening the door to his apartment he kicked it shut behind him and headed into the guest bedroom to drop her on the bed. "Get some sleep." he said and went to walk out. 

Seeing him go to leave you quickly stood and grabbed his hand, "Jiraiya wait." you said. 

"What?" he sighed.

Furrowing your brows you looked down, "I... I just wanted to talk to you, I haven't seen you in a few days and I..."

"Would you stop being so clingy, I just got home from a long and tiring mission. All I wanted to come home and rest before I have to leave again tomorrow and instead I had to go and look for you." he said turning to look at her. 

Glaring up at him you felt your temper flickering to life. "You didn't have to come looking for me I'm not some child that needs to be monitored!"

Hearing her yell at him he clenched his fists, he was not in the mood for this. "Ever since I got back I've been having to take care of you, like some constant helpless burden I didn't ask for! If fate was going to bring me back to life it could have at least had a woman that would put out find me! Instead I get stuck with a lonely broken woman who only ever wants to talk!"

Your eyes were beginning to get blurry but you clenched your teeth, "There's the real Jiraiya everyone told me about. The man who cares more about getting laid than anything else. Glad to finally hear what you really think." you said, your voice cracking at the end.

Laughing darkly he shook his head, "You want to know what I really think?" he growled. "You don't belong here and I wish I had been rid of you a month ago." he said in a deep voice. 

Stunned by his words you just stood there. Looking down you felt a sharp pain in your chest but hid it. 

Realizing what he had said he watched as a tear fell to the floor in front of her feet. It felt like someone was shoving a knife into his chest. "Y/n I..." he said reaching out for her hand but she snatched it away from him. Looking over her he saw her curling up slightly. 

"Please leave me alone." you asked in a whisper, biting your lip when it wouldn't stop trembling. 

Hearing the pleading in her voice he dropped his head and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Walking out of the room he went straight to the door and grabbed his bag, he couldn't wait till morning he had to leave now, had to do something. Opening the apartment door he stopped mid step and looked back towards the guest bedroom, there was that pull again, but he had done enough damage for one night. They both needed time to cool down, when he got back they would talk. Maybe he would open up to her about the way he had been feeling lately. With a heavy sigh he left. 

........................

You had cried yourself to sleep last night, your heart aching after Jiraiya's words. It was what you had feared most, he didn't want you. All he wanted was sex. While yes you found yourself desiring the male as well, something you hadn't ever felt, you also wanted something more. But not surprisingly he did not. Truth be told it was probably a good thing the two of you had never become intimate, he had tons of experience and you had none. You would have just made a fool of yourself. Guess you did that anyway though, jumping to the conclusion that the two of you were friends. Sniffling you wiped away your tears and stood from bed. Walking to the dresser you pulled on your old clothes. Neatly folding all the clothes he had bought you you placed them on the top of the dresser in a neat pile. Making the bed and cleaning the room completely you grabbed the backpack you had first sent him off with. Packing it with your sketch pad, filled with all your drawings of this place and the people you had grown close with. Leaving the Handmaid's tale book for Jiraiya to read you did grab the picture of your parents you always used as a bookmark and added that to your bag. Grabbing the picture Sakura had taken of you and Jiraiya you felt another tear roll from your eye. Sniffling you swallowed the lump in your throat and zipped the bag shut. Opening the door to his guest bedroom you peeked out but saw his bedroom door open. Walking out you found him gone, his bag missing as well. He had left for his mission. So much for saying goodbye. Finding a piece of paper and pen on his desk you closed your eyes for a moment before opening them and pressing the pen to the parchment.

Walking through the village you looked around in sorrow. Without a word to anyone you exited the gate and took one look back on the place you had come to think of as home. "Goodbye Jiraiya." you whispered, another tear falling from your eye. A sharp pain filled your chest and traveled down your left arm a burning around your pinky finger that made you whimper. Opening and closing your hand you bit your lip before you started walking west. 


	8. Chapter 8

Wincing at the ache in his left arm he headed towards Tsunade's office to give her the details he had picked up. Knocking on the door he heard her beckon him inside and opened the door. Seeing her lift her eyes to him he noticed them narrow. She was still mad about him yelling at her the other day. 

"What is it?" Tsunade asked, looking back down at her papers.

"They are on the move. Can't tell you when but they will attack here. Nagato will want to inflict as much damage as possible." he said. Sighing he rubbed the back of his neck, "Look Tsunade, I'm sorry about the other night. I had no reason to lose my temper with you and I never should have said what I did. I know you care about the leaf village as much as I do. I also can imagine how stressful it is, you deserve a break." he said, bowing his head, tensing as the pain started up again.

Seeing his eye and lip twitch along with noticing his body tense she narrowed her eyes. "Are you injured?" she asked, her voice still a little rough sounding but not as much as it was. 

"No just something that has been happening occasionally since I woke up in y/n's world. Think it's from where Nagato severed my arm while we were fighting."

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT!" she yelled, her eyes wide. 

"Well I mean it was back when I showed up in y/n's world so I didn't think it was important." he shrugged. "Anyway I'm guessing that's where these pains started coming from, that and this red line." he told her, lifting his hand up and scratching again at the red line around his little finger. 

Red line?! "What red line?" she asked. 

"The one right here, see." he said, holding out his hand. 

Looking at the man's hand she saw nothing and sucked in a breath, her lips parting a small amount. "Jiraiya I need you to go get y/n right now. I must speak with the both of you immediately." 

Furrowing his brows looked down at his friend. "Why? What's wrong?" he asked, confused on why she was so serious acting all of a sudden.

Moving over to him she took his hand and rubbed over the where she knew the line was, where her's was. "I can't see the line you are talking about Jiraiya just like you can't see mine." She told him holding out her left hand and looking down at her pinky. When he went to speak she shook her head, "Go get y/n and then I will explain, I promise." she said, looking up at him. 

Seeing no joke in her golden eyes he nodded before leaving the room and making his way for his own home. Unlocking the door he was surprised to find no light on. It was night but it wasn't late enough for her to be sleeping just yet. Maybe she was in the bathroom? Walking towards the rooms he saw the bathroom door open, nope not in there. Seeing no light on in her room either he knocked lightly. "Y/n?" Nothing. Knocking a little louder he bit his lip, "Y/n I know you are probably still mad at me and you have every right to be but Tsunade wants to speak to the both of us." Still hearing nothing he straightened up and turned the knob to open the door. Pushing it open he looked towards the bed and saw it empty, the blanket and pillows placed back in their original spot. Furrowing his brows he flipped on the light and looked around. All the clothes he had bought her were folded in a neat pile on the dresser and beside it was the book she had said he could have. Something was wrong. "Y/N!?" he called out now moving to search the entire house, turning on every light. The house was clean of any trace of her, all signs that she had been staying with him gone. It felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. Quickly running to his room he saw the backpack she had lent him gone. "Oh no." he mumbled. Going to the living room he went to open the door but caught sight of something laying on his desk. Walking over he saw a folded piece of paper with his name written on it. Lifting it up he read,

_Jiraiya, _  
_You were right, I don't belong here and I am so sorry to have burdened you, it was never my intention and I hope you can forgive me. _  
_Thank you so much for everything you have done for me. I will never forget our time spent together as it was the first happiness in my_  
_ life in many years. Please be safe. Thank you again._  
_Y/n. _

He just stood there in a state of shock and then it hit him, a sharp pain that ran up his arm and into his chest. A burning sting around his little finger. Grabbing his chest with his right hand he looked down at his left to see the red line there glowing. Looking out the window at the night sky he took off back to Tsunade's office and found her sitting at the couch, sipping at a tea. 

"Where..."

"She's gone." he said, panting. 

"What do you mean she's gone?" Tsunade asked. 

"She left. The other night after I took her home we got into a fight and I said some things that I never should have said, things that I didn't mean." he said, hanging his head. "Have you seen her at all since I left?"he asked, hoping and praying that maybe she had just went to stay at an inn. 

"No I haven't, but I just thought she was at your apartment or something." she said. Standing she shook her head and walked out to the hall, going into the next room she saw the two shinobi on night shift. "I need you to go search the village for y/n. Look at all the inns and ask anyone you think she maybe with." she instructed them before heading back to her office. Seeing Jiraiya just standing there rubbing his face she shut the door. "Jiraiya I need you to come sit, I have something to tell you, something I have had a suspicion about since you showed up here with her." she told him in a serious voice. 

Over what felt like hours Jiraiya listened without a word as Tsunade told him about the red string of fate. She told him about how the two people were soulmates and according to this myth, the gods tie an invisible red cord around the finger of those that are destined to meet one another in a certain situation as they are 'their true love'. According to legend, the deity in charge of 'the red thread' is believed to be Yuè Lǎo, the old lunar matchmaker god, who is in charge of marriages. The two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of place, time, or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break. 

Holding his face in his hands he shook his head. "Come on Tsunade you can't really believe all of this..."

"I do. I know it's real because I shared a red line with Dan." she said, a single tear rolling from her cheek. 

Looking up he saw his friend crying and furrowed his brows. 

Swallowing she let out a shaky breath, "Jiraiya I know how this sounds but I also know that you feel something for her." Seeing him close his eyes she moved beside him, "When she is happy you are happy. If you are apart then it feels like some part of you is missing. If she is sad or scared it feels like someone is squeezing your heart.... Your chest and arm has been bothering you since you left the other night hasn't it, since you and y/n got into your fight, right?" When he said nothing she licked her lips. "You died. You died and you were sent to another world, you're young again, look to be around the same age as her now. Out of everyone that could have found you she did. She took care of you and helped you when she could have just kicked you to the road." Seeing him closing his eyes tightly he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Right now it feels like your finger is on fire and your heart is being stabbed. You hurt her, caused her to leave, to leave you and it is tearing you apart because you love her."

Gasping he opened his eyes and looked down at the wooden floor. He couldn't... could he? He had lusted after women sure but to have actually fallen in love... no way. But then he closed his eyes and he could see her, she was so beautiful. She was smiling at him like she always did and it made his heart flutter. He did. He loved her. "Tsunade I... what if she doesn't feel the same, she doesn't even know what I really look like.."

"Actually she does, she saw your file and she said you looked handsome." Tsunade told him with a smile. 

"Well she doesn't know everything I've done, I mean you know what kind of person I am, Hell the kid calls me the pervy sage. why would she want to be with someone like me?" he said, now standing and pacing the room. 

He really was trying to find any excuse wasn't he. Sighing she leaned back and crossed her legs, "She has heard the stories both from me and some of the others." she chuckled. When his brow lowered she tilted her head and smiled softly, "Jiraiya what are you so afraid of?"

That was the question wasn't it. Hanging his head he swallowed hard. "She was raped." he said in a low voice. Hearing her small gasp he took a deep breath to calm his anger at the thought. "What if I can never be what she deserves? What if I am never good enough?" 

Sighing she stood and moved over to him, looking up into his eyes she smiled, "You are an amazing person Jiraiya. Yeah you're a perv and you come off as childish sometimes but you are also kind and strong." she told him then smiled, "You will make her a good husband." she said and saw him blush making her giggle. Hearing a knock she turned and bid the person inside. 

Looking to see the two ninja Tsunade had sent out standing in the door he rose his chin, "Did you find out anything?" he asked. 

"She is no where in the village. Although Hana Inuzuka said that she thought she saw her leaving the front gate three days ago with a bag on her back." 

Sucking in a breath he looked to Tsunade, "I have to go." he said.

"I know. Go. Find her and bring her back." she nodded and watched him run out.

Running out he jumped to the roofs to quickly leave the village. She was three days ahead of him, three days she had been out in the dangerous land alone. She would head back to the village hidden in the rain, If she thought he didn't want her she would try and get back home. Looking up he saw the moon full, he had to get to her before she was gone forever. But that wasn't all. He knew what was out there and it filled him with fear to know she was out here with no means of protecting herself and it was all his fault. All those things he had said to her, those lies he told out of anger and frustration. Gritting his teeth he pushed harder. If she died out here, he would never forgive himself. 

.................

You were so hungry. So tired. Your feet hurt almost as much as your heart. Feeling the rain grow harder you wiped the wet hair form your face and then wrapped your arm back around you, it was so cold. You couldn't even feel your fingers anymore. Looking up you just could make out the full moon through the clouds. You had to make it, you had to get home. A home without him. Feeling that ache in your heart you sniffled, at least with the rain no one would be able to tell you were crying. Seeing a large body of water coming up you pushed your exhausted body to its limits. When you and Jiraiya had first arrived you had been out in the middle of the lake. Looking around you saw no one and furrowed your brows. Okay you could do this, you had swimmed in the lake by your home your whole life. "Please don't be infested with monsters or something." you begged. Walking out into the cold water you stopped and took a few deep breaths. "Okay you can do this." you said. Going deeper into the water you took a deep breath before you kicked off and started swimming towards the middle. Kicking your feet you tried to keep your head above water. The rain was beating down on you like little pebbles now, blinding you from everything more than five feet in front of you. Gasping you sputtered as a wave pushed water into your face. Continuing on you squint your eyes when you saw something blueish in the water ahead of you. That was it that was the portal. Swimming as hard as you could you got to the middle of the glowing water and waited but nothing happened. "Come on." you said. Still nothing. Looking up you saw the moon above you full. Snapping your eyes back down to the glowing circle you felt your chin shake and tears fill your eyes. "WORK DAMMIT!" you screamed. Going under you looked around but saw nothing but blackness. Shooting back up when you ran out of air you sobbed, "Please... I want to go home..." you cried. After a an hour of floating in the glowing circle you managed to drag yourself to the shore. Laying on the ground under the trees you cried and felt consciousness slip away. Your eyes closing to leave you in darkness.

......................

Running as fast as he could he neared the lake and searched for y/n. He hadn't caught up to her on the trail, she had been too far ahead of him. Seeing tracks heading into the water he swallowed hard. Noticing a blue dot out on the water he ran across the lake towards it. "Please no." he begged. Looking over the water he didn't see anyone there. God had she tried to swim her way to the portal. The wind and rain were making the water choppy. Fear that she may have drowned filled him to his core. When he reached the blue light in the middle of the lake he looked around. "Y/n!?" he yelled. Turning around in circles he didn't see anything. Looking up at the setting moon and then back at the water he felt his heart clench. Was she gone? Was he too late? Latting his body fall into the cold water he looked under hoping to see her but there was only the blackness of the water. Coming back up he gave another turn, searching for her. "NO. NOOOO!" he screamed. Diving into the water he followed the blue light down but the deeper he got it seemed to disappear. She was gone. Getting back to the surface he hit at the water and roared in anger. Chakra shot from his body and he screamed, his heart breaking, she was gone and he would never see her again. Sitting on top of the waters surface the sannin cried. 


	9. Chapter 9

Arriving back to the leaf village he was shocked by the devastation. The entire village was destroyed. Seeing groups of people he looked around for a familiar face and turned when he heard his name being called. It was Kakashi. Listening as the man told him about Pain's desolation of the village and how Naruto had defeated him he felt his eyes widen, Naruto was a hero and had finally been recognized by the village. Unfortunately that wasn't all, Tsunade was in a coma, pushed too much in her desperation to save the leaf village. When he had been caught up he looked up and met the man's eye. "Where is he?" 

Walking into the tent that had been set up he saw the boy laying on the bedroll on the ground, sleeping. Sighing he lowered himself down beside him and leaned his head back against the pole. Closing his eyes he thought of y/n and felt his heart ache. She was supposed to be here with him, he was supposed to introduce her to his godson. 

"Who are you?" a tired voice asked.

Opening his eyes he saw Naruto staring at him. Putting on a smile he huffed, "Don't recognize me kid? I know I look a little different but come on." he said. Watching realization come over his face he saw the boy leap for him and didn't realize until the last second that he was throwing a punch. Being knocked in the side of the jaw he rolled to the ground. "WHAT THE HELL?! That's some greeting for your master you got there." he growled. 

"I thought you died? They said you were dead! Why do you look different, was it all just some trick this whole time? Another lie!? You knew the fourth Hokage was my father and you said nothing!" Naruto yelled, looking at the man with tears in his eyes. 

Sitting back up he looked the boy in the eyes and sighed. "Sit I have a story to tell you."

.....................

Walking through the forest on trembling legs you looked around but didn't recognize anything around you. It wasn't raining anymore so that was a good sign and the sun was out so hopefully soon your clothes would dry. It had been two days since you had failed in your attempt to get back home so five days in total without food. You had to find something to eat soon or you would be too weak to carry on. Getting close to a river of sorts you stopped to get a drink. Sitting on the rocky bank you sighed and thought back to everything your father had taught you. You knew how to hunt, how to fish but without a bow or a pole you were screwed. Biting your lip you looked back at the forest. You hated it but you needed to head back into the safety of the trees, needing it's cover. With forced energy you stood and started walking again. Searching for any type of fruit or berry you saw some mushrooms growing by the roots of a tree and hurried over. Looking them over you saw they were a deep red and kidney shaped, nothing like the ones they sold in the grocery store. Biting your lip you picked some and placed them in your bag, saving them for a last resort. Standing you began walking again. 

After a few hours you had still found no food and the sun was starting to set. Resting against a tree you closed your eyes and sighed. You wouldn't make it another week like this. A sudden voice made you tense up and quickly snap your eyes open. Hiding behind the tree you looked to see a small road a couple meters in front of you. Watching a few men walk down the road you narrowed your eyes. They didn't look like Shinobi, they were wearing common clothes and straw hats. Biting your lip you followed them, staying hidden in the trees just in case. After a ten minute walk you stopped behind a growth of Bamboo to see the road open up to a small village of sorts. There seemed to be only twenty or so single houses in total and a handful of small buildings. Surveying the people you took notice of their lack of weapons and headbands. Seeing an older woman out getting clothes off the line you took a deep breath and moved out from your hiding place to walk towards her. "Umm excuse me ma'am..."

Looking up at the voice the woman furrowed her brows at the young woman standing in front of her. She knew immediately that the girl was not from here and stiffened. "Please I don't have anything worth stealing I..."

Hearing her accusation you quickly shook your head. "No, no ma'am I'm not here to steal anything from you I promise. All I wanted was to ask you a question." you said. Reaching into your bag you pulled out one of the mushrooms you had picked earlier. "I was just wondering if you could tell me if these were safe to eat. I'm not from around here so I don't really know what's edible and what's..."

Gasping at the mushrooms in the girls hand she looked up at her. "My dear where did you find these?"

"Oh I umm... I found them out in the woods." you said, pointing back from the way you came. "Why are they bad or.."

"No. No dear girl they are not poisonous, on the contrary they are quite rare. Used in medicines." she said. 

Feeling your brow twitch you looked from the woman to the mushrooms in your hand. "Oh. Well I..." hearing your stomach give a loud rumble you winced at the empty pain. 

Hearing the young woman's stomach give a growl she furrowed her brows. Now taking the time to look at the girl she took notice of how skinny the girl looked. Skinny and exhausted. Glancing back towards her home when she heard the sickly cough she grinned softly. "I tell you what my dear, how about you give the people of this village those mushrooms and in return I feed you and give you a place to stay for the night." she offered. 

Meeting her kind eyes you nodded quickly and grinend. "Thank you." Following her inside her home you looked around and noticed it looked very homey. Seeing her turn towards you once she had placed the laundry basket on the table you gasped. "Oh right, here you go." you said, pulling out the rest of the mushrooms you had found. Holding out the armful you saw her eyes widen in surprise.

"Bless you child." she said. Hurrying to the door she called out, "Jethro! Come Quick!" She yelled and stepped back inside to smile at her guest.

Standing there in confusion you watched a man come running into the home, he looked like he was expecting something bad but when he noticed you his mouth parted and his brows knitted together. 

"Mother, who is this?" he asked. 

Smiling she moved to stand beside the girl. "This young woman is the answer to our prayers." 

Confused you looked between the woman and man. 

..........................

Once he had explained the whole story of his death and second chance to Naruto he saw the boy just sitting there in silence. Something that was unusual for him. 

"So this woman, y/n, she's your soulmate?" he asked and saw his teacher nod sadly. He had never seen the pervy sage so upset. "Can't you just go through the portal when it's a full moon again?" he asked. 

Shaking his head he looked down. "I tried getting through the other day and it wouldn't let me go? Maybe it's only a one time thing. Maybe I just missed my chance. Either way she's gone..."

"She is not." 

Turning quickly he saw Fukasaku and Shima there and smiled. 

"Jiraiya I thought I would never see you again." Shima said in a joyish voice. 

"Yes you gave us all a scare." Fukasaku said. 

"My apologies old friends but I did not want to interrupt Naruto's training." he said, bowing his head. 

"Yes and it is good you didn't as it is likely he would not have been able to defeat Pain without it." Fukasaku hummed. "Now Jiraiya we were listening to your recent events with this young woman. The red string of fate it would seem." he said and saw Jiraiya nod before glancing at his hand.

Hanging his head he sighed, "Yes but none of that matters anymore. She is gone...OWW." Rubbing his head where the toad had smacked him he looked up at the two. 

"Do you know why she was dragged here with you?" Shima asked, smiling softly. Seeing him confused she chuckled. "It is because the two of you can not be apart. You died and were sent to her world, even changing back to her age again. When you made the choice to return here fate intervened and brought her here with you."

Still seeing him not understanding Fukasaku sighed, "Neither of you can leave this world without the other. She is still here." 

...........................

Turns out the Lingzhi mushrooms you had come across by accident were ones that the village people had been looking for for days. With every small child in the village deathly sick they all had lost hope and were prepared the loose the little ones within the next week. But thanks to you that didn't happen. The doctor of the village had taken the mushrooms you had brought and was quick to make a medicine out of them to give to the children. One of the children happened to be the woman that you had approached, Lin's, granddaughter. The little girl who's name you had found to be, Kay was four years old and had come down with the sickness three days ago. In that time she had not been able to keep anything down. She slept more than anything and had a high fever that brought on chills. Apparently there had already been two children that had died from the illness. Now though it looked as the rest of them would make a fast recovery. 

Eating your bowl of soup that Lin had given you you hummed at the feeling of food in your belly. 

Seeing the girl appreciate the meal so much made Lin wonder how long she had been without one. Glancing at her clothes she saw them filthy along with her hair which she had tied back. This young woman had been through a lot there was no doubt about that. Hearing a small voice they all looked over towards the kitchen door to see Kay standing there. 

"Kay my sweet you should still be resting." Jethro said. 

"I was thirsty." the little girl said, rubbing her eyes. "Who are you?" she asked seeing another sitting at their dinner table. 

Swallowing your food you smiled at her, "Oh I'm y/n. I'm glad you are feeling better." you said. When she got close to you you saw her peek down at your dumpling and smiled. Lifting it up you held it out to her, "Here you can have it. I bet you're hungry after being sick." you said.

"We haven't been able to get her to eat anything since she first got sick." Jethro said.

When she gave you a look you rose a brow. "You know the sooner you start eating again the sooner you will be able to play again." you tried but she only bit her lip. "I saw your dolls in the living room, they're really pretty. If you eat a little bit then maybe you'll feel like showing them to me later." you said and saw her smile. Holding out the dumpling she took it this time and you smiled, giving her a wink. 

Watching the scene Lin smiled softly. 

You had managed to get Kay to eat the dumplings along with some broth before she grew tired and headed back to bed but not before making you promise to play with her tomorrow. "Cross my heart." you said and saw her smile. Helping with the dishes you finished drying the one and heard Lin tell you to follow her. Walking behind her through the small home you came to a bathroom and saw a tub of steaming water drawn. 

"Let's get you cleaned up, I will wash your clothes, In the meantime you may wear some of my late daughter in law's old things, she was around your size." Lin said, pulling out a towel and placing it on the wooden counter. 

"This wasn't part of our deal." you said, shaking your head. 

"No but I want to do it. You saved the children of this village's life y/n, you saved my granddaughter. Least we can do is help you." She said then smiled. "Alright dearie strip and give me those filthy clothes." 

Looking down and then back up at her you started to open your mouth but she cut you off. 

"I have raised four daughters and six granddaughters, you have nothing I have not seen before." she said. 

Snapping your mouth back shut you pushed your pants and underwear off before pulling off your shirt and unhooking your bra. Blushing beet red you handed them to her and saw her nod to the tub. "Thank you." you whispered and saw her give you a soft smile before she left the room, shutting the door behind you. Turning back to the bath you stepped into it, flinching a little at the hot water but sitting in it no less. Feeling your sore muscles relax you sighed. Grabbing the bar of soap you smelled it and hummed at the scent of lemongrass and lavender. Scrubbing your body clean you dipped your head under before you started on your hair. It took two washes before you finally go the locks back clean. Stepping out of the now cold water you dried off and found a simple dress left there. Slipping it on you let out the water and heard a knock. When the door opened you saw Lin there and smiled at her. 

"Well look there was a pretty young woman under all that grit." she said teasingly. "Here let us see if we can do something with that hair." she said, patting a small stool. 

Going to sit on the stool you felt as the older woman started combing through your hair, managing to get out all the knots and tangles that had taken over you hair the past week. Once she was pleased she showed you to a room that had a bedroom on the floor. "Thank you so very much." you said and saw her nod. 

"You are more than welcome y/n. Sleep well." she told the girl before making her leave. 

Settling down you blew out the candle and laid your head on the round pillow. Letting out a long sigh you thought of Jiraiya, the man you fell in love with. "I wonder if he misses me as much as I miss him?" you whispered. Closing your eyes you felt a tear roll down your cheek, 'No, he didn't even want you there in the first place. He's glad you're gone.' Feeling an ache in your heart you curled up on the thin roll. 

.........................

She was here. She was here in this land and she was alone. Nothing to eat, nothing to keep her warm or protect her from danger. Was she even still alive? YES! Yes she was alive. Fukasaku had said if she was dead he would have known. '...And unbearable pain like you have never felt. Then the feeling of emptiness.' That was what Fukasaku had said. Besides that he knew she was alive because he believed in her, she wouldn't give up easily. 

Leaving the village again he ran in the direction of Amegakure, he would start his search there. 

..........................

Spending the next few days with the people of the small village without a name you helped with chores and played with the children that had now returned to their carefree selves. When you decided to carry on and announced that you would be leaving in the morning Lin was the one to try and talk you into staying. Thanking her but telling her that you wanted to keep moving she smiled in a motherly way.

"Verywell my dear but you always remember that you have a place here." Lin smiled. 

Taking your bag from her you felt it's heavier weight and furrowed your brows, looking at her you saw her grin. 

"Some things to help you along your way."

Hugging her you bowed your head in thanks before turning to leave, hearing her tell you to keep an eye out for bandits on the road. Waving goodbye to everyone you turned towards the woods and started on your way, heading northwest. By the time nightfall came again you had found a small cliff to rest by at the top of the small mountain, Unzipping your bookbag you found a blanket, a jug full of water and some rice balls making you smile softly. Wrapping the blanket around your body you leaned back against the small cliff and looked at the stars as you ate one of the rice balls. It was quiet out, the sound of crickets and owls filling the night air. It was rather peaceful out here but images of you and Jiraiya lounging on your swing on a similar night filled your mind and soon you started to frown. You wondered if he ever could have loved you, if you could have done something more to make yourself look more appealing to him. There was one word that kept floating through your brain, one word that he had called you that had you hating yourself, Broken. 

........................

"Have you seen this woman?" he asked, holding up the picture of him and y/n for the man to see. Seeing him shake his head he thanked him and sighed. He had searched all over the rain village and found no sign of her, no one here even recognize her. Rubbing his neck he tucked her picture away and walked north. Maybe she hadn't came this way. He had found her tracks by the lake shore that night, she had swam into the lake hoping to be taken home but it didn't work. He remembered the wind, it was storming that night making the current blow north. She had been pushed north, into Grass territory. 

Leaving Amegakure he started towards Kusagakure, hoping she had went that way. The village hidden in the grass was an ally of the leaf village so at least there he knew she wouldn't be in as much danger but the road outside of the village was free range. It should only take him an hour or two to get to the grass village, he'd be there a little past nightfall. Hearing thunder behind him he turned and saw storm clouds to the far south, hopefully he could beat the storm there. If he wasn't mistaken there was a small village between here and there, he'd ask if any of them had seen her pass through on his way. 

........................

BOOM!

Snapping awake you looked around, what was that sound? Looking around you saw nothing but the dark trees and rocks. Looking up you saw the stars gone, leaving the land almost black. Feeling a drop of rain hit you then another you stood, shoving your blanket in your bag you zipped it up. You had to find somewhere to keep dry, you couldn't afford to get soaked like last time or worse struck by lightning. When a bolt of lightning lit up the sky you looked around for any shelter to wait out the rain. Seeing a couple of darker areas that you assumed were caves down the mountain side you started making your way down. Stumbling when you couldn't see what was in front of you you hurried into the small cave, leaning back against the side. 

"Well, well, well, What do we have here?" 

Stiffening your breath caught in your throat and you turned your head towards the back of the cave. 

.........................

Seeing the lights of the small village he made his way towards one of the men standing outside of the home working in the garden. "Excuse me..." When The man looked up at him he saw fear come over his face and watched him grip his hoe harder in his hands. "Whoa easy there, I'm mean you no harm. I just want to ask you a question." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the picture, "Have you seen this woman?" 

"Hey that's y/n." 

Hearing the little girl he tilted his head and saw her peeking out from behind the man's leg. Crouching down he smiled softly at her. "I see you know my friend." 

Sighing Jethro looked down at his daughter and rubbed her head before looking back up at the man. "Yes we know Y/n. She came to this village a few days ago, asking my mother about some mushrooms she found in the forest. She said she wasn't from around here and only wanted to know if they were edible. Unbeknownst to her they were Lingzhi mushrooms."

Gasping he rose his brows, those things were rare, so rare that many people had lost their lives over them. 

"The children here have been sick, two lost their lives and we feared the rest of our little ones would soon perish as well. So when she showed up with the one thing we needed to save them we were very grateful. My mother offered her a meal and a place to stay, poor thing looked like she hadn't eaten in days. She left first thing this morning, we supplied her with supplies and even offered her a more permanent place to stay but she said she had to keep moving."

She wasn't here but she had just left this morning, he was close. "I don't suppose you know which way she went do you?" he asked. 

Humming Jethro rubbed his chin, "Northwest I believe but I you are going after her I would tell you the same thing my mother told her."

Raising his chin he looked the man in the eye. 

"The land between here and the Earth country is crawling with bandits and rouge ninja, best to stay off the main road." Jethro told him and watched the man stand. 

"Thank you for aiding my friend." Jiraiya said, bowing his head. 

"There is no need for thanks, she saved this village's children, my daughter's life. I wish there was more we could have done for her." Jethro sighed. 

Humming he smiled. Heading in the direction the man had said he sniffed the air, rain was coming. He needed to find y/n soon. 


	10. Chapter 10

"Well, well well, what do we have here?"

Stiffening you slowly turned your head to look into the deeper part of the cave. Not seeing anything but darkness at first, the bolt of lightning lit up the sky and you saw the three men currently standing in the back of the cave. When it turned dark again one of them produced a light and you finally got a good look at the group. Two of them wore dark pants with wrapping around their lower legs and sandals on their feet. Only one of the two adorned a shirt and the other a vest looking thing. The last had on a long skirt type thing and had a large rope tied about his waist and long black hair that cascaded down his back and shoulders, partially covering his face. All in all the group of men wore sinister smiles as they looked at you and it chilled you to your core. Swallowing hard you looked between the three before speaking, "I'm sorry I didn't know this cave was already taken." you said, shaking your head. "I'll go find ano.." you said going to leave but were cut off when a strong hand grabbed your wrist. Snapping your eyes back you saw the one with the black hair smirking at you.

"Now now doll no need to rush off." he smiled. 

"Yea in fact we were just saying we could use some entertainment." the male with the vest added, stepping closer. 

Shaking your head you tried pulling your hand out of the man's grip, "No I really should be going." you tried. 

"Such a pretty looking thing like you shouldn't be out by yourself. No telling what kind of monsters are lurking about." the black haired one said, moving to stroke her cheek.

Leaning so your face was out of his reach you smacked away his hand. "Don't touch me." you hissed. 

Growling the man grabbed her other wrist and spun her around, throwing her into the stone wall behind him. "You're in need of some manners ain't you girl." 

Groaning at your throbbing head you move to stand and suddenly a sharp sting met your face as the man struck you. 

"I didn't say you could get up!" he yelled.

"Let's see what kind of goodies she's got in the bag." the man with the vest said, grabbing the bag on her back and yanking it off her arms.

Watching him dump out your things you stiffened when he picked up your sketch pad, seeing the picture of you and Jiraiya fall out. When he reached down to grab it you jumped forward. "NO! AHHACK!" Rolling to your side when he kicked you in the ribs you started coughing. Oh God something was definitely broken, breathing hurt so bad. 

"Damnit Vex bind her hands!" he yelled. Looking at the picture he huffed, "Who's this then, you're boyfriend?"

"Huh, looks like a pushover." the man without the shirt said as he moved to grab the food. 

Struggling as the man tied your hands behind your back with an scratchy rope you whimpered when he tossed you back to sit on the cave floor before he moved over to eat your food with the rest. Watching them look through sketch book you saw something shiny under the blanket and squinted your eyes, it was a knife, Lin must have packed it in your bag. Making sure they weren't looking you slowly reached over the few inches to grab it, pulling it behind you and starting to cut the rope around your left wrist. Wincing when the blade sliced your skin you stayed silent and kept up at a slow pace, not wanting them to catch on. While trying to get your hands free you stayed still and planned your next move. It was three against one and you didn't know if they had any jutsus. Still you had to get out, who knows what they would do to you if you didn't. You were injured, along with your ribs you could feel something running down your temple, you must have cut your head open on the rocks when he threw you. 

"Let's see what else this girl's got that's any good." the one with the vest said as he moved over towards the woman, smiling. 

Seeing the man come walking closer to you you shrunk up, Shit you hadn't cut through the rope yet. "Leave me alone." you growled, trying to kick at him. 

Grabbing her leg he squeezed hard and shoved them to the side as he kneeled beside her. Smiling he chuckled. "You sure are a feisty one aren't you." he huffed. Gripping her shirt collar in one hand he yanked down, ripping the material almost in half. 

Gasping when he ripped away your shirt and stared at your bra clad chest you began to grow terrified. Sawing away as fast as you could at the rope you felt it give way and gripped the knife hard before swinging your hand around and plunging the knife into the side of his neck. His sickening yell of pain alerted the others and you quickly scrambled to your feet, bolting from the cave as fast as you could and running out into the storm. Hearing them roar in rage behind you. 

.........................

Over the booming thunder and crackling lightning he heard it, a scream. Taking off in the direction he crossed the peak of the mountain and saw a small light down a ways from the inside of a cave. Running as fast as his legs would take him he hurried into the cave and skidded to a stop at what he saw. There was a body, a man that had a knife sticking from his neck. The wound was still bleeding which means it had happened recently. Looking around the cave he saw a familiar bag and amongst it on the cave floor was the sketch book he had bought y/n. Seeing the picture of her parents and the one of the both of them laying beside it he quickly picked them all up and stuffed them in his bag before he was running out, following the yelling. She was in danger, that much he was sure of. It must have been her that killed that man and now whoever was with him was after her. He had to find her before they did, knowing they would want revenge for their fallen companion. 

A woman's scream echoed off the rocks and a sharp pain struck his chest. NO! She was hurt. Seeing a figure up ahead he pushed harder and as soon as he realized it wasn't y/n he attacked, knocking the man to the ground. Rolling he blocked the next attack and then jumped out of the way as a earth style jutsu was sent his way. 

"You're the guy from that picture the bitch had. If you're looking for her I'm afraid you're too late, once Giyo finds her there won't be much left." the man with no shirt said. 

Feeling anger corse through his veins he moved his hands and attacked. 

........................

Screaming out you looked down to see a pole of sorts though your thigh and pinning you to the tree. Hearing one of the voices grow closer you bit your lip to try and muffle your scream as you pulled your leg off the metal pole. Placing your hand over the wound you felt blood pouring from the opening. Trying to take a step you cried out and fell to the ground. Pushing yourself up you turned just in time to see the man with the skirt running towards you, kicking him with your good leg you watched his body get impaled on the pole before it disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Clone, that means the real one wasn't far behind. Standing you started running as best you could, draggin your injured leg behind you, looking behind you to see if the man was anywhere close you missed the edge of the hill and started tumbling down the side of it. Being hit against the rocks you tried to cover your head and cried out when your leg was poked at by the sharp rocks.

When you finally stopped rolling you felt faint, looking down when another bolt of light lit up the sky you saw your blood pouring over the rocks. It must have hit an artery. Hearing small rocks falling above you you looked up and made out a shadow quickly making it's way down to you. Breathing heavily you pulled your way up and held onto the large boulders to keep you upright as you looked for a place to hide. 

"Earth style: Rock collapse." 

Running the ground suddenly gave way under you and you slid down a hill. Landing hard you rolled to your stomach and looked around you. Seeing a little hole in the rocks you crawled over and squeezed your way inside. Thunder boomed around you and you tried to even out your breathing. Hearing the movement of rocks you held your breath. Looking up at the small opening you felt yourself becoming lightheaded, most likely from blood loss. 

"It seems like such a waste of my time to kill a pathetic thing like you. But I am going to enjoy this." he sneered, looking around for where she might have gone. He saw her limping, she couldn't have gotten far. "Come on little lamb, I know you are here."

Everything was starting to get fuzzy. His voice sounded muffled. 

"FOUND YOU!"

Looking up you saw a blurry dark figure and let your eyes slip closed, you were going to die. "Jiraiya..I lo..ve yo..." you mumbled, weakly. 

"Earth style: Stone coff..."

When nothing happened you forced one of your eyes to open but nothing was there. A flash of lightning crackled across the sky and then a dark shadow filled the opening of the crack. There was a voice, a deep voice, one that you had heard before, one that made your heart push on. Blinking when drops of rain fell from his hair onto your face you tried to get a good look at the blurry figure. 

....................

Panting he looked into the small crack and saw her. She was stuffed as deep as she could into the cramped space between the rocks. She was hurt that much he could tell from here, her eyes fighting to stay open. "Y/n." he called and saw her eyes open again, her lashes fluttering. Reaching in with the one arm he could manage to fit he tried to grab ahold of her but he couldn't reach. "Y/n take my hand." he said, breathing heavily. 

"J..Jiraiya?" you mumbled. 

"Yes. Yes sweetheart it's me.." he said but saw her shake her head. 

"no.. you're n..not real... it's jussssta trick..." you said, shaking your head and letting your eyes close. 

"It's not a trick y/n. It's not a Jutsu, it's me." he assured her. Seeing her crying when the light filled the sky again he furrowed his brows. 

"no it isn't cuz.. cuz he doesn't want me... doesn't want a woman that's b..brok..ken." you sobbed. 

Feeling that sharp pain in his heart he winced. His own words cutting him like a knife. Swallowing the knot in his throat he reached further, trying to push his body in deeper to reach her. Hearing the rocks above them moving he growled. "You are not broken and I am so sorry y/n. I do want you, I love you!" he yelled. 

Your lip was trembling at his words and you forced your heavy eyes open to look up at him, "How do I know you're not just saying that?" you asked. 

Looking into her eyes he smiled, "I guess you're just going to have to trust me." he said. When the small peebles started falling he reached for her again. "Grab my hand NOW!" he yelled. 

Reaching up you grunted at how heavy the limb felt. Brushing his fingertips you heard him yell for you to reach and then felt his strong hand grab yours. 

Pulling her out of the crack he held her to him and jumped just in time as the boulders fell directly where they had just been. Breathing heavily he looked down at her and grit his teeth, it was worse than he had thought. Her lashes fluttered as she tried to open her eyes but they wouldn't budge. Her shirt was ripped open to reveal her bra covered breasts and had it been any other time he would be a babbling mess but right now he was more worried about the crimson flowing wound on her thigh. Placing her down on the rocks he grabbed a roll of bandages from his bag and wrapped them around her leg, gritting his teeth when she whimpered in pain. Lifting her back up he stood and started running, she needed help and she needed it now. Luckily for him they were close to Boulder city. "Just hold on sweetheart." he said but felt her go limp in his hold. 

.........................

Sitting outside of the room he waited as the medics tended to his love. He tensed and closed his eyes when he heard her cry out in pain. After about an hour he heard the door open and looked to see the the main medic walk out and stop. Standing he moved towards him and saw the assistances walk away, a cart full of bloodied supplies in front of them. Swallowing hard he looked towards the older man, "How is she?" he asked. 

Sighing he adjusted his glasses, "Her femoral artery was nicked open and lost a lot of blood but we have her stable. Some of her ribs were broken as well and she has some nasty bruises and cuts. She will need rest and will need to keep an eye on that wound but she will make a full recovery." 

Breathing out a sigh of relief he bowed his head, "Thank you." he said. After paying the man for his services he quietly made his way into the inn room with her. She was laying on the bed with the blanket pulled over her. There was an IV hooked to her arm and a bandage tapped to the right side of her head, just over her temple. Moving closer he saw they had wrapped bandages around her chest and patched up some of the smaller cuts along her arms and shoulders. She was fast asleep when he sat beside her on the bed he noticed large bruise covering her left cheek and going up to her eye in the shape of a hand. Gritting his teeth he brushed back her hair and leaned down to place a kiss on her head. "I'm so sorry y/n." he mumbled. This was his fault, if he had never said what he did she wouldn't be in this situation, she would have never left. He had seen the rope tied around her wrist, adding that to her ripped shirt and he was pretty sure he knew what those men had tried to do. The thought alone made him livid. He had promised her he'd never let anything happen to her and he had failed but never again, that he would make sure of. Settling down on the bedroll on the floor he closed his eyes and for the first time in over a week sleep came easy, knowing that his soulmate was safe and with him once again. 

...........................

Whimpering you tried to open your eyes. It took a few seconds but soon enough you managed to open them little by little until you could look around the room. First thing you noticed was you were in a bed, second was that it felt like you had been run over by a mack truck. Going to raise your arm to your face you winced at the IV pushed into the crook of your arm. Looking up you saw the empty bag hooked up to the bedpost. Rolling your head to the side you looked around the room, there wasn't much, a small dresser and table with an oil lamp on it. A armchair with a bag sitting in it and beside it a single door that was closed. Seeing light coming in through the open window you tried to sit up. Failing the first time when your arms started to shake and your ribs felt like they had been set aflame you used all your strength to push your upper half up and sit on the bed. When your head throbbed you closed your eyes and groaned. Once you had leveled out you looked down at your body to see your upper half wrapped in bandages. Pulling away the blanket you saw you were in nothing but your underwear and blushed beet red. Seeing another bandage wrapped around your thigh you pulled it away just a bit to see stitches and scrunched your face up. Sighing you looked around the room for your clothes but didn't see them. Slowly you moved to turn your body and place your legs over the bed but a deep voice made you yelp in surprise. 

"Don't even think of getting out of that bed." he said as he crouched through the window and jumped to the floor. 

Looking at him you saw him carrying a paper bag in one hand and a cup of sorts in the other. Glancing between him and the door you raised a brow. 

Understanding her look he grinned, "They don't allow food in the rooms." he said. Placing the items on the small table he walked over to the bed and grabbed her legs to turn her back onto the bed, quickly covering her up before he could ogle at her bare skin but not missing the marks littering her beautiful skin. Moving back to the table he opened the bag and pulled out a container of food. Stirring it up with the chopsticks he handed it to her while he moved the chair over to the bed. It was quiet between the two of them as she slowly ate her soup and not a comfortable one either. Breathing out he bounced his knee, "Y/n I am so sorry for what I said to you. It was uncalled for and wrong of me. Please believe me when I saw I didn't mean any of it, not a word. You are far from a burden or helpless." Seeing her look down and lower her brows he furrowed his brows and moved to kneel in front of her on the floor, "Sweetheart I have never felt the same way about a woman as I do you. When you came here with me, when you were pulled here to this world I was so grateful and I know that sounds selfish and it is because you didn't choose to come here but I couldn't help it because I didn't want to leave you in the first place. I'll be completely honest y/n at first I thought this connection I had to you was just lust, same as any other woman but there was something more. I didn't just want to have sex with you I wanted something more. I enjoy spending time with you, talking to you. When I'm away from you I feel like there's a part of me missing. After I came back from that mission and I found your note I felt so lost, for the first time in my life I had my heart broken and I didn't understand what that feeling was until Tsunade told me." he said. Looking up into her e/c eyes he took a deep breath and licked his lips, "You are my soulmate..."

Listening as Jiraiya told you about the red string of fate you looked down at your pinky and tilted your head. When he grabbed your hand in his left one he rubbed his thumb over the red line and you saw it seem to throb with light, a warming traveling up your arm the whole way to your heart. It left you feeling safe and... loved. 

Watching her body visibly relax he smiled softly, "You feel it too, don't you?" he asked. 

His voice was so deep and low as he sat beside you on the bed that you sighed softly. Closing your eyes you licked your lips, "I do Jiraiya but... you don't want someone like me I mean I don't know anything about relationships or sex or..."

Shaking his head he cupped her cheek, "That doesn't matter y/n..."

Meeting his eyes you had to hold back your tears, "Yes it does. What if I suck at it? What if I can't make you happy or you change your mind? What if..."

Pushing his lips to hers he felt her still. When she didn't recoil away from him he took the opportunity to snake his arm around her waist and hold her close to him. He kissed her with as much passion as he could without hurting her injured body. When he knew they both needed to breath he pulled away and placed his forehead to hers. She said nothing and he pulled away to curl his finger under her chin, making her look at him from under her lashes, "There are other things I can teach you along with chakra control." he smirked and chuckled lightly when she blushed. Stroking her jaw with his thumb he grinned softly, "I love you y/n and I don't care what happened to you in the past, all that matters is our future." 

Swallowing hard you smiled, "I love you too." you told him in a soft voice but knew he heard when his face cracked into a large smile. His lips moving back to yours for another kiss. 


	11. Chapter 11

"Why can't I just walk?" you asked, holding onto Jiraiya's neck and laying your chin on his shoulder as he carried you piggy back style through the forest. You enjoyed this closeness to him, the feeling of his warm body and his manly scent but you were also super flustered about the way your new outfit rode up like this. Thinking on the memory of him bringing in a bag of clothes you blushed. Being that your old clothes were nothing but rags now he had brought you new clothes to wear, quickly grabbing your old clothes from you when you went to pull them on. 

_"You are not wearing these hole ridden things." he said, snatching them from the bed when he saw her go to put on the clothes. _

_"But..." you started. _

_"No." he said, turning he threw them into the irori. _

_Seeing him go to burn your clothes your eyes went wide and you hobbled from the bed. "Wait no Jiraiya not my jeans!" When he started moving his hands you Wrapped your arms around him and tried to keep him from making the hand signs. "I can sew the holes back up..." you said, trying to reason with him._

_"They are covered in blood and rips, I will buy you new clothes." he said, moving his hands when her efforts to stop him had no effect. _

_Seeing him blow fire on them you fell limply against him, "You're so mean... I paid like forty bucks for those." you grumbled._

_Chuckling he held her to him and kissed her head. "Here. New clothes." he said, holding the brown paper bag up in front of her. "Need help putting them on?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. _

Now you wore a long sleeved navy dress that ended just below your knees. It had large slits up either side that went the whole way up to your hip and skin tight black leggings underneath to keep your legs warm. All in all the outfit was comfy and looked quite flattering on you if you did say so yourself. The sleeves were loose enough that you didn't feel confined and the white belt around your waist helped give you that well desired hourglass figure. Jiraiya had also bought you a pair of sandals but because of your bandaged feet you wouldn't' be wearing them yet. 

"Maybe because your feet have blisters as big as grapes from those heavy boots of yours and you have a hole the whole way through your thigh." he said, raising a brow, glancing at her bandaged feet hanging by his legs. "How come you don't want me carrying you so much, not like I'm going to drop you or anything." he said. 

"I know you won't drop me but it's a long way back to the leaf village and I don't want to hurt your back." you said. When you both had left boulder city he had said you would be walking back to the village and not jumping because he didn't want to risk re-injuring you, especially since some of your injuries were already healing well. 

"Hurt my back?" he huffed, "I used to wear armor and carry a scroll that weighed almost as much as you." he said with a smile, not minding the chance to boast how strong he was. Thinking about something he tilted his head, "Where did you find those mushrooms at?" he asked. 

"By this stream. I can't remember where exactly but there was a little waterfall and some big rocks around it. Why?" you asked. 

"Because they would be really good for you to eat to keep from getting an infection while we are traveling. Plus it wouldn't hurt to carry some back to the village, they only grow around this part of the world and are really hard to find, it's amazing you just happened to come by them."

"I didn't know they were so special, I picked them because it was all I could find. I would have ate them then but I didn't know if they were hallausgenic and I didn't think it was a good idea to be walking through the forest high as hell." you giggled. 

Chuckling he shook his head, "No that would not have been good, it's not always as fun as they say it is trust me." he said. 

"Oh you don't have to tell me. Before my parents died I tried 'srooms with some friends, only ate one and when I looked at the sky all the stars turned into eyes and they were watching me. I ran the whole way back to my house, screaming. My dad was so mad, I didn't dare do anything out of line for the next three months, thought he was going to lock me in my room forever." you told him and heard him start laughing loudly. 

"It's not funny, damn blankets were trying to eat me." you giggled as he only laughed louder. "Only thing that calmed me down was this old stuffed lion that I had since I was a baby, it started talking to me and telling me it was okay."

His chest hurt he was laughing so hard. Taking a much needed breath he smiled. "Okay well your story eats mine. Only time I tried mushrooms was by accident, We were coming back from a mission and I ate some by mistake. Orochimaru kept telling me they were poisonous and I was going to die." 

Giggling you saw him heading towards a familiar waterfall. "That's horrible." 

"Yea Tsunade finally knocked me out because she got tired of me panicking." he said with a little smile. "We are going to stop here for the night." gently lowering her down onto one of the boulders he looked around. The sky was clear so hopefully they wouldn't have to worry about rain anytime tonight, the stream was right here so there was the water. He had bought them a little food in Boulder city to take along but he wanted to see if he could find them something else, knowing the food back in Konoha was limited due to the destruction. Walking close to the stream he tried to spot any fish. Seeing a few he smiled, that would work. Turning he went to go grab supplies to make a fire and saw her limping into the forest. "Where do you think you are going?"

Looking at him you pointed to the forest, "You said you wanted to get some of those mushrooms." you said. 

Marching over to her he moved to pick her up. "What part of rest do you not understand?" he grumbled, sitting her on the stone ground this time with her back leaned against the boulder. "You are to sit right here in this spot while I go get stuff to make a fire to cook the fish on." he told her as he pulled away to crouch in front of her. 

"I want to help." you said with knitted brows. 

"The medic said that you have to rest if you want to heal, you are going to rest." he said 

"I've been resting for three days, you have been carrying me all day, I want to do something useful." you told him, holding his glare with your own. 

Stubborn woman! Feisty, Stubborn woman! Grunting out he stood, Grabbing a few sticks and such from the edge of the forest he placed them in a pile not to far away from her. Moving his hands he blew a small ball of fire onto the kenlin and watched it catch on instantly. Looking back at her crouched back down in front of her and placed a longer stick in her hand "Keep the fire going." he smiled cheekily.

"That is not what I meant." you grumbled.

Smirking he looked at her and rose a brow, "Next time be more specific." he countered, using her own words against her. When she cut her eyes at him and stuck out her tongue he chuckled. "I'll be right back."

.....................

After you both had eaten you sat in his lap with your back against his chest watching his large hands moved your own into different hand signs. His warm breath fanned out over your neck and shoulder as he named each sign, sending tingles down your spine. Truthfully you were finding it hard to concentrate with his hard body under you and his deep voice in your ear. It was dark out now, the stars and the embers from the fire the only light. Between that and the peaceful sound of the small waterfall you could almost see this in a romance movie... if it wasn't for your current injuries or the danger of an enemy attacking you both. Still though you found yourself relaxing into his form, enjoying the warmth he put off. 

"Ram." he said, moving her fingers to form the hand sign. Trailing his eyes up her neck he swallowed hard. God he wanted nothing more than to kiss her, to leave his mark on her delicate skin. He wondered what she would taste like, if she would cry out for him. Shit he needed to change his train of thought, he could already feel his cock coming to life. Feeling her hand pull away from his to cover a yawn he sighed. "Alright sweetheart time for bed." Wrapping his hand around her middle he moved them both over to the bedroll he had and laid down on it with the both of them on their side and her back still to him. Pulling the blanket over them both he felt her rest her head on his arm and grinned. Kissing her head he sighed, "Get some sleep beautiful." 

......................

After three days they arrived at the leaf village, thanks to Yamato many building were already up and the citizens were hard at work rebuilding their village. Finding Naruto he finally got to introduce him to y/n. Naruto seemed surprised at first and stood very quiet for a few seconds before he looked to him. 

"Gee pervy sage how'd you get a woman as pretty as her?" 

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" he yelled and blushed when he heard y/n giggling.

"Hello Naruto, I've heard alot about you. It's nice to finally meet you." you said with a smile. 

Smiling largely he looked at the woman, taking her hand and shaking it. Seeing the bandages along her body he tilted his head, "You're hurt."

"It's nothing serious." you said shaking your head a little and grinning.

Noticing the small worried glance on his sensei's face he turned and looked over his shoulder. "Hey pervy sage I think Kakashi wanted to talk to you." he said. 

Raising his brows he looked towards the man and then back at y/n. "Will you..."

"I'll be fine, go ahead." you said, grinning softly. Ever since the two of you had confessed your love to one another he had been very... protective over you. He never let you do anything that would risk interrupting your healing. Giving his hand a squeeze you saw him smile and felt his thumb stroke your hand before he let go and walked towards the masked man. Once he was gone you turned back to Naruto and grinned, "So got any good stories to tell me about Jiraiya?" you smiled. 

"You bet." he smiled. "First though let's get you to Sakara so she can look at your injuries." He smiled, moving to help hold her up and keep weight off her leg. 

"Oh no really Naruto I'm fine, I'm sure Sakura has more impor..."

"Jiraiya is really worried about you, it would help lessen his plate if you were taken care of." he said, already moving her towards the new hospital. 

.....................

Danzo was the new Hokage? Danzo?! Going back to the place he left y/n and Naruto he groaned and rubbed his face when he saw them both not there. "Of course." he grunted. Why would they stay put. Why did he think she wouldn't push herself. Damn woman was going to be the end of him he knew it. Well at least there wasn't that many places she could be. After some time he headed towards the new hospital and met Shizune down the hall.

"Master Jiraiya." The woman said, bowing her head to the man.

"Shizune. How is Tsunade? Any progress?" He asked but knew the answer when he saw the woman frown. 

"Not yet no. Sakura has been trying to heal her but no signs that she will be coming out of it anytime soon. She pushed herself too much during pains attack." She said in a sad voice.

"She did what she had to do to protect this village and the people under her care." He said. Placing his hand on her shoulder he gave her a soft smile. "She will wake up, Tsunade is too stubborn to die." Watching the woman look up at him and nod he removed his hand. "By chance have you seen y/n?" He asked looking around.

"Oh yes, Naruto came and got Sakura earlier to look over her injuries. I believe she is in the last room at the end of the hall." She told him. 

"Thank you." He nodded before walking that way. Seeing the rooms all occupied he figured they were using whatever rooms available as temporary homes for people of the leaf village. When he got to the last door he heard the familiar voice of Naruto and Sakura inside and knocked before opening the door. Seeing Naruto sitting in a chair and a curtain drawn over the rest of the room he raised his brows. 

"Who's that?" Sakura asked from behind the curtain. 

"It's just me. I take it y/n is back there." he said. 

"Yes." you answered. "I was kidnapped." you grumbled. 

"I told you it's not a problem y/n." Sakura said, smiling. "There all done. Couldn't do anything about this scar though, sorry." she said. 

"Oh that's been there since I was little. Thank you Sakura." Pulling your dress back on you sighed at the no longer aching ribs and stretched your leg out, thankful to not having the itchy stitches in anymore. Reaching for your leggings you heard Sakura and Naruto say something to Jiraiya before the sound of the door opening and closing filled the small space. Then there was the slow sound of a curtain pulling open some. Looking down you tried to stop your blush from overtaking your entire skin. Here you were standing in a dress that had high slits and you had no pants on yet. 

Moving behind the closed curtain he stopped when he saw y/n standing by the bed with her dress on and nothing else. He could see thigh and even a little hip. Before he could think twice he was stepping closer to her. Standing behind her he swallowed hard and looked her over. She wasn't yelling at him to leave, hadn't turned around and hit him. She knew he was there that much he knew. She was currently turning her leggings right side out and he noticed her hands fumbling a little more than was needed. She was nervous but she had no reason to be. Letting his eyes roam her figure he slowly moved his hands to her sides, feeling her flinch just a little. He wanted her to trust him, "I see Tsunade trained Sakura well. How are you feeling?" he asked. 

Feeling his warm hands on your waist you had to lick your lips before talking. "Better." you said with a nod. When his hands began to rub up and down your sides, ever so slowly moving further down to your bare hips, you had to remember to breath. "Being able to move freely again is nice." you said, finally getting your leggings turned the right way. 

"What scar was she talking about?" he asked, letting his fingertips linger on the soft skin of her upper thigh. 

God his voice was so deep and he was standing so close, the warmth from his body flooding your back. He asked about your scar, should you show him? I mean yea he would see it eventually right but what if he thought it was ugly, men didn't like scars on women right? It wasn't the same 'sexy' or 'badass' look that applied to men right. Biting your lip you sighed, Loosening the top of your dress you pulled down the left shoulder of your dress to reveal some of your back to him. 

When she slipped her shoulder out of the dress he snapped his eyes to the skin there, seeing a thin scar running down her left shoulder blade. Furrowing his brows he tilted his head and moved one of his hands from her hip to trace over the scar with his thumb. She gave a small shiver at the touch and he moved his thumb in circles over her bare hip to sooth her. "Where did you get this from?" he asked, softly. 

Closing your eyes at the feeling of his hands on you you licked your lips, "Ah... When I was little I thought I was just as tough as my dad, did everything he did. We were at the river one day and he was showing off in front of my mom." smiling you gave a small chuckle, "It's funny because they had been together since they were teenagers but even after being married so long he always found a way to show off in front of her, she said he never did grow up." you giggled. "Well anyway he climbed up to the top of this cliff and jumped off of it into the river. All their friends were laughing and stuff and I decided that I was going to be just like my dad. Climbed up there when they weren't looking, made sure everyone was looking once I was up there though. My mom and dad were yelling and screaming for me to get down but I was determined and I jumped." you said. "What I didn't realize at the time was that my dad had gotten a running start so he could clear the rocks, needless to say I didn't." 

Wincing at the image he chuckled, "Bet you never did that again."

"Oh I did, following summer I cleared those rocks. I was so proud and smiling... then I got to shore and got a spanking I would never forget for scaring the hell out of them and doing something so stupid a second time." you giggled and heard him chuckle behind you. "The whole way home my mom was nagging my dad and telling him it was his fault and I was surely his daughter." 

Chuckling he leaned down and placed a kiss over the mark, hearing her gasp he smiled and fixed her dress. Watching her pull on the leggings he tried to stifle his arousal. He needed something to do. "I'm going to go help out with the building."

"Okay. I told Sakura I'd join her and some of the other women to help with some gardening and such." you smiled. 

Feeling pride fill his chest he sighed, he enjoyed how she was always willing to help, how she was selfless. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her flush to him and looked down at her, "Thank you y/n." seeing her confused he moved one of his hands up to run through her hair. "For having such a big heart." he said. When she grinned softly and tried to look away he dipped his head and pressed his lips to hers. Holding her close he licked lightly at her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She was tense at first and he began to pull away but then he felt her lips part. He was slow, rolling his tongue into her mouth and humming at her taste. She seemed hesitant to join him so he flicked her own tongue with his own and grinned into the kiss when she got the hint and started moving her mouth along with his. 

He was quick to dominate the kiss, plunging his tongue into the back of your mouth. His arm had tightened around your middle to hold you flush against his hard body. When he started breathing heavily and you felt a hardness against your stomach you gasped and he broke away. 

He held her tightly to him, not wanting to let go but knowing she wasn't ready for this yet he swallowed hard and placed a hard kiss to her temple. Yep he definitely needed to find something to do. "I'm going to go now before I completely lose control and someone comes in." he said and then moved his lips beside her ear, "Because once I do get to have you I plan on taking my time and I no one will interrupt me." he purred.

Your face had to be as red as a tomato. There was a pulsing between your thighs and it felt as if your stomach had a knot in it. Feeling his finger curl under your chin you lifted your eyes to his noticing his pupils dilated. With one last peck to your lips he pulled away and you heard him leave the room. Taking a few minutes to calm your racing heart you let it out in a big puff of air before you nodded and headed outside to find Sakura. 


	12. Chapter 12

Laying out in the grass field you looked up at the sky and sighed. Haring the smallest movement you narrowed your eyes but grinned. "Don't even think about it." When his white hair popped up above the grass you turned your head and smiled at him. 

"How did you know I was there?" he asked, bummed out that he couldn't frighten her a little. 

"Can't tell you that, if I did you'd be able to scare me the next time." you grinned up at him as he finished crawling over to lay above you. Giggling as you started picking out the small yellow flowers that had gotten caught in his hair. 

"But I like hearing your little yelp, helps me imagine all the other pretty noises you are capable of." he said deeply as he dipped his head to meet her lips. Deepening the kiss he lowered his upper body to hers but made sure to hold his weight off her with his forearms. Wanting to try something new with her he rolled his tongue about her mouth only a few times, when he felt her relaxing he slowed the kiss back down. Pecking the corner of her mouth he started trailing soft kisses down her chin and over her jaw towards her throat. Cracking his eye open just a little he looked at her face for any sign that she needed to stop but was pleased to see her eyes closed and her face relaxed. Grinning he let his eye slip back closed, peppering open mouth kisses down her throat he slowly started sucking. Every woman had a certain spot that drove them crazy, he just had to find hers. Moving a little to the side he sucked a spot just under her jaw and felt as her hands gripped his shirt. Bingo! His face cracked into a victorious smirk, flicking his tongue out he teased her skin with the tip of his tongue. 

Was there a secret button on your neck or something? God you didn't know what he was doing to make you feel this way but you were suddenly very warm. Clinging to him in fear you would float away you felt something wet trace over your throat and sucked in a sharp breath. One of his hands was now massaging your hip. There was that throbbing between your thighs again. Biting your lip you curled your toes and then a sudden sharp pain made you let out a noise that was somewhere between a moan and a yelp. Instantly your hands flew to your face. 

She had moaned, he had gotten her to moan just by nipping her neck. Oh God if she was this responsive to his mouth how would she react when he started touching her? Sucking harder he heard her make another noise but it was muffled, why did it sound muffled. Looking up he saw her hands covering her mouth, she was trying to keep her sounds from being heard. Moving his hand from her hip he grabbed her wrists. "Oh no no no. This is something I will not allow, you will not keep your music from me." he told her as he pulled her hand away from her mouth, nipping at her neck again to earn a whimper. When she tried fighting him he held her hands above her head in his. Sucking a deep mark over her special spot he heard her let out a soft moan, "Mmmm now that is a beautiful sound." he hummed finally breaking from her skin to grin up at her. Seeing her a blushing mess and avoiding his eyes he chuckled. Leaning on his elbow he smiled down at her, his eyes flickered to the purple mark he had left and he felt pride fill his chest. Tracing his teeth impression with his finger he let his eyes slowly move down to the small amount of cleavage the dress showed. 

Picking another flower out of his hair you twirled a strand around your finger. You loved his hair, it was so soft and wild. "How long was your hair before?" you asked. 

Grinning softly he sighed, "Well below my waist." he told her. Truthfully he had never been a fan of people touching his hair but even before they had said those three words he hadn't minded her playing with it. She was always careful like she was worried he would suddenly yell at her to stop. He noticed she seemed to be like that with other things as well. She never kissed him first, other than the small peck to his cheek or the one time to his lips when they had spared with swords. When she hugged him if he didn't act quick enough and hug her back she pulled away, looking anywhere but his face. Even now as she braided the end of a lock she seemed timid. Turning his head the smallest amount to look at her work she stilled and slowly pulled her hands away. Catching her hand he saw her eyes snap to his, there was worry in her e/c eyes. Kissing her knuckles he held her gaze, "You know you will never do anything I won't like." he said in a low voice. 

Looking down from his intense gaze you felt your lips part to speak but quickly closed them. 

"What were you going to say?" Seeing her bite the inside of her lip he stroked her cheek with his thumb. "We have to talk about things y/n, that's how relationships work." 

Taking a deep breath you traced the mesh material of his armor, "I don't want to do something wrong or seem... clingy." you whispered. 

Ouch! Good fucking job Jiraiya, he growled to himself. That's what he had convicted her of that night. When she just wanted to talk to him after he had been gone for three days he had called her clingy. No wonder she was so timid, she was scared he was going to change his mind about her. 

You couldn't mess this up, couldn't loose him again. Looking back up when his finger curled under your chin you saw soft grey eyes looking down at you. 

"You could never do either of those things." he told her, moving her hands back to his hair. Smiling he tilted his head, "Just please don't cut it." 

Grinning you nodded and leaned up to kiss him. 

..........................

Saying goodbye to Kakashi and Kurenai you walked beside Jiraiya through the gates. Now that the village was stable enough the two of you were leaving for a little while. A few days prior Danzo and him had gotten into a heated argument when Jiraiya confronted him about his treatment of Naruto. You had not asked him much more about it but nodded when he said he would be leaving to investigate the Akatsuki's next move, quickly telling you that you would be going with him. So here you both were, walking down the road towards the south. 

There was no way he was leaving y/n there without him. Even though he knew he could intrust her safety to Naruto and some of the others he still didn't trust Danzo. Especially when he had made a comment about y/n being an outsider that could not yet be trusted. The man had even hinted around that he was only being blind to her possible threat because of his feelings for her. While yes she was from another world and did not yet know everything there was to know about his world she was learning and she had been working just as hard as everyone else to help rebuild Konoha. Looking down at her he saw her following close beside him, looking out quietly over the land with a content look on her face. How could anyone see her as a threat, she was one of the most kind hearted people he knew. It still amazed him that he could be this in love with a woman. That he had a soulmate. When he noticed her lips moving ever so slightly he knit his brows, "What are you doing?"

Snapping out of your daze you looked up to him and blushed a little. "Oh I was just looking around and singing."

Singing? "What song?" he asked, wanting something to talk about.

"Crazy on you by Heart. I don't think you ever heard it when you were in my world." you said thinking back. 

Humming he grinned, "Sing it to me then."

Looking at him with wide eyes you shook your head, "No. I don't sing and even if I do it's only because I'm drunk and don't know any better." you giggled. 

"So you are saying if I want to hear you sing I have to get you drunk..." he smiled. 

"If you can get me drunk, I was a bartender after all. I have a high tolerance to alcohol." you said with a large smile. 

"Challenge accepted." 

"What no, that wasn't a challenge." you laughed. 

"Too late." he laughed. 

.........................

"Okay my turn..." he said and then hummed as he thought hard, "Alright, I can write with both hands, I know how to speak three languages and I can stand on the tips of my toes." 

Looking him in the eyes you stuck your tongue out of the corner of your mouth. "You can't stand on the tips of your toes."

"Wrong, drink." 

"What, prove it." you said and watched him stand from the private booth he had gotten you both in the back of the tavern. Seeing him take off his shoes and take a deep breath as he rose to the tips of his toes you winced. "You win." he nodded, downing the cup of sake you looked back up at him. "Which one was the lie?"

"I can't speak three languages only two." he said as he moved back onto the loveseat beside her. "Your turn, tell me something really good this time, something dirty." he smiled, wiggling his brows.

Biting your lip you blushed, something dirty... well good news is the both of you were in public so he couldn't react but so much could he? "Okay fine." you said moving closer to him. "Bondage is interesting to me, I'm not wearing any panties and I have never had an orgasam." you said, growing quieter at the end. 

His eyes went wide at those three choices. He had asked for something dirty and she had definitely delivered. Oh god he needed a drink. Finishing his cup of Sake he poured himself another. "You watched the movie to fifty shades of gray and I'm hoping one day you let me show you some bondage techniques so I'm gonna say that one is true." Seeing her nod he licked his lips, his cock twitching at the thought of her tied up fully at his mercy. "That leaves two options and I'm going to go with the one about you never having an orgasam to be the lie because that one seems the most unbelievable and...." his sentence was cut short when he noticed how quiet she had become and how she was now messing with the belt about her waist. His mouth fell open before he could stop it. Well fuck! "But you're twenty five?!" he asked with a chuckle, his voice must have came out differently than he intended because he saw her lip twitch downward and noticed her small frame curl into itself. 

Was he making fun of you? You knew you shouldn't have told him that. Great now not only were you not experienced, you were a loser. Feeling like you were going to cry you stood, "I'm going to go to the restroom." you whispered without looking at him, not wanting to embarrass yourself more than you already had. 

He felt it, that sharp pain in his chest. She was sad and he had caused it. Seeing her take a step away he quickly grabbed her wrist and looked up at her but she kept her back to him. "I upset you..." he said softly but she shook her head. Pulling her down onto his lap he heard her gasp and met her eyes. When she quickly tried to look away he held her jaw in his hand, "Don't lie to me." he said in a tender but serious voice. Seeing her doe eyes look into his grey ones he sighed and stroked along her jaw and cheek with his thumb. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound like I was teasing you I just... It's surprising." he admitted. Looking down he rubbed her thigh and licked his lips. "I mean haven't you ever... don't you pleasure yourself?" he asked, looking back up to see her biting her lip. "Sweetheart remember what I said about communication?" he told her. 

"Can we at least go talk about this somewhere more private." you said, looking around the tavern from under your lashes. 

Swinging her feet back onto the floor he stood and paid for their meal and drinks. Taking y/n's hand he led her across the street to the Inn he had bought them a room at. The inn itself had a hot spring addition and he was hoping they could use it... together. As far as he knew she had never been to one, not even when he offered to pay for her to go to the one in Konoha. Leading her to their room he closed the door behind them and turned to see her moving towards the bed. When she stopped in front of it to remove her leggings he straightened. Quietly she folded them and opened her bag to grab her short nightdress he had bought her. When she removed the belt about her waist he turned to give her her privacy. 

Looking his way you saw he had turned and felt your lips turn up some. Changing quickly you placed your clothes in your bag and moved onto the bed. Seeing him removing his own clothes you turned over towards the wall, offering him the same privacy he gave you. 

Once he was in his night pants he turned off the light and laid in bed beside her. Cuddling up to her back like he did every night he laid on arm over her to lightly stroke her side while he propped up his elbow and held up his head to look down at her. 

He stayed silent, his fingers tracing patterns over your side and hip. You needed to talk to him, he was right about communicating. Licking your lips you looked out the window at the stars. "I don't. What you asked about me... taking care of myself. I don't." you admitted. 

"Why? Have you ever tried?" he asked, continuing to move his fingers. He had taken notice to the way her mind relaxed if he gave her something to focus on. Like now just the random patterns his fingertips were painting over her silk clad hipbone was coaxing the words out of her, letting her know he was there. 

Shrugging you let out a deep breath, "I don't know, I was always working or doing something and by the time I did relax I was always dead tired and just went to sleep. I tried once but..." you bit your lip as you tried to figure out how to explain it to him, thankfully he seemed to understand and didn't pressure you. "It felt wrong."

"Darling there is nothing wrong with you exploring your own body." he said but saw her shake her head. 

"No not like that, I know there's nothing wrong in that sense I just.. When I tried all that kept popping in my head was him. All I could think about was how much it hurt and I just... I didn't want to be reminded of it so I never tried again." you said, closing your eyes. 

Gritting his teeth he caught himself before he could grip her hip too hard. That bastard had forcibly taken her virtue and on top of that he had cut her off from herself. Thinking of something he furrowed his brows, "Does it feel wrong when I touch you?" although they had done nothing more than make out and light touches it worried him that she may feel this way about him. 

He sounded so sad, something that was unusual for him. Turning over you looked up at him and shook your head. "No." you said, holding his gaze so he would see you were telling the truth. Swallowing hard you realized he was shirtless and quickly cast a glance down at his well built body before looking back up. "You're not him. You don't hurt me or make me feel pressured into anything." you said softly. 

Well that was a relief. 

"You make me feel... good. Really good." you said, looking down as your face heated up with a blush. 

His face cracked into a large smile at that. Wrapping his arm around her waist he pulled her flush to him before rolling them so he was on top of her. Looking down at her he grinned softly "I promise that I will never hurt you or at least not in a way you won't like. It's a good hurt." he told her and saw her smile a little even if she was beet red. Licking his lips he moved the hand that wasn't holding his weight off of her to stroke her bottom lip. "But. If I ever do anything you don't like or if you want me to stop you tell me and I will. In fact while we are on this topic you are going to pick a safe word. Any word you want that will tell me to stop." he said, letting his eyes scan over her features.

Blushing you bit your lip, never in your life did you think you would be picking a safe word. With his hair curtaining your faces and the light from the night sky coming in through the window shining through his white hair it gave a sort of silver glow to his face. "Like what?" you asked nervously. 

Chuckling at how flustered she was he shook his head slightly and rose his brows. "Anything you want. Pick a random word but one you and I can remember." he mumbled as he began peppering her cheeks and jaw in feather like kisses. 

Humming you thought and smiled when his kisses turned to playful nips along your jaw. "Kiwi."

Pulling away he looked at her and scrunched up his nose, "Kiwi?"

"What? You don't like kiwis so it's easy for you to remember." you giggled. 

Chuckling he moved back to her neck, "Alright beautiful, kiwi it is." he said. Finding her sweet spot he started sucking and biting, leaving his mark on her once again, maneuvering his lower half between her thighs. 

You hands moved to his hard bicep and back when his mouth latched onto that secret button. He was marking you again, the last time he had done this you had been very flustered to find a deep red love bruise on your neck. Even more so when Ino had been the one to point it out to you. While you were still easily embarrassed by everyone knowing the two of you were 'getting frisky' Jiraiya on the other hand seemed to love the attention it brought. Like some territorial animal that was telling the world you were his. When Shizune had healed the mark he had pouted like a child, telling you the next time he would just give you more. Feeling his mouth move south you gasped. 

Fisting his hand in the silk fabric of her nightdress he pulled it up her belly and stopped just under her breasts. "Can I take this off?" he asked, his voice deep and muffled sounding. 

Swallowing hard you nodded, not trusting your voice. Lifting your arms as he pulled it off of you and tossed it somewhere in the room you felt your heart hammering against your ribs. You had no bra on, no means of covering yourself from his focused eyes. He said nothing as he stared openingly at your chest and your mind was running rampant. 

Closing his mouth before he started drooling he flickered his eyes back and forth between her two perfect mounds. Not too big, not too small. Nipples that were a few shades darker than the rest of her skin and hard as pebbles from the cool air of the room. God he wanted to taste them, licking his lips he gulped. He couldn't hold back any longer, he'd go mad if he did. Dipping his head he engulfed her left one in his mouth.

Did he like what he saw? What wasn't he saying anything? "J..Jiraiya please sa...oh fuck." what had started out as a meer whisper had turned into a gasp. His mouth was on you, that wonderful mouth that knew how to warm your entire body just by kissing your neck was now sucking your nipple like he was a nursing child. Going to lift your head to look down you dropped it back down to the bed when his hand started groping your neglected breast. 

She was so sensitive, withering and whimpering under him. He loved it. Popping off her tit he lightly bit down and heard her yelp, her legs tightening around his waist. There was no doubt he could make her cum just by playing with her breasts but he wanted to drag this on so he kiss the other one and flicked his tongue over it smirking when she flinched. Needing her to calm down some he moved back up to her mouth and rolled his tongue into her parted lips. 

God your body was on fire, tangling your tongue with his large one you shivered. His hand had moved from your right breast to massage your right hip. You loved his hands, calloused and warm, he always knew how hard to grope. The heat from his appendage seemed to be spreading to one main area between your legs, a throbbing setting in. Feeling him pull away from your mouth with your bottom lip between his teeth you gasped softly when he released it and licked lightly over the slightly stinging area with the tip of his tongue. 

Kissing her chin and throat he continued down, stopping to nip at those nubs he loved so much. Peppering her belly and abdomen he got to her hip bones, glancing up at her he saw her eyes closed, her face relaxed. Grinning he bit down on her hip bone, hearing her gasp out in surprise. Simultaneously sucking and biting he did what he had been craving to do, marked her hips. Pulling away he stared down at his work and smirked, now that was a proper love bruise. Looking down to her lace panties he could have sworn he was in heaven. Tracing the skin above it with his tongue he felt her shiver. Biting the fabric between his teeth he stopped and looked up at her. "Kiwi?" he asked but saw her swiftly shake her head no. Thank God. Dragging them down her legs he kneeled to pull them down the rest of the way, tossing them behind him to the floor. 

You were so thankful you had showered and shaved earlier when the two of you had first got here. Looking at him kneeling between your legs you saw him blushing but hidden under that was a hunger. It should have frightened you but it didn't, you trusted this man, more than you had anyone before. 

Kissing her pubic bone he settled himself between her legs but felt her tense up. Looking up he saw her avoiding his eyes but he could see the deep red on her cheeks and smiled softly he would be breaking her of her bashfulness, maybe not tonight but soon. He watched her closely as he peppered the lips of her sex with soft kisses, licking over her slit with the flat of his tongue she gasped and tried to close her legs. "Mmm mmm mmm." he hummed with a smile as he spread her legs again, lifting one of her legs to lay over his shoulder and the holding the other thigh tightly in his hand. Watching her he slowly licked again at her, this time slipping the tip of his tongue past her lips and flicking it against the sensitive bundle of nerves. She let out a loud gasp in response and he chuckled lightly. Lapping up her sex he groaned at her taste, drinking her down like a starved man. He had been dreaming of tasting her pussy since he had first laid eyes on her and now he was finally here. Spreading her lips with his fingers he pulled back to look at her and felt his cock twitch in response. "So pretty." he said but didn't give her time to respond before he was shoving his tongue into her hole. 

Hearing her muffled moan he looked up and saw her biting down on her hand and quickly grabbed hold of her arm to pull it away from her mouth. "What did I say?" he said before lapping at her sex. She still tried to keep from making a sound so he lowered his hand from her arm to press a finger to her small hole. Dragging his digit in across her dripping sex he slowly pushed his finger inside of her, this time earning a moan from his soulmate. He groaned when he realized how tight she was around his finger, he was definitely going to have to ready her more before he could have sex with her. 

You whimpered as he fucked you with his fingers. Gasping when he added another. With his mouth and hand both playing your body with expert precision you soon started to feel something strange in your lower belly, like a cord getting wound tight. Withering under his ministrations you felt him tighten his hold on your leg and suck hard at the apex of your thighs, no doubt leaving marks. 

She was so close, he could feel her muscles fluttering around his fingers. Lapping up her juices he tried to calm down. "Sweetheart I need you to tell me right now if you want me to stop." he said, his body taught with need. If she didn't want to continue he didn't know what he would do, he'd have to leave the room, get as far away from her as he could until he had calmed the raging desire inside of him. 

His voice was so deep you would think it was someone else if you didn't know any better. You were shaken but you wanted this, you wanted to rid the memory of John from your head. You wanted to be his but still you were afraid it would only be painful. Licking your lips you looked up his trembling muscles. You had seen him fight, had seen the blurry figure of the man that had tried to kill you. He was a shinobi, a warrior and even a killer. Could he really be gentle with you? Could he be patient? Would he really stop if you asked him to? 

"Y/n you have to tell me what you want." he said, moving to kneel. When she still didn't answer him he clenched his teeth together and grabbed her upper arms, lifting her up off the bed to make her eyes even with his own. This must have snapped her out of her thoughts because her eyes looked into his in shock. "What. Do. You. Want?" he asked, he needed to know and he needed to know now. He would not force her into anything she didn't want, if she wasn't ready for this he would go. He would not hurt her. He would not do to her what John had done. She had a choice.

Brushing his jaw with your fingertips you looked over his face. His eyes although dark with lust held love and concern, a concern for you. "You. I want you." you said in a soft voice. 

Feeling a warming in his heart he smiled before he pulled her to him. Slamming his lips into hers he wrapped his arms around her and laid her on her back and balanced himself above her. Rolling his tongue around her mouth he used one of his hands to push down his pants, kicking them the rest of the way down his ankles. Keeping her distracted with his mouth he lowered his hips to hers, massaging her hip as he spread her thighs. Grabbing his cock he ran it up her slit to coat the head in her slick before lining up with her opening. Easing into her he gripped the bedsheet beside her head hard enough to turn his knuckles white and broke from her mouth to groan into her neck. He felt her tense instantly and then she let out a sharp gasp, her hands gripping his back. Looking back at her face he saw her eyes closed tight, she was panicking. "No, no, no. You have to relax sweetheart, don't tense up. It's me y/n, open your eyes." he said, placing kisses over her cheeks and lips. Seeing her eyes open and look at him he smiled softly, "It's me. You're okay." he told her, laying his forehead on hers and closing his eyes to keep control. After a few seconds he pulled back almost completely out of her before agonizingly slow rolling his hips forward. He could feel her tense a little, her face nuzzling into his neck and her hands gripping his back a little harder. "mmm good girl. You're doing so good baby. You feel so good." he cooed to her. 

Holding onto his back like it was your life line you felt your mouth fall open when he thrusted in a little deeper this time. Each time he pulled out and rolled his hips back into yours he let his cock go deeper inside of you until soon you felt his lower half meet yours. You didn't have to see his member to know that it was huge, in fact you fairly certain the thing was going to split you into. Moaning when it rubbed against a sensitive area inside of you you let your eyes flutter close. This was so different than how you had always imagined it would be. It wasn't painful, you felt full, whole. He was so warm making you feel safe and loved. 

He groaned and grunted with every thrust of his hips. She was so perfect, she fit him like she was made for him. Kissing at her neck he caged her in with his body. Sucking marks into her neck and collarbone he growled when her pussy tightened around his cock. He wasn't going to last long. Not with the way she was squeezing him, not when he had went so long without sex. Moving one of her arms beside her he held her hand beside her head and picked up speed. She was withering now, whimpering for something she had never experienced, something she didn't know she needed. "You feel that, that tightening?" when she nodded and whimpered he smirked. "Don't fight it. Let go."

With a nip to your neck you were screaming in ecstasy. White light flooded your vision and your back arched to push your chest up into his. Squeezing his hand and shoulder blade as every muscle in your body tightened you cried out. Silently begging for him to keep you from floating away.

She was crying out his name now and he couldn't hold back any longer, a loud grunt left his throat as he pushed in as deep as he could to fill her with his seed. Biting down on her neck he heard her scream but he didn't stop. Holding her tightly he growled around her skin in his mouth and lazily rolled his hips, riding out the last of his climax. Soon she went limp under him and he released her flesh to lick over the deep bruise. He hissed as he pulled out of her with a wet pop. Rolling beside her he pulled the covers over them and helped her to curl up in his side with her head on his chest. Breathing heavily he looked down at her and smiled softly, she was sleeping, a peaceful look on her face. Brushing back the hair that had fallen to her face he saw the red line around his finger glowing and grinned. Kissing her forehead he settled back onto the bed and sighed before his eyes slipped closed. 


	13. Chapter 13

Waking up the next morning he stretched and opened his eyes, blinking a few times until they adjusted. Getting reminded of all the events from last night he smiled and turned his head to see y/n sleeping beside him. Turning over onto his side he propped his head up on his elbow and looked at her. She was sleeping on her stomach with one arm pulled under her, her hand resting by her slightly swollen lips. Her other arm was tucked under her pillow but when he glanced at her fingers that were sticking out at the top he saw the red line around her little finger, he had not been able to see their shared string before last night. Grinning he let his eyes roam back down. Her hair was a mess, the long strands laying over her shoulders and uncovered back. Speaking of back, she was still naked, she had never woken during the night to redress. Good. Seeing his love marks along her neck he felt pride fill his chest. Running his finger along her spine he saw her tense, her back arching like a cat. Continuing down under the blanket he moved his hand to her hip and massaged it gently, chuckling when she started sighing. Moving over so he was directly beside her he kissed her bare shoulder while he continued kneading her skin. "Time to wake up sweetheart." he said in a deep morning voice. 

Grumbling you nuzzled your face into the pillow. When his hand moved down to begin groping your bare ass cheek you stilled. You had made love last night. You had sex. On cue the ever horny man dipped his fingers down between your legs. 

From what he had noticed she always slept with one knee pulled up and when he trailed his hand down he indeed found her legs spread. Running his middle finger up her slit he felt her wet and it made his cock twitch. Pressing his finger into her he heard her gasp and smirked before he silenced her with a kiss. Curling his finger as he pulled it in and out of her he heard her moan into his mouth. God he loved how responsive she was. Removing his hand from her he quickly moved on top of her, resting his weight on his knees between her spread legs. This seemed to surprise her because he saw her go to turn to her back but before she had a chance to move he pinned her under him and held her hands above her head in one of his. Grabbing his member with his free hand he ran it over her slit, letting her slick coat it. Looking down at her smooth back he licked a trail up her spine and heard her whimper. Lining up with her hole he shoved in in one fluid motion, earning a broken cry from his woman. Staring down at her prone body he gave a approving growl and moved to hold himself up above her. Letting go of her hands he pushed her hair to the side to reveal her marked neck. Licking over the deep mark he had placed there he grabbed hold of her opposite shoulder and began making hard rough thrusts. He groaned and grunted with every slam of his hips and he watched as her eyes shut tight and her hands clenched at the blanket. He could hear the breath getting knocked out of her as her body was slammed forward and quickly regained his composure, "Kiwi?" he asked.

Panting you gripped the sheets and felt your eyes flutter. Jiraiya's deep grunts vibrated the area by your neck and his hot kisses and licks made your body tingle in bliss. Laying your cheek flat on the bed you focused on the feeling of him snapping his hips into your backside. He was letting just the right amount of weight on you that let you know you weren't going anywhere, he was in control. His long calloused fingers held onto your shoulder in a firm grip that wasn't painful. Your climax was quickly building, fueled by the feeling of his large member thrusting in and out of you. His long bang brushed against the side of your face and then his lips began peppering kisses along your jaw and neck. Hearing him say your safe word you bit your lip and shook your head no. This was indeed rougher than last night and you had a feeling he could be much, much rougher if he wanted to be, still though you found yourself enjoying this just as much as you had the gentle lovemaking last night. 

Seeing her shake her head no he grinned and snapped his hips harder. She whimpered out when his teeth sunk into her shoulder, sucking another mark there as well. Feeling her flinch when his hand free hand moved from her hip under her to her clit he gripped her shoulder to keep her in place. Circling the bundle of nerves he saw her mouth open in a silent cry and felt her body tense up. Grunting when her pussy choked his cock he pushed in one last time before quickly pulling out and shooting ropes of cum over her back and ass. Letting out a deep sigh he looked down and smiled at his work. 

Feeling something warm and wet streak your back and bottom you stiffened. Hearing him let out deep groans and grunts it all but confirmed what you thought, "Did you just..."

Smirking at her shocked blushing face he moved to kneel between her legs. "Now that right there is a sexy sight." Seeing her hide her face in her hands when she got overly embarrassed he chuckled. Grabbing a rag he cleaned her up and smacked her backside, "Come on darling let's go take a shower."

.........................

Once the two of you had gotten clean and dressed for the day you met him downstairs for breakfast or rather brunch as it was noon. Chewing your piece of omelet you looked down at thought about everything that happened between the two of you. You had had sex, something you never saw yourself doing again. But the thing was it was amazing, he had stuck true to his word, he hadn't hurt you. PLacing down your chopsticks you moved to grab your cup of tea when he held out something for you to take. 

"Here. Take these." he said, dropping them in her hand he saw her look to him in confusion and sighed. "There day after pills, I cummed inside of you last night. I'm sorry I didn't think about protection at the time." 

He looked ashamed and embarrassed. Smiling you placed them on your plate and saw him look between you and the two white pills. "I'm on birth control. Tsunade gave me the shot a week after we got here when I asked her about period products. She said it was easier to just take the shot every six months and not have to worry about having one."

"Oh thank God." he sighed, dropping his head. Hearing her giggle slightly he looked up at her and cut his eyes. "I'm glad you think this is funny." 

Hearing the joke in his voice you smiled, "You're adorable when you're all nervous." you teased and saw his head dip as his cheeks turned scarlet.

........................

"You are getting distracted again." he said with a raised brow, looking at his lover's back sitting cross legged in the tall grass. 

Sighing you dropped your hands and grumbled under your breath. 

"Again." he told her before looking back down at his book, writing whatever came to mind. He knew she was annoyed with him, knew she was getting frustrated with the clone jutsu but he wanted her to know the skill. She was older than everyone else to be learning jutsus, wasn't raised into it like he had been but these were skills that came in handy out here. While he knew he could keep her safe there was always that chance that something could happen, either when he wasn't around or if someone caught him off guard. Moving the pen across the paper he smirked at the scene in his book, when the main character decided the teach his woman how to please him. It came easy to him, writing things he wanted to do or try with y/n. They had only first had sex a month ago and since then he had made sure not to push her too much, not wanting her to think that was all he wanted from her. It was hard not ravishing her like he wanted though and so he had decided to focus on her skills as a shinobi. 

Getting so caught up in his writing he hadn't realized how much time had passed until he noticed the light leaving the sky. "Alright sweetheart time to go back into..." When he looked up to check on her and found her gone. Snapping his eyes around he looked over the land and then stood when he didn't see her anywhere. "Y/n?" he called but no response came. Damn woman! Seeing some of the grass still laying down in a trail he followed after her. "Woman when I find you you are going to..." Stopping by the large rocks he looked out into the body of water to see her swimming... naked. Feeling his cock twitch he quickly undressed and quietly moved into the water with her. She was paying him no mind as she relaxed, her eyes closed. Swimming up behind her he wrapped his hands around her, "Gotcha!" he said but his face fell when it disappeared. "Wha..." 

Wrapping your arms around his neck and jumping onto his back you smiled. "No I got you." you smiled. 

Smiling he turned his head to look at her. "You did it. Very good." he told her and saw her smile grow. Raising a brow he grabbed her hands. "Although I'm not happy about you wondering off without letting me know." he said. 

Rolling your eyes you kissed his bare shoulder as he started lecturing you before moving to swim away from him. 

"And where do you think you are going?" he asked, grabbing her arm hands to keep her on his back. "Don't think you can get out of this so easily."

Smirking you bit down on the nape of his neck and felt him still. 

She bit him.... on his neck. So she was in a playful mood, he could work with that. Grabbing her wrists he pulled her completely over him, quickly lifting her from the water and holding her tightly to his chest. 

You let out a small shriek when he flipped your body over his shoulder like you weighed no more than a sack of flour. Being plunged into the water he quickly pulled you back above the surface and turned you so your back was to his chest, his strong arms wrapped firmly around you. Putting it plainly, you weren't going anywhere but damn if you weren't going to try. Pulling on his arms you kicked against his thighs and tried to wiggle out of his hold.

Chuckling at her efforts he smirked before dipping his head and sinking his own teeth into her shoulder. 

"Ahh!" you cried out, his teeth were sharp and you knew if he wanted to it would only take a little more pressure for his teeth to break your thin skin. 

Sucking a deep mark into her neck he felt her tense until slowly the fight left her and she stilled in his hold. Pulling back he licked over the dark purple hickey, hearing her hiss just a little. "Remember minx I did tell you the next time you bit me I would bite back."

His voice was so deep and husky sounding, it made a shiver run down your spine. You wanted him but not just the tender Jiraiya you had been given for the past month. No you wanted a taste of his own fantasies. While he had been sleeping in one morning you had gotten curious and peeked at his book, what you had found made your cheeks heat up and your nether regions pulse. For a few days now you had been trying to think of a way to relay those wants to him without just saying it, knowing you would never be able to get the words out without hiding away in embarrassment. Now though you had an idea forming away in your head. You knew from the way he wrote and the way he seemed to prefer to be the one in control in the bedroom that he was most likely a dominant person in general. Not that you truly minded, it wasn't like he was controlling your every move, he was by no means a misogynist. But he was a dom, no doubt about it. So just maybe if you tried to push those dominant triggers of his then he may give you what you want. 

He could feel that warmth flooding his lower half and lapped over the bite mark one more time. Feeling her turn around he loosened his arms just a bit to make it easier. Looking down he saw her breasts under the water and swallowed down a growl. 

Leaning forward you kissed his throat and along his jaw. Rubbing your hands up his chest to hold onto his shoulders you heard him hum. It didn't take long for his hands to unwrap themselves from around your middle and grip your hips. The water was deeper where you both were and he seemed to realized you were having to work to keep yourself above water because he slid his hands to your thighs and moved you to straddle his lap while he leaned down some, lowering you both so his shoulders just did peek out above the surface of the water. Holding back your smile you moved your lips to his and started kissing him. Low and behold it didn't take the man long to claim control over your mouth, plunging his tongue to the back of your throat. Feeling his cock grow hard under your ass and his body relax some you continued kissing him for a few moments longer. Moving your mouth back to his throat you gave a sharp nip, hearing him hiss you took the chance and pushed away from him. Putting a few meters between you both you looked over at him and saw him looking at you with a small amount of confusion and maybe even frustration. 

Feeling a small sting on his throat he moved his fingers there and felt a small scrape from her teeth. Looking at her he saw a look of mischief and lust in her eyes and rose his chin. She had made sure to move far enough away from him that he couldn't just grab her. Only her head was above water and he saw her biting her lip in nervousness. Glaring at her playfully he rose his hand and beckoned her to him with a curl of his finger. When she shook her head and lowered down so only her eyes were above water he started making slow steps towards her, noticing her too back up. "You know I'm going to have to do you one better now." he said. 

Swallowing you felt your nerves tying to get the upper hand but shoved them back down, this is what you wanted, you wanted his rougher side. But that didn't mean you would make it easy for him. Looking behind him towards the rocks you faked a concerned expression and saw him quickly look behind him. 

Snapping his eyes behind him he saw no one there and heard the water move behind him. Cutting his eyes he turned back to see her gone, swimming away under the water. Quickly diving under he swam after her, he had to admit she was a damn good swimmer. Kicking hard he managed to grab her ankle and pulled her to him only for it to yet again disappear. Another clone!? Shooting up out of the water he looked around for the real her, secretly regretting teaching her the clone jutsu. 

"Oh Mr. Froggy.."

Hearing her voice he turned around and saw her back at the shore, her dress pulled back over her frame and a large smile on her face. 

"Come on now, don't tell me the great Jiraiya can be beat that easily." you mocked and saw his jaw tighten. Oh you were pushing all the buttons that was sure, only one left, "Oh well I guess I'll have to just go find a real man to share a bed with tonight." you sighed, faking boredom but not being able to hide your smile. Seeing a dangerous look come over his face you wondered if you had taken it too far. As soon as he started swimming towards you you let out a small scream and took off into the forest. Running as fast as you could you giggled and smiled. If you were lucky you would be able to get a good ways ahead of him while he pulled on his clothes. Seeing the lights from the city you both were staying in up ahead you pushed on, maybe you could get back to the Inn before he did, if you could it would give you time to..."Ooff." Landing on the ground you looked down to see a white... rope? No. This wasn't rope, trying to turn over you saw a shadow come up beside you and glanced up to see your lover standing tall over you. Following the his now long lock of hair you looked down and realized then it was his hair that was wrapped around you. He could use his hair?! Licking your lips you looked back up at him and gave him a large smile, closing your eyes in hopes he would fall for your cuteness. Feeling the hair loosen around you you went to move but felt a stinging smack to your backside. 

Hearing her small gasp he smirked. "Oh sweetheart that is nothing compared to the punishment you are going to get tonight." he said in a low voice. Lifting her up he tossed her over his shoulder and started walking back towards the Inn, holding down her dress to keep others from seeing her backside. 

You shrunk up and covered your face as Jiraiya walked through the village with you bouncing on his shoulder. You could hear people whispering but it didn't seem to faze him, if anything it seemed to amuse him. Seeing him enter the Inn you watched from behind as he carried you to the room and locked the door behind you both. You thought he would toss you on the bed like the times before but he didn't. Instead he grabbed his bag before moving to sit on the edge of the bed. 

Moving her to his lap he removed her clothes, leaving her completely naked in his lap. She was squirming and trying with all her might ot get away from him but it didn't faze him. Turing her body so she was faced away from him he grabbed a wrist and started tying the rope he had packed around it. Seeing her tense he waited a few seconds for her safe word but nothing came. Licking his lips he wiped the grin of his face while he went back to binding her with the rope. "Thought you were slick, didn't you. Making me think someone was there so you could get away."

"It worked didn't it." you said, feeling him wrap his leg around yours to keep them from moving while he grabbed your other arm and yanked it behind your back with your other one. 

"Maybe for a moment, in the end I still win." he smirked, wrapping the rope under her breasts. "And for your taunting sweetheart tonight you are going to learn some discipline. After all what was it you said, you wanted a real man to share a bed with?" he teased. Leaning forward he crossed the rope over her shoulders and finished framing her tits with the rope, making sure it wasn't too tight. "Well now I'll show you how real this man is." he said into her ear, nipping the lobe for emphasis. 

Looking down you saw something straight out of a bdsm book, he had bound your entire upper half. The rope framed each pf your breasts so that the were sticking out more and even tied your hands behind your back in a way that left them bent at the elbow but still in a comfortable position. The sight alone was enough to make your mouth go dry. Letting out a hiss when he nipped your ear you felt him move his hands from your waist where he ha been holding to grab your boobs and start massaging them. In no time at all he had you feeling like putty, your legs spread open on either side of his knees while his still clothed cock rubbed your ass. 

Gritting his teeth he gave both nipples a hard pinch, earning a sharp intake of breath from her and a flinch that made one of her legs move from his knee. Smacking her thigh he heard her gasp and moved the limb back where he had it. "Rule number one, you don't move unless I tell you to." he told her. Rubbing his hand up the inside of her thigh he traced her slit with his fingertips. Kissing her shoulder he continued stroking her sex but never moved his finger past her lips. She was so wet and they had only just started, it was enough to make him sihver. Easing her to sit on her knees between his spread legs he pushed his pants down enough to remove his hard cock. He saw her looking at it and smirked. So far he had been the only one to please her orally but tonight that changed. Pushing on hand into her hair he stroked her cheek with his thumb and then moved it to trace her bottom lip. "How about showing me what this pretty mouth can do?" he said, his voice deep and husky sounding. 

Looking at the engorged appendage that was rippling with veins you swallowed hard. You hadn't even seen the thing that was almost as big as your forearm the first two times you had had sex and when you finally had you wondered how the thing had fit inside of you. Now he wanted you to put it in your mouth. What if you did something wrong? You knew one thing at least, no teeth. You could do this. Leaning forward you parted your lips and took the tip into your mouth. First thing you noticed was how hot it was then how smooth, like velvet wrapped over a piece of steel. Peeking up at him you saw him watching you with lidded eyes that looked almost black in color. He was still cradling your head but he was letting you go at your own speed. Taking him deeper you hollowed out your cheeks to suck and heard him inhale sharply. 

Shit, this was better than what he had imagined. While yes it was obvious she was new to it she still felt so good. Feeling her suck as she bobbed her head he sucked in a breath and then she stopped. What?! Why did she stop?! Looking down he saw her giving him a worried look, his cock still in between her lips. "Don't stop now beautiful, you're doing great. You're mouth feels so good." he told her, giving her praise to build confidence. 

So that was a good sound, okay. Repeating the action you let him slide deeper into your throat and sucked on your way back up. Continuing to bob your head up and down you heard him grunting lowly. His hand in your hair began gripping harder, starting to move you to the rhythm he wanted. 

Letting his head fall back when she took him into her throat he ran his fingers through her hair. "Mmm good girl." he sighed. Feeling his cock twitch he grit his teeth. Taking notice of her thighs rubbing together he pushed his foot between her legs to spread them. "Rule number two, I am the only one to please you. Did you forget I said you were learning discipline? You will not cum until I give you permission." he told her, pulling her off his cock and lifting her from the floor and tossing her onto the bed. She flinched at first and he watched to see if she would move but she only laid her head down, staying where he had put her. 'Good girl.' he smiled. Removing his clothes he tossed them to the chair with the rest of their things and crawled onto the bed behind her. Tracing his finger over her slit he felt her wetness cover the tips of his fingers and chuckled. "Did someone like sucking my cock?" he mocked and slid one of his fingers into her. Hearing her moan he bit back his smile and added another, stroking the front of her walls. He felt the small flutter of her pussy and looked up at her. "Don't." he warned and heard her whimper. Curling his fingers upward he hit that magical spot.

Moaning loudly you tried to move away from his hand but it was no use. Feeling his other hand smack down on your bottom and hold you still you whimpered as he continued his torture. You could feel your climax coming in hard and curled your toes as you tried holding it back. 

"Not until I say." he reminded her, seeing her thigh muscles flexing. Pulling away his hand he left her glistening sex exposed for him to see. Getting a full whiff of her sweet scent he let out a loud groan. Grabbing her hips he lifted her to lay with her ass up and her head flat on the bed. Bending down to lick up her dripping juices he purred and smacked over her already red ass. Plunging his tongue into her hole he swallowed down her nectar, making sure to make as much lewd noises as possible. 

He was slurping and grunting, his mouth eating your pussy like it was his last meal. When he started kissing over your lips and up to your ass cheeks you tried to calm back down some, force your climax away. Feeling a sharp pain you flinched and let out a yelp, he bit you. He bit your ass. 

Chuckling he pulled away and admired the sight of his teeth marks on her supple bottom. "I said I'd give you one better." he hummed, placing one long lick over the no doubt tender flesh. Bending back up he kneeled behind her grabbed his cock to run it up and down her soaked slit. Tapping it over her hole he saw the smallest flinch from her and smirked. She was so sensitive. "Who is it you want to share a bed with?" he asked, wanting to hear her say it was him she desired.

Your body was shaking now in need, desperate for release. "You. Only you." you said, a low purr was your only response before a loud scream left your throat, your body being forced into a hard orgasam that you couldn't hold back.

Impaling her on his cock he heard her scream and felt her tremble with her climax. Giving her the few seconds to adjust he growled, "I didn't give you permission. You will regret disobeying me."

If not for his iron grip on your hips you were sure you would have been sent flying by his powerful thrusts. The breath was knocked from your lungs and your hands gripped the blankets as he used your body as he wished. Bruises would stain your skin tomorrow there was no doubt. God you hoped he didn't plan on you both leaving early, the way your legs felt now you doubt you would be able to walk.

Panting he looked down at her small body being fucked by his larger one and felt a shiver run down his spine and settle in his groin. Bending down to wrap her hair around his fist he felt her tense up, her pussy gripping his cock and making him groan. Reaching under her he rubbed her clit with his finger, circling the little nub and gripping her hip hard when she tried to flinch away. "You wanted to cum so bad, so cum again." he gritted out. With a hard press she was seizing up again, beautiful moans leaving her lips. Peppering her back and shoulder with hard kisses and nips he pulled out when he felt her starting to slack. Leaning up he untied her arms but kept the rope around her wrists. Hooking his arm under her leg he flipped her onto her back, mindful of her bound arms. Grabbing the rope he dragged her up the bed to tie her wrists together behind the railing on the headboard. When he leaned up he saw her eyes closed and smacked the outside of her thigh, "We are not done."

Watching him with lidded eyes you flinched when his hand rubbed up your leg, it felt like your skin was on fire. His hands continued up your body until he reached your breast and he palmed the mounds of flesh, pinching your nipples between his calloused fingers. Gasping you tried to move away which just made the little nub getted pulled, a shockwave of pleasure and pain overcoming your body. Whimpering you saw a blur of movement and then felt his hot mouth on your left nipple. 

Sucking her nipple he rolled the other between his fingers, pulling away only to smack her breast before he was groping it again. He could hear her hissing as he nibbled over the nub but he didn't let up. When he finally did pull away, after each pebble had had a turn in his mouth he looked down and saw them red. He would make sure she would feel this fucking for the next few days. Moving back into a kneeling position between her legs he rubbed his hands down her sides and massaged her hips. Staring down at her he grinned, he had never seen anything more erotic in his life. Her still bound breasts heaved with her panting and her hair laid in a halo around her while her hands were tied to the top of the bed. Dropping his eyes to her literally dripping sex and he groaned, her lips were slightly swollen from all the blood flowing there. He couldn't wait anymore he had to get back inside of her. Lining up he slowly sunk into her, watching his cock disappear into her quivering hole. 

You pulled at your wrists but they wouldn't budge. Arching your back off the bed as he bottomed out into you you moaned. You just wanted to touch him, pulling on your hands again you whimpered. 

Seeing her try and get free of the ropes he leaned over her and held himself up with one arm while the other moved to untie her hands. As soon as they were free he felt them grip his back and shoulder, slightly pulling his hair but it only increased the pleasure coursing through his body. Catching her mouth with his he rolled his tongue around her mouth and started thrusting his hips. Holding himself up with one forearm he held the back of her thigh in his other hand and snapped his hips into hers. Positioning her leg to lay over his back he moved his hand to her breast to grope the flesh. Moans came softly from her lips and he himself let out pants of air while he watched her come undone. Angling his hips to hit her pleasure spot he saw her mouth fall open a bit and felt her grip him. Sliding his arm over some he laced his fingers with hers and dipped his head to kiss her neck. 

When his thrusts picked up speed some you ran your hand up the back of his neck to his hair, the other laced with his and being held to the bed beside your head. Your mouth fell open in a soft gasp when he bit down on your neck. 

Licking over the mark with the flat of his tongue he moved his hand from her breast under her arm to hold her shoulder. Snapping his hips into hers he groaned and grunted. He could hear her whimpering now, feel her tightening around his shaft. Growling he claimed her lips, tasting her before he groaned, "Cum." 

Hearing your lover give you permission you came undone, your vision going white and your hands gripping his shoulder and hand. His deep growl followed you cry of pleasure, his body stiffening above yours while his hands kept you in place as he filled you with his cum. 

Dropping his head to her shoulder he peppered her skin with sloppy kisses. Giving one last roll of his hips he slowly eased out of her feeling her small flinch under him. Rolling to lay beside her he laid on his back for a few moments to catch his breath. Turning his head he looked to see her Easing her legs down, her face turned away from him some as she winced. Rolling onto his side he removed the rope from her and then gently helped her to lay on his chest. Rubbing her back and hips he massaged out the soreness there. "Sorry sweetheart." he said in a low voice, not wanting to disturb the quietness of the room. 

Grinning softly you sighed and cuddled deeper into his side, listening to the sound of his heart. "It's alright froggy, you were right, it's a good hurt." you whispered.

Chuckling he continued working his hands over her soft skin. "Why froggy? I'm the toad sage not the frog sage." he said his voice light so she would know he was kidding.

Smiling you moved rubbed your hand up his abs to his hard chest, "Would you prefer I call you pervy sage like Naruto?" you giggled. 

"I'm going to kill that kid." he grumbled, his cheeks heating up just a little. 

Giggling you kissed his neck and looked up at him. "What would you like me to call you then?" you asked. 

Looking down at her loving e/c eyes he felt a warming in his heart and licked his lips. "How about husband?" he asked softly, brushing some stray hair back out of her face before tracing her kiss swollen lips with his thumb. He let his eyes flicker over her features to try and calm his now racing heart. He couldn't remember ever being this nervous, not even when he was fighting Hanzo. Looking back into her eyes he tried to read her mind, she hadn't said anything and he noticed immediately the look of doubt. Did she doubt him? Think he was playing some kind of trick on her?

Staring into his grey eyes you waited for a joking smile to spread across his face, something to tell you he wasn't serious. When none came you tried to get some kind of moisture into your mouth. "You want to marry m..me?" you asked, your voice cracking at the end. 

"Is that hard to believe?." he chuckled. Seeing her eyes gather a small amount of moisture he gave a soft smile and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I am fifty four years old and I died a few months ago. But, instead of my story ending there I was sent to another world and found by my soulmate." he said smiling. "I have never loved a woman before you and I never want to love another so yes I want to marry you. To officially be able to call you mine." 

You could feel your heart hammering against your ribs and had to take a much needed breath before you spoke. "Okay."

"Okay?" he asked, raising one brow and looking at her with a growing smile. 

"Yes." you said, not being able to stop your heart bursting giggle from leaving your throat. 

Laughing he pushed his lips to hers and rolled them over so he was back on top of her so he could kiss her fully. 


	14. Chapter 14

Walking through the village you moved in between the crowds of people, mumbling 'excuse me' and 'sorry' along the way. Finally making it to the stand you were searching for you looked over the items before smiling kindly at the older woman working the stand. "Hello."

"Well hello there my dear what can I help you with this morning?" she asked in a kind voice. 

"Well I was wondering if you had any lotions or oils to help with dry skin?" You asked.

Smiling the woman nodded and rounded the stall to stand closer to the woman. "Ah yes, I have a few to choose from, which scent do you like best.. or I do have one scentless if you would prefer." she said, pointing out the four bottles. "Ohh!" 

Seeing some man bump into the elderly woman and almost knock her over you furrowed your brows and quickly caught his arm as he went to walk away without a word, "Hey I think you owe her an apology, you almost knocked her over." you said. The man seemed to look to you in shock, holding your small glare you saw him sigh before he turned back towards the woman and bowed his head, apologizing to the older woman. Letting him go you turned back towards the woman.

"Thank you, these days everyone is in such a hurry." she said with a shake of her head. "Did you see any you liked my dear?"

Looking them over you lifted them to your nose and smiled at the lavender scented one, "This one." Biting your lip you looked back towards the woman, "I don't suppose I could trade you something or do something for you to pay for it could I?" you asked. 

Raising her brows the woman hummed and thought. "Truthfully my dear I normally only accept cash but since you have been so kind I will make an exception. If you are truthfully willing to work for it my front door is in the need of a sanding and coat of fresh paint."

"Sure I could do that." You smiled. Jiraiya had left the inn earlier this morning and told you he was going to be gone most of the day gathering information before you both left later this afternoon so you had plenty of time to do this for her before it was time for both of you to leave. 

.......................

Wiping your brow you stood back and grinned. Picking up the bucket of paint you hit the top back on and then went to wash out the brush. Once you were done you received your bottle of organic lotion from the older woman and thanked her before heading towards the inn where you were set to meet Jiraiya so you both could head out. Swerving in and out of people again you silently thanked your fiance for getting you both out of this crowded place tonight. Moving around one of the booths you didn't see an oncoming person and ran right into them, feeling something hot spill over your front. "Shit!" you cursed, quickly trying to pull the front of your dress away from your skin some to lessen the burn. 

"Clumsy bitch! You spilt my tea AND you ruined my shirt!" 

Looking up you saw a large man standing there glaring down at you. Overall the man looked very imposing and very angry. Glancing at his white shirt you saw there wa in fact a large brownish stain now covering the front of it. Shaking your head you licked your lips, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you and..."

"Like I give a shit! You are going to pay for my tea and replace my shirt." he yelled. 

Opening and closing your mouth you shook your head again, "I'm sure it will wash out if.." moving your hand to his shirt you gasped out when he caught your wrist in a tight grip. 

"I don't care if it will wash out I want a new one!" He hissed between clenched teeth. 

Looking up into his brown eyes you swallowed hard, "I don't have any money." you told him in a quiet voice. When his grip tightened you winced in pain and curled up some. 

"Then you'll just have to pay for it another way." he growled, pulling her wrist to bring her flush with his chest. 

Seeing his eyes look over you in an unsettling way you pulled on your wrist and shook your head, "Let me go." you hissed. Your heart was beating hard against your chest as you tried to think of something to do, knowing you couldn't do one of the two jutsus Jiraiya had taught you without both hands and unfortunately for you he held your punching hand. Feeling him pull you closer and feeling something poke into your lower stomach you saw him smirk and quickly brought your knee up. As soon as he doubled over in pain you snatched your wrist free and took off down the road. Running towards the inn you looked back but didn't see anyone behind you. Going up to the room you and Jiraiya had been staying in you quickly opened the door and shut it behind you, holding onto the knob to keep you grounded. Looking up you saw Jiraiya not here yet and sighed, good, maybe you could just forget about this whole thing. Just then there was a thump against the door and you stilled, your breath catching in your throat. Oh God he had found you. 

"What the... sweetheart are you in there? The key is not working." 

It was only him. Closing your eyes you took a deep breath and turned to open the door for your man. Clearing your face of all worries as best you could you smiled up at him as he stepped in. "Hey." you said, getting on your tiptoes to kiss his jaw. 

"Hey beautiful." he smiled, leaning down to give her a proper kiss. "You ready to get out of here?" he asked. 

"Yes." Nodding quickly you saw him knit his brows together and reminded yourself to act normal. 

Chuckling at her eagerness he grabbed his bag and handed her hers, "Alright then, let's go." he said, taking her hand in his. 

.......................

Making camp for the night you listened to Jiraiya tell you of the information he had managed to get earlier as you both ate your meal. "Everything he's done I can't really say I blame the kages for naming Sasuke a traitor. But. I also understand why Naruto would feel like he needs to save his friend." you said and heard him hum. 

"I just hope Naruto doesn't get himself killed trying to save Sasuke. I know all too well how Naruto feels, I was the same way with Orochimaru." he told her, sipping at his tea. Smiling softly he looked up, "But I have faith in Naruto."

"Me too." you grinned. 

Sitting his cup beside him he wrapped his arm around her middle and pulled her onto his chest, laying back on his bedroll and propping his head up on his pillow so he could look down at her. Rubbing his hands up her sides he furrowed his brows and leaned his head forward a bit to sniff her neck. Pulling back he looked at her with knitted brows, "You smell different." 

Grinning you tilted your head, "Different good or different bad?" you asked moving your hands up to trace the hard line of his jaw. 

"It's not bad it's just not your normal scent. Smells like... lavender." he said thinking on it for a moment. 

Humming softly you leaned down to kiss along the line your fingers had just made, "Lavender is right." you told him and felt his hands begin to add more pressure to your waist. "I like the way you smell." you said sweetly, licking lightly over his pulse point. 

Feeling her pepper his skin with light kisses he closed his eyes and craned his neck to allow her more skin. Smiling when she said she enjoyed the way he smelled he felt her lick his throat and felt a growl rumble in his chest. Moving his hands to her ass cheeks he grabbed one in each hand and pulled her sex directly over his hardening cock. When she started sucking and biting at his neck he chuckled softly, she was marking him... finally. A few days prior he had caught her examining the dark purple mark he had left on her lower throat.

...................

_It was storming out and they were just having a lazy morning in their room, him writing and her doing ...woman things. Looking at his panty and kimono clad muse for inspiration he saw her laying on the bed with her head at the end of the bed looking into a small mirror. Scanning his eyes down her bare legs that were stretched out beside him he looked back up and tilted his head when he noticed her touching at the love mark he had left the night before. "That one is going to be there for a while." he chuckled. _

_Blushing bright red you put the mirror down and turned to crawl up the bed and straddle his pants covered lap, watching him put his book and pen beside him on the bedside table. "I oughta kick your butt for making me look like a cheetah all the time. People are gonna think I'm a whore with all the marks on my neck and chest." you told him as you rubbed your hands up his hard chest and shoulders. _

_Gritting his teeth he felt his lip twitch as he untied the belt of his kimono on her he pushed the green fabric to the side and revealed her bare chest to him, seeing the smaller love marks and bites, some fading and different colors. "You are not a whore. You are mine." he said, leaning forward to press a kiss to her collarbone, "My soulmate." A kiss to her neck, "My lover." a kiss to her jaw. "And soon my wife." he finished, kissing her lips before pulling back and looking into her eyes. "But in saying that if you don't like them I will stop." _

_"I don't mind the smaller ones or the ones people can't see, I think it's because in my world most of the time when a woman had a hickey people automatically assumed she was trashy, that she sleeps around." you shrugged. _

_Humming he stroked his thumb over the large mark, "There are some here that do not like them." he said honestly. _

_"What do you think of them?" you asked. _

_Tilting his head he thought, "Well I suppose I see them as a sort of boast. When people see us together and they see a love mark on you it sort of says 'Yea I'm the one sharing her bed, I'm that lucky guy." he said and saw her giggling softly. "I've never been embarrassed by anything sexual, it doesn't bother me when people show or talk about their love life because to me it's a perfectly normal thing, animals do it and so do humans. Sex is natural and shouldn't be shamed." he said with a shrug. _

_Smiling softly you looked over your sannin. This was one of the reasons you loved him, he was honest and didn't care what others thought of him. Brushing back his hair you leaned forward to kiss him. Feeling his hands rub up your back, under his kimono that was just barely on your shoulders you leaned more into his chest, pressing your breasts firmly to his hard chest. Pulling back you looked into his grey eyes and smiled, "I love you Jiraiya." _

_"I love you too sweetheart." he said before he smiled and wiggled his brows, "Maybe you should try giving me one a some point, see what it feels like to mark your territory." he said with a fox grin. _

...............................

Licking over the area you had been sucking and kissing at you kissed your way back up to his jaw and then his lips which apparently he had been eagerly waiting for. 

Wrapping one arm around her waist and holding the back of her head with his other he rolled them both over so she was under him and he was balanced on his knees between her thighs and forearm beside her head. Rolling his tongue into her mouth he moved his free hand to her breast to begin massaging the mound of flesh. 

Whimpering when his large, hot tongue wiggled it's way to the back of your throat you felt his hard cock press into your core through your clothes. Giggling when he let out a small growl of frustration at your clothes you quickly wrapped your arms around his neck when he lifted you back up to sit on his thighs while he worked on removing your clothes. As soon as he had the dress at least pushed off your shoulders to pull around your waist he laid you back down on the bed roll, covering your semi nude form with his always warmer body. 

Going back to kissing her he started pulling down her leggings and panties. Trailing his mouth to her neck he gave her special spot attention smirking when he heard her let out breathy moans, her thighs tightening by his hips. Feeling his shirt open up and then her hand move to his shoulder he went to move his mouth down to her chest when he cracked his eyes open and glanced towards her other hand laying on the bedroll gripping some of the blankets. With the light of the fire he quickly took notice of a dark mark staining the skin of her wrist and quickly furrowed his brows. "What the fuck is that?" 

Shocked by his sudden growl you stiffened up and snapped out of the sexual haze he had worked you into. "What?" you asked in a soft voice, confused and a little worried by his completely serious demeanor now. 

Moving his hand from her leggings beside her head to hold him up he grabbed her hand in his free one and moved it closer to his eyes so he could examine it better. Seeing a deep bruise in the shape of a hand he clenched his jaw and quickly thought back on the past day, wondering if there was a possible time he could have done that to her, could have hurt her. No. No he would never cause her injury which means one thing, someone else had done this to her and judging by the size it was another man. "What happened to your wrist? Who did this to you?" he growled. 

Looking up at his now serious face you swallowed hard at the intensity in his eyes. It was so easy for you to forget sometimes that he was in fact a trained killer, that he wasn't this funny, loving teddy bear with everyone else. Looking down at the bruise you hadn't noticed had taken form you gasped a little under your breath when he gripped your chin and made you look back at him. 

"Y/n who touched you? Who hurt you?" he asked, his voice deep with no flicker of amusement. 

Licking your lips you took a much needed breath, "This guy I ran into on the way back to the Inn. I don't know who he was or even what his name was. It was really crowded and I had just finished painting that door and..."

"Wait... what do you mean painting a door, what door?" he asked, now moving to sit on the bedroll and pull her into his lap, removing his shirt to cover her from the night air. 

Sighing you looked at his hands as he turned and examined your bruised wrist and forearm. "This morning after you left I went and walked through the village, I found this booth where this elderly woman was selling lotions and oils and stuff. I asked her if there was any she had for dry skin and when she showed me some I picked out a lavender one. I asked her if I could do something for her to pay for it and she said she needed her front door sanded and painted." reaching over to pull out the glass bottle you showed it to him. 

Well that explained why she smelled like lavender but still he knit his brows down at her, "Why didn't you just tell me you wanted some lotion, I would have bought you some or hell just ask me for the money so you could buy it yourself." he said.

Shaking your head you looked down and moved to put the bottle back in your bag, "It's yours, not mine. I don't want to have to use your money, it doesn't feel right. You already bought me clothes and stuff. You pay for my food and everything else, I just don't want to bother you for anything else." you said in a low voice. 

Tilting his head he curled his finger under her chin and lifted her eyes to his. "You are a very stubborn woman you know that." he sighed and then moved his hand to up her face and stroke her cheek with his thumb. "I am going to be your husband, it is my responsibility to take care of you. To provide for you." Chuckling he tilted his head down and smiled, "Besides sweetheart I'm rich." Seeing her look at him with furrowed brows he smirked, "I told you I had good book sales. Add that to my payment for missions and I have enough money for us to live comfortably for the rest of our lives." he chuckled. Sitting back up straight he took a deep breath and looked back down at her, "Now tell me what happened after you got done painting the door. What happened with this man?"

Telling Jiraiya everything that happened between you and the man you saw the muscle of his jaw grow tighter and tighter. When you told him the part about the man grabbing you and saying you would have to pay for his shirt and tea another way you felt his whole body grow stiff and a low growl rumble in his chest. "...So then I ran back to the Inn and you showed up a minute later." you finished, letting out a sigh. 

"You should have told me then." he said, rubbing his fingers over her bruised skin. "I would have made the little fucker regret ever touching you."

Rubbing his chest over his armor you lowered yourself further on his lap to sit right above his clothed sex. "There was no need to waste your time on someone like him." you assure him. 

Humming he massaged circles into her hips with his thumbs and looked down at her naked chest. "Still if something like that happens again, if someone touches you or wrongs you in anyway tell me." he said before her lips moved forward to his. Continuing where they started off he licked at her bottom lip, rolling his tongue into her welcoming mouth when her lips parted. Removing her leggings and panties he kept his shirt on her to keep her warm and positioned her with her legs bent on either side of his waist, straddling his lap. Trailing one hand to her wet lips he stroked up her slit, smirking into her mouth when he felt her slick coat his fingers. He'd never grow tired of her responsiveness to his desires. Slipping one finger into her he curled the digit as he pumped it in and out of her. Feeling her start wiggling and mewling into his mouth he chuckled. "Always so impatient." he mumbled around her mouth. Removing his fingers quickly when she started to flutter around him he heard her whimper and smacked her thigh before he pulled his pants down just enough to remove his hard cock. 

When he lifted you up and slowly impaled you on the head of his member you broke from his mouth and let out a silent cry. Holding onto his shoulders you saw his eyes flash in arousal and heard the deep growl behind his clenched teeth. He was slow, easing you down on him until he was soon pressing against your cervix. 

Continuing to hold her waist so she could have the much needed time to adjust he looked into her lidded e/c eyes and felt a warming in his chest sending a smile to his face. When he began moving her, helping her find her rhythm he saw her eyes flutter close and clicked his tongue, "Ah ah, you look at me." he said in a deep low voice. He had to see her, had to see if this was okay. "Kiwi?" he asked.

Opening your eyes you saw his deep grey ones boring into you, almost black with lust they still held warmth and love. Shaking your head when he said your safe word you saw him grin and heard him hum. Feeling his warm hands rubbing your back you kept rocking your hips at the pace he had set. 

Grinning when she started moving on her own he moved his thumbs over her hard nipples, giving them both a small pinch between his fingers to not neglect her chest. She flinched and let out a small gasp, throwing her off her movements. "Shhh." A moment later and she was back to rolling her lower half, taking him in at a constant pace. "Good girl." he praised before he was back kissing her. 

It didn't take long for the feeling of him inside of your to become too much, his warm tongue dominating your mouth while his fingers rolled your nipples to make you feel weightless. Whimpering when that coil in your abdomen was wound up tight you heard a hum from your man and then his hands moved back to your hips to help you move. 

Her movements were growing sloppy now and her fingers dug into his shoulder and back. She was close. Moving his hands to her hip and backside he gripped her flesh hard in his hands to move her to the pace he needed. Grunting when she started gripping his cock he moved his mouth to her neck to place heated open mouth kisses and nips to her skin. She was now holding onto him tightly, her one hand gripping his hair along with his back. "Cum." he growled and felt her instantly comply, her pussy clamping down on his cock, milking him of his seed. 

Hearing him let out a deep groan into your neck you laid your own forehead against his collarbone and trembled as the waves of your orgasam left your body feeling heavy and your mind fuzzy. The feeling of his balls twitching, filling your channel with a warmth was the only thing you could focus on as your eyes slipped close. 

She let out a sigh that he felt over his throat as her body slumped against his, knowing all to well that he would hold her upright. Chuckling he slowly moved to lay her on her bedroll, pulling out of her to watch a river of white leak from her sex and run down her thigh. The sight alone was enough to make him want to go another round but he knew she was done for the night. Not wanting her completely exposed he helped slip her legs back into her panties and pulled them up her thighs before tugging the blanket up over her, making sure she was wrapped up tightly in his kimono. Tugging his own pants up over his hips he tucked his semi soft member back into his pants and laid down beside her. He was sure she was out but before he could close his eyes she was cuddling up into his side, laying her head on his chest. Smiling he kissed her head and moved his hand to rub her back. "Goodnight darling."

"Night froggy."


	15. Chapter 15

Hearing the smallest noise you looked up from where you had been looking out over the water and sighed mentally. When the small breeze sent a pleasant scent of pipe smoke and sandalwood towards your nose you licked your lips. "No Jiraiya." you said with a small smile and shake of your head as you sat on the rocky shore of the spring brushing through your hair. Hearing the grown man let out a child like groan from behind you you giggled under your breath. Feeling his arms wrap around your middle as his nose nuzzled into your neck you ignored his whining while you continued brushing your hair dry. 

Taking a large whiff of her scent he felt his arousal grow more and nipped at her neck lightly with his teeth, letting out small whimpers in all hopes she would give in. 

"You are not getting your way this time, I told you the other night that that was the last time until we were married." you told him, pushing lightly at his face only for him to fall dramatically to the ground beside you, his one arm now laying on your thigh. 

"If I had known I was getting cut off for the next two weeks I would have made it count, not just had a half dressed quickie." He grumbled. Seeing a small smile grace her lips he grinned. Letting his eyes scan over her dress clad body he sighed. Judging by her wet hair and slightly damp skin he guessed she had just finished washing up in the small spring. She had taken to doing her washing when he was sleeping as of the past few nights, not wanting him to see her naked and be tempted into anything sexual with her - like clothes would stop his lust. Looking down at the bottle of oil sitting by her on the rock with her drying towel and other feminine products he licked his lips and sat up. Her dress was on her but her leggings and belt weren't, leaving the dress to hang a little loose on her frame. Grabbing the oil he poured a little into his palms before rubbing them together and moving his hands under her dress to rub her back. Feeling her stiffen and then let out a small sigh he smirked. 

Your eyes slipped close and your brushing stopped when his large, warm hands began rubbing your back. Letting out a small sigh you could all but see his smirk. Feeling his one hand rub up to your neck and shoulders you couldn't help but tilt your head, allowing him to sooth your tense muscles. After he rubbed there for a few minutes he moved his hands south, to your hips. 

Her hips were a sensitive spot on her, she had never told him as such but she hadn't needed to, he could feel it. Whenever his hands rubbed that part of her body she would turn to putty in his hands. Grinning he ran his nose up the side of her neck, flicking his tongue out to trace her jugular. 

You knew what he was doing, you weren't a fool. Arching your neck when he kissed at it you smirked, two could play this game. You knew his weaknesses as well. Sitting your brush down on the rocks you slowly turned around and looked up at him from under your lashes, seeing him try and hold back what he thought to be a victorious grin. Trailing your hand up his hard chest you leaned forward and tilted your head back to catch his lips. Letting him lead the kiss you slowly felt as his hand moved to your lower back to pull you onto his lap. Moving your hand up to his neck you raked your fingers into the back of his hair and pushed your front up to his chest, feeling the smallest twitch of his cock under you as you did so. 

Rubbing his hands under her dress he felt her bare skin beneath his palms and growled under his breath. Rolling his tongue about her mouth he sighed at her taste and then felt her break from his mouth to trail kisses down his chin and over his jaw. 

Kissing his neck you smiled and bit your lip when his hands moved to try and remove your dress. Rubbing his chest you pressed soft kisses to his throat. "I'll make you a deal..." you said in a voice laced with lust. 

Grinning he hummed and glanced down at her bare shoulder. "A deal?" he hummed, "I do love our little bets sweetheart, go on." he smiled. 

Yes you knew he did, he was a sucker for a good bet, so much so you wondered why it was only Tsunade they teased about it. Giving a soft hum you continued peppering his skin with soft kisses while your fingers traced random patterns along his collarbone and the back of his neck. "If you can hold out until after we say our vows, that means no sex, of any kind. No naked touching, or anything that is too heated..."

Grunting he grit his teeth, "I'm not liking this one so far." he grumbled but stopped when he felt her roll her hips softly over his clothed member. 

Hearing his complaining cease you smirked. "I wasn't finished." you said and heard him sigh and tell you to go on. "If you can do all that for the next twelve days until we are married..." you said stopping to kiss the under part of his jaw, just beside his ear before stopping, "I will let you do anything you want to me on our wedding night." you said in a soft voice, licking lightly at his earlobe and feeling him instantly stiffen, his breath catching in his throat. 

He was sure his brain had stopped working at her words, he had to have heard her wrong. Sucking in a much needed breath he swallowed hard, "An..anything?" he asked, his voice thick. Feeling her continue kissing his neck as she let out a small approving hum he felt blood rush to his groin and a shiver run up his spine at all the naughty possibilities. 

He was a chuckling mess now, taking a curious glance up at his face you saw it blood red, the lines on his face almost blending with his skin as he blushed. Smiling you couldn't help but giggle softly and leaned forward to kiss his chin and look into his hazy eyes, "Do we have a deal?" you asked. "I'm not going to make this easy for you.." you warned. Pushing one hand down to stroke the length of his rock hard cock. 

He shivered at her touch, his eyes closing as he thought hard on the prize at stake. Opening his eyes he looked into her e/c eyes and took a deep breath, "You bet your pretty ass we do." he smiled before slamming his lips into hers. Feeling her go to deepen the kiss while her hand rubbed up his chest he quickly pulled away and thought, he had to calm this raging lust fast or he would lose their bet just as quick as it was sealed. Glancing around he looked towards the spring. "Is the water cold?" he asked, his voice deep and raspy.

Furrowing your brows you tilted your head, "A little, it's not freezing but..." quickly being sit back on the rocks you watched him jump into the water, clothes and all. Not quite sure what had happened you just sat there until it hit you and you started laughing.

............................

"Ready?" he asked her and saw her nod. Quickly moving forward he swiped his hand out and felt as hse blocked it with her arm like he had taught her to. Swinging his leg to try and knock her feet out from under her he had to quickly take a step back when she turned and kicked at the back of his knee, knocking him off balance. It didn't take him long to turn her own attack on her though and with a twist of her arm he had her pinned against a tree. Seeing her slightly out of breath he smiled softly and took a step closer, pinning her between the tree and his body. Continuing to hold her arm he moved the other to her waist while he placed a soft kiss to her temple. "Still not keeping your balance." he said in a voice that wouldn't come across as leturing. Seeing her sigh he grinned and let go of her arm to take hold of her other hip and turn her towards him. Looking down at her he saw her a little bummed out and curled his finger under her chin to make her look into his eyes. "You are getting better sweetheart." he told her softly.

Looking into his grey eyes you saw no hint of sarcasm there or even annoyance, only love and warmth. Feeling that warmth spread to your heart you lifted onto your tip toes and pressed your lips to his. Feeling his hands grip your body a little harder you grinned and snaked your own hands up to rub under his shirt, feeling his warm skin under your fingers as he had already removed his mesh armor for the night. 

Growling lightly he felt a heat spreading to his nether regions and pulled away from her lips just a fraction. "I know what you are doing woman." he said in a deep voice but instantly sucked in air through his teeth when her fingers traced over his nipples. 

Feeling his member give a small twitch against your lower stomach you held back your smile. "I don't know what you are talking about froggy." you sung, flicking the tip of your tongue out to lick at his bottom lip. 

Lust was quickly clouding his mind, his mouth claiming hers in a rough kiss that was pure hunger. Thrusting his tongue to the back of her throat he heard her let out a small moan and tensed up as he tried to fight back his desire to rip her dress off and take her against this tree like an animal in rut. Feeling her hand snake it's way into his pants he let out a deep grunt when her soft fingers wrapped around his shaft. Squeezing his eyes shut he heard his voice yell in his head, 'FOUR MORE DAYS!' With a loud growl he yanked away from her mouth and lifted her up to toss her over his shoulder, spanking her bottom a few times he grumbled. "Seductress."

Letting out a small yelp in surprise you looked down as he carried you back towards your small camp. Hearing him grumbling you giggled which only earned your ass another smack. Being sat on the soft bedroll you went to pull him down with you but he quickly shoved you backwards softly and tossed your blanket over your head. Pulling it back down you sat up and laughed as he moved over to the fire to check the food. 

"Yea sweetheart laugh all you want but in four more days I will get my prize and you will pay dearly for the torture you have put me through." he said, starting the tea even though that was normally her thing to do at dinner, to keep busy. 

Giggling softly you pulled your knees up to your chest and watched him. Seeing the tense muscles under her clothing you grinned softly, you truly had been making these past days hard on your soon to be husband, getting more and more sexual as your wedding day grew closer but as yet he had not broken. It made you wonder what exactly he had in store for you, were you going to regret your decision? "Do I get a hint about what this retribution entails?" you asked as he handed you a cup of steaming tea and venison, giving him a small 'Thank you.' as he moved to sit beside you. 

Humming he chewed his food and thought on her question, feeling his lip turn up into a smirk, "No." 

"No?"

"No." he confirmed, grinning when he heard her let out a little grunt. "Consider it a surprise." he grinned. 

...............................

A little while later and the both of you had had a turn washing up in the small river close by. Leaning back against the boulders you both had put your bedrolls against you smiled lovingly down at your fiance's calm face as you combed through his long hair with your fingers. His eyes were closed and you took the time to admire how truely handsome your soulmate was. Hair as white as snow, strong jaw and chin. Bright red lines that dropped from his eyes and almost touched his jaw. Brushing your thumb up the side of his cheek you felt the small amount of stubble and wondered what he would look like with a beard or goatee. Tilting your head you felt your lips turn up a little as your mind painted pictures for you. 

Letting his eyes open just a little he looked up at his soon to be wife and saw her staring blankly at him, seemingly to be in a daze. A small grin graced her lips and he couldn't help but feel it spread to his own face at the softness in her eyes, her happiness making him happy. "What are you thinking about?" he asked, his voice thick with sleep. 

Snapping your eyes to his you opened and closed your mouth before grinning and giving a small shake of your head. "Nothing, just daydreaming I guess." you said as you moved your eyes to his hair and started a small braid. 

Knitting his brows he smiled and rolled over before pulling her down so she was under him slightly, the both of them now laying on the bedroll. With the light of the fire now shining more on her face he saw the small blush on her cheeks and rose his chin, "Tell me."

"It was nothing really just thinking." you said, trying to get him to forget about it. Hearing his playful growl and feeling his fingers begin lightly tickling your sides you flinched and quickly grabbed his hand, "Okay okay... I was just wondering what you would look like with ... facial...hair..." you said, your voice turning to a small whisper at the end when you became embarrassed. 

Raising his brows he looked down at her and saw her cheeks scarlet, her eyes focused on the next braid she was creating by his ear. Licking his lips he grinned, "Facial hair?" he asked but she didn't answer... or look at him. Chuckling at how cute she was when she became flustered he stroked her cheek and propped his head up on his palm so he could look down at her better. "You know when I go into sage mode I grow a beard." 

Looking back up into his eyes you rose your brows, now interested, "Really?" 

Humming he twirled a strand of her hair around his finger. "So why the sudden curiosity sweetheart, do you like men with facial hair?" he asked, honestly curious. He would assume he was in fact her type but he didn't know what she actually found attractive, come to think of it he didn't even know what John, her only past boyfriend looked like. What if he wasn't her type. What if she had only felt a connection to him because of their red string of fate. 

Shrugging you worked on another braid to keep your hands busy and your mind calm, "Yes and no. On some men it looks good others it doesn't. I've noticed more men here shave than where I'm from. My dad would let his grow out to a beard during winter, he said it kept his face warm." you told him smiling as the image of your father filled your mind. 

Grinning a little when he saw her smiling at the memory of her father he rubbed his hand up and down her side. "Most women here tend to prefer men without facial hair." he told her. Tilting his jaw a little he tried to think of a way to ask the question he wanted. Swallowing he finally decided to just for for it. "Did John have a facial hair?" he asked and felt her fingers still in his hair. 

Stunned by his question you licked your lips and kept your eyes on his neck, "no." you answered quietly. "He... he tried growing out a goatee or whatever once but it looked patchy and stupid." 

"What did he look like?" he asked. Seeing her thinking he leaned back some when she sat up and reached for her bag, pulling out her sketch pad and pen. He laid beside her as she drew a quick sketch of the man. When she turned the page towards him he felt his lip lift into a scowl , his brows dropping into a glare before he looked up at her with a 'really' face. 

"What? I was a teenager in a small town, I didn't have much to choose from." you grumbled before ripping out he page and tossing it into the fire. "Besides it doesn't matter what he looked like because I ended up with the grand prize." you smiled and saw him blush a little. "Your turn, what do your past lovers look like?" you asked, moving to cuddle back down beside him. 

"They were pretty but none of them compare to your beauty." he grinned, catching her chin when she went to look away he met her eyes before he pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss. Lowering his body he kept his lips on hers as he pulled the covers up over them both. 

Hearing him take a deep breath as he pulled away he pressed his forehead to yours and you grinned, a soft giggle leaving your lips. 

"Four more days, four more days." he repeated, laying back and closing his eyes. 

Smiling you kissed his cheek, "Goodnight froggy."

"Goodnight darling." he sighed, rubbing her back and holding her close as she curled up into his side. 

........................

Snapping his eyes open when an unsettling feeling settled in his chest he looked up at the night sky and then over towards the dying embers of the fire. Feeling a strange sensation in his chest he turned over to wrap his arm around his soulmate but found her bedroll to be empty. Furrowing his brows he moved to sit up when he heard it, a loud scream. Instantly his heart constricted. 


	16. Chapter 16

Running through the forest Jiraiya called out her name but there was no response. Skidding to a stop when he saw a familiar frame facing away from him, looking out over the rapids. "Y/n!" he yelled, running to her. Noticing a pile of sticks on the ground not too far away from her he guessed she had went looking for stuff for their fire. "Y/n?" he said, moving up behind her and placing his hands on her hips, "Sweetheart are you alright? Why did you scream?" he asked her. Seeing her turn to him he met her eyes and saw her give him a small smile. 

"Oh I'm sorry darling, I thought I saw something but it was nothing." 

Furrowing his brows at her name for him he was caught off guard when she lifted up and kissed his lips. Grabbing his hands as she pulled away and smiled at him. 

"Come on let's get back to the camp." 

Nodding he held her hand in his while they walked back to camp, all the while feeling off. Once they were back he added a few sticks to their fire, bringing the dying coals back to life before he turned to their bedrolls. She was sitting on hers, smiling at him. Seeing her hold her hands out for him he moved forward to embrace her. Letting her pull him forward as she layed down he held himself up on his forearms, feeling as she pushed her lips to his once again and her arms wrapped around his neck. She was quick to lick at his bottom lip, plunging her tongue into his mouth. Humming he lowered his body some but winced when he felt a strong pain in his heart. Breaking their kiss he pulled back to look down at her, worried she was hurt but she only smiled at him. Feeling her hands grip his shoulders while her mouth started sucking his neck. Grunting when her teeth sunk into his skin he felt her arm move behind him. Sniffing her hair he stilled, his eyes snapping open and his hand grabbing her wrist, slamming it down to the ground and grabbing the knife in her hand to hold it to her throat. Pulling back he glared down at her, his lip lifting into snarl. "Who are you?! Where is my Y/n?!" he growled. Seeing the imposter smile before she was trying another attack. Slamming her into the tree he held his hand on her throat, "WHO ARE YOU!" When she continued smiling at him he felt his lip lift into a snarl. Squeezing her throat he saw the woman with his love's face grow afraid before she was changing. In a puff of smoke the imposter was back in their true body, a woman with short black hair and white eyes. "Where is she? I will not ask again." he threatened, forming a resangane in his free hand. 

"Kill me if you will but you will never find her in time." the woman hissed. Watching the sannin cough and a light sweat accumulate on his brow she grinned. "What's wrong Master Jiraiya not feeling well?" 

Confused he felt his head becoming cloudy but blinked his eyes and watched as she moved her hand to her lips and peeled away something on her lips. Furrowing his brows he looked up to her eyes, now finding it harder to keep the ball of chakra in his palm. "You.."

"My master heard you found your soulmate, knew the only way to get to you would be through her." Watching the glowing blue ball slowly flicker in his hand she grinned. "Already the poison is making it's way through your nervous system." 

Gritting his teeth he glared at the woman, feeling his body becoming weaker and weaker by the second. "Your master, who is he?"

Tilting her head she looked into the man's grey eyes, "Oh I am sure you have already figured that out. In fact I think you have known for a while." 

Letting out labored breaths he coughed again and heard the woman start laughing as his grip on her loosened and he dropped to one knee. "Y/n?"

"Don't worry you will see your love in the afterlife soon, the rising tide will make sure of that." the woman said as she started walking away. 

NO! Lifting his head he glared at the woman. He had to save her, he had to save his y/n. Forcing his body to move he quickly made the hand signs, "Earth style, swamp of the underworld." 

"Wha- NOOO!" Looking down she saw thick brown muck under her, feeling it suck her in. Trying to move she found she couldn't, "This... you shouldn't be able to even move..." she panicked, the mud already up to her chest. "NO! NOOO agh..."

Watching the woman slip under the surface he took in a shaky breath and then quickly summoned a tracking toad that he had given y/n's scent to. "Find her." he breathed out and heard the toad let out a short croak before it started hopping towards the river. Gripping the tree he pulled himself up and followed after it. Looking at the raging rapids he snapped his eyes around, trying to blink away the blurriness of his vision. "Y/n!?" he yelled. Hearing a croak he snapped his eyes over to the toad and saw it sitting by a pile of rocks that looked out of place. Quickly making his way over to them he noticed the small trembling fingers sticking out of the cracks. "Y/n! I'm here." he yelled but all he heard in reply was a muffled gurgling sound. Noticing the rising tide pushing the water into the hole he knew she would soon drown. Gripping the large boulder he tried lifting it didn't move, his body too weak from the poison. Growling he heard the gargling stop and watched her fingers fall limp before they slowly slipped back into the crack. An excruciating pain erupted in his chest before a loathing emptiness settled in. "NO! DAMMIT!" he roared. Gritting his teeth he gripped the rock and used all the strength he had left to lift the rock and throw it from where it laid. Panting he dropped to his knees and reached into the cold water. Feeling something he grabbed hold of it and pulled it from the water. Laying her limp body on the rocky shore he gasped for breath. Pulling the gag from her mouth he started pushing on her chest, "Come on breath! Y/n breath!" he demanded. Pushing his lips to hers he blew air into her lungs and then pulled away when she started coughing up the water, the emptiness in his soul fading away. Cradling her in his arm he held onto her with shaking limbs as she gasped for air. 

"Jir..Jiraiya..." you sobbed around a cough, wincing at the burning in your nose. Shaking you looked up at your man and saw his skin pale and his eyes going in and out of focus. 

"Y/n I... ah..." 

When he fell to the rocks you scrambled up and looked down at him. Seeing his lashes fluttering and noticing the blue tint to his lips you felt panic settle in. "Jiraiya!" Seeing his eyes close your own filled with tears. Shaking him you begged for him to wake up. "Please!" Snapping your eyes around you saw a toad sitting by you both. You knew Jiraiya could summon toads, was this one he had summoned? Looking back down at him you noticed his breathing labored. Looking to the toad you felt tears pool your eyes and roll down your cheeks, "Please.. I don't know if you can understand me but he needs help! Please!" you sobbed. The toad seemed to just look at you for some time before it disappeared. Feeling it start raining you looked down at Jiraiya, your heart aching. Biting at the rope binding your wrists you managed to untie it, ignoring your raw skin for now. Standing you hooked your arms under his and pulled him back towards your camp, you were shaking and you felt weak as you coughed up more water that had made its way into your lungs. Getting back to the camp you laid him on the bedroll and pulled another blanket over him while you moved to look through his bag for anything that might help. Frantically you ended up just dumping everything on the ground. Finding a small valve you bit your lip, you had no idea what it was. Looking back towards your soulmate you heard him coughing. Taking a chance you moved over and lifted his head into your lap and opened his mouth to pour the liquid inside. "Come on baby swallow it." you begged. Seeing his adam's apple bob you closed your eyes and laid your forehead against his. Feeling the rain grow harder you looked around, you had to find some sort of shelter. Seeing rock poking out of the cliffs you looked under it to see a small dry spot that would offer enough shelter for Jiraiya. Grabbing the bedroll he was laying on you dragged him under it, tucking the top blanket tightly around him. Next you hurried back over to your camp to pick up all of your things. PLacing them against the cliff you fished through them to grab your leggings and pulled them on. You were so cold but there was no more room under rocks for you. Placing your hand on his forehead you noticed he was burning up. Pulling your bag over you grabbed a rag and held it out so it could get wet. Ringing it out you placed it on his forehead and brushed back his hair. Coughing you pulled up your knees and hugged them, you were so cold and so tired but you had to stay awake, you had to protect Jiraiya. Grabbing a knife from his bag you held it tightly and looked out over the land, feeling your lids grow heavier and heavier.

............................

Waking up he quickly sat up, noticing imidenty that he was in a bed and he was shirtless. He knew this room. Looking around for y/n he felt fear grip his heart when he didn't see her. Moving to stand he stopped when a voice spoke. 

"It would not be wise to push yourself so soon Jiraiya." Fukasaku said.

Looking towards the old toad he saw the male sitting by the bed. Meeting his eyes he cleared his throat. "Y/n?" he asked. 

"Don't worry yourself, she is safe. Shima forced her to go get some fresh air, she has not left your side in two days."

"Two days?!"

Humming he looked to his student. "When we found you both your female was lying unconscious beside you, a kunia held tightly in her grip. She was soaked to the bone and in danger of pneumonia, still though she had managed to slow the effects of the poison and keep you sheltered until we arrived. Now Jiraiya tell me what happened." 

After relaying the events of the other night and his suspicions of Madara to Fukasaku he dressed and made his way out to find his bride, needing proof that she was well. Looking all around for the woman he finally caught sight of a head of h/c hair off the path. Sighing in slight relief he walked over to her and saw she was sitting on the rocks, talking with Shima. The elder toad was the first to notice him looking over y/n's head to see him walking closer. 

"Ah Jiraiya, there you are. You see dear girl I told you he would be just fine." She said with a warm smile and a pat of y/n's thigh. 

Turning quickly you looked to see Jiraiya there and smiled from ear to ear. Quickly getting up you wrapped your arms around him, burying your face into his chest to breath in his scent and soak in his warmth. 

Instantly returning her hug he wrapped his arms around her smaller frame and held her tightly to him, the memory of her pulling her lifeless body out of the water filling his head. He could remember all too well the feeling of emptiness that had came over his very soul when he thought he had lost her.

Smiling at the love the two shared Shima nodded, "I will leave you both alone, Y/n, my dear I will get started on what we talked about, come see me later today if you can escape this one." she said smacking Jiraiya's leg as she hopped away. 

Chuckling lightly at the mothering tone Shima always took with him he sighed and pulled away just enough to look down at her, lifting her chin up so her eyes would meet his. "I thought I lost you, I did lose you for a moment." 

Closing your eyes you nuzzled into his hand, "I'm sorry, I didn't even see her there until it was too late."

Hearing the softness of her voice he knew she felt guilty and while he didn't like that she was upset he knew he would have to put his foot down. "Y/n you can't go off on your own like that, it's too dangerous. I have told you before, this isn't your world. If I had found you a minute later it would have been too late..."

"I was just getting wood for the fire." you said, your voice soft.

"I know sweetheart but next time wake me up and I will go get it. From now on when we are out in the wild you aren't allowed out of my sight." Seeing her brows dip he gave her a hard look, telling her there was no room for discussion. When she moved to turn away he gripped her chin between his finger and thumb to keep her eyes on him. "You stay by me so I can keep you safe. I can't lose you y/n, not again. You have no idea how it felt, the emptiness. If something ever happened to you I'd never forgive myself, I wouldn't be able to go on." 

Sighing you nodded and leaned back in to nuzzle his hard chest, feeling his arms wrap back around you. 

Rubbing her back he kissed her head and then grinned, "Thank you, for taking care of me. Fukasaku told me if it wasn't for what you did I likely wouldn't be here."

"You take care of me and I'll take care of you." you told him, peppering the skin of his neck with light kisses. 

Chuckling he grinned and moved his hands down to squeeze her backside in his palms, pulling her lower body closer to his own, "One more day and I will remind you how well I can take care of you." he told her in a thick voice and saw her blush. God it had seemed like forever since he had felt the pleasures of her skin, listened to her sing his name and grip his back for dear life as he slammed into her. Gritting his teeth when his cock ached in need he let his eyes linger over her untainted skin, imagining all the pretty little love marks and bites that would stain it in just 36 hours. She had been torturing him for weeks, riling him up and then leaving him wanting her so bad it was painful and now he was so close he could practically taste her nectar on his tongue. He wondered if she wanted him as much as he wanted her, if their time apart from each others bodies was having the same effect on her. Feeling her soft breath on his collarbone he smirked, only one way to find out, not like she didn't deserve some payback. Tightening his hold on her he lifted her up some and felt her legs wrap around his waist. Pushing his lips to hers to keep her distracted her felt her arms wrap around his neck and grinned. Sitting down in the tall grass he crossed his legs under her, making sure her clothed sex was settled right above his own. Rubbing her back with one hand he brought the other up to slowly brush her hair away from her neck and shoulder. Fisting his hand in her hair he pulled lightly, tilting her head back some and opening up her neck to him. Trailing kisses down her jaw he teased her hot spot with the tip of his tongue, hearing her small gasp. Holding back his chuckle he moved down to her throat and started giving her exposed skin light kisses and small nips while his hand on her back moved down to her hip to grope and also keep her where he wanted her. 

Closing your eyes you bit the corner of your lip when his mouth set your skin on fire. A rougher bite to your neck had you fisting your hands in his shirt. Trying to clear the sexual haze in your mind you lightly pushed on his shoulders, not really wanting him to stop. "J...Jiraiya...ah...we..."

Humming he continued licking and nipping her neck and shoulder, pushing the fabric of her dress away some with his nose. "Don't worry sweetheart I'm not going to break when I am this close to my prize." a told her with a smirk. Groaning he pulled her sex roughly against his hard cock, biting down on her neck he heard her small cry of pain. Growling he rocked his hips up into hers, "mmmm the things I am going to do to you. You'll be lucky if you will be able to walk for the next week when I'm through with you." he told her in a deep, husky voice. Hearing her breath turn a little shaky he grinned and placed a long lap over where he had just bit. "But that's what you want isn't it, my naughty girl. You want your newlywed husband to make you his, you want me to claim you, make you my little wife." 

Swallowing hard at his words you felt both a warming in your heart from the mentions of being his wife and also a warming between your thighs at the thought of him fucking you senseless. When he slide his hand down your spine to grip your ass cheek in a hard grip and grind your clothed sex over his hard cock you whimpered and dug your fingers into the thick muscles of his arms. Licking your lips you tried to clear your mind and started to say his name but he was quick to silence you with a kiss. Mewling around his fat tongue you quickly felt yourself losing the fight.

Slipping his fingers under her bottom to stroke over her clothed clit he felt the dampness of her leggings and chuckled. Flicking her clit one more time he felt her flinch and smirked as he pulled away his hands and ended their kiss, hearing her whine. "Not so fun when it's you getting teased is it

Looking up at him you saw a smirk on his face and narrowed your eyes, "You asshole." you grumbled going to smack his chest but he was faster and grabbed your wrist, pushing you back to lay in the grass with him above you. 

Fixing her with a dangerous smile he rolled his manhood into her center making her back arch. "One more day, then I'll let you cum."


	17. Chapter 17

Looking down you smiled softly, rubbing your hands over the white silk. 

"Well my dear what do you think? Does it feel okay? Need to be adjusted anywhere?" Shima asked her, looking everything over herself. It was an old piece of clothing and she thought it would soon rot before it was ever worn again but seeing it on this girl Shima was sure it was destiny. 

Shaking your head you smiled at the female toad, "It's perfect, thank you." 

Seeing the pure happiness on the young woman's face she smiled. "You are more than welcome my dear. You look very beautiful." Shima smiled and saw y/n blush and look down. Humming she nodded, "Alright let's get this off you for now." she said and saw her nod and start removing the shiromuku. 

Once you were out of your wedding attire you watched her fold it neatly before she put it in a bag and bid you to follow her. Going down to a portal you took a deep breath before you entered it and closed your eyes as you were teleported to Konohagakure. Feelign land beneath your feet again you looked around and were surprised to see Shizune waiting a little ways away. 

"Y/n!" Shizune greeted with a smile. 

"Hello Shizune." you smiled. 

"Here you go my dear, I will see you at the ceremony." Shima grinned, handing off the bag to y/n before she was gone. 

Turning back to the woman you considered a friend you gave a nervous grin and followed Shizune when she told you to come with her. Following her back to the Inn she led you to a room that apparently Jiraiya had already booked for you to rest and get ready in before your wedding. Up until now you had had no idea what your wedding would actually entail, your Sannin telling you he had it taken care of. Truth be told you had just figured it would be quick and elope style but so far he was surprising you.

Taking the bag from her she opened it to hang up the shiromuku, brushing out any wrinkles in the fancy silk. Turning back around she smiled at her, "Are you nervous?" she asked. 

"A little." you admitted, looking down and rubbing your arm. "More worried about Jiraiya changing his mind." you told her with a small giggle. Hearing a knock at the door she furrowed her brows but then watched Shizune open it to reveal Tsunade. "Tsunade. I'm so glad you're okay." you smiled. You had become fast friends with the other legendary Sannin and it made your day to know she would also be here to witness you and Jiraiya's big day. 

Grinning she bowed her head. "Can't keep me down." she told her. Looking back up at her she smiled. "Looks like I woke up at the right time, I would have never forgiven him if he would have gotten married without me being there to see it." she chuckled. Sighing she moved closer to the woman and took her hand, "Thank you for coming into his life y/n. I know he puts on a 'I don't give a shit' look but he really is a softie and he needed you more than he will ever admit." she told her and saw her look down and smile. Letting go of her hand she looked around, "Now what is it you need help with? You look nervous, I can send Shizune to get you something to eat."

"I just asked her that she said she is just nervous Master Jiraiya will change his mind." Shizune told her mistress. 

Huffing she rose a brow and crossed her arms under her breasts. "If he thinks it I will beat him worse than I did last time." she grumbled. 

Giggling you shook your head, "No it's okay. I'm not very hung.." Another knock on the door cut you off and you saw as Shizune opened it as she was the closest. She spoke quietly to whoever was on the other side before she stepped back and closed the door. When she turned around you saw a tray in her hands and furrowed your brows. "I didn't order anything." you told them, shaking your head. 

Opening the lid Tsunade looked down to see a beautiful plate of sushi, a single stick of dango and a steaming cup of green tea. On the tray beside the cup was a folded piece of paper with Y/n's name on it. Flipping it open she looked over the words and rolled her eyes. "It's from the pervert." she huffed, holding out the paper for y/n to take. 

Gently taking the paper from the lady hokage you read the words and felt your cheeks heat up. 

_Eat up gorgeous, you will need your energy tonight. Love your soon to be husband._

Placing the piece of paper on the table beside the tray of food you bashfully looked back up at the woman and saw her smirking.

"Sure you don't want to make a run for it? I'll help sneak you out." she teased. 

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune scolded. 

.................................

Soaking in the tub until the water turned cold you got out a move over to the shower to clean up. Scrubbing your hair and skin you moved on to shave before you were getting out. Drying off you rubbed a sweet smelling oil into your skin and brushed out your hair to dry. Checking over your brows for any stray hairs you brushed your teeth and trimmed your nails before adding a red polish to them to accent the red on your shiromuku. Hearing a knock on the door you board the person inside already knowing who it was. Smiling at Kurenai you saw her carrying a small bag and finished tying the robe on before you moved to sit in the chair she pointed out. Opting to leave your hair down because you knew Jiraiya liked it down you smiled when Kurenai just braided a small piece and pinned it to the side with a flower. Next she did your makeup and you both agreed to keep things simple. Lastly she helped you slip into your wedding kimono. Looking into the mirror you felt your heart beat faster in your chest and butterflies in your stomach. You were getting married, you were marrying Jiraiya. Your soulmate. Holding your hand out some you looked down at the red line around your little finger and smiled, a warming filling your heart. 

"Ready?" Kurenia asked and saw her friend nod.

....................................

Looking at Naruto he narrowed his eyes at the boy's laughing. 

"You'll never catch me in one of those things." Naruto chuckled, pulling at the striped pants of the montsuki.

Grumbling he swatted away the boy's hand and raised a brow. "You'll never wear one because no girl will ever be foolish enough to marry you."

"I don't want to get married anyway. Have a wife telling you what to do all the time, bossing you around. What's the point?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Going to lecture him he was cut off by the sound of the door opening. Seeing Tsunade standing there grinning softly he took a deep breath and followed her into the room. Getting to the front he stood by the priest in front of the handful of guest he had invited to see them wed. When he heard another door open he turned to see y/n slowly making her way over to him. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her and his heart picked up speed. She was so beautiful and it made him wonder what he had done to deserve her as a wife. Swallowing hard and remembering to breath he smiled and reached out to take her hands as she came to stand in front of him. Rubbing his thumb over the back of her hands he winked at her when the priest started the ceremony making her grin nervously at him. When they were finally pronounced husband and wife he practically snatched her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her he pushed his lips to hers and sealed their marriage. 

......................................

"Where are we going?" you asked Jiraiya with a smile as he held your hand and led you up to the top of the temple. After a few hours of celebrating your marriage with your closest friends your husband had grown impatient. You had been in the middle of a conversation with Kurenai and Shizune when he had come up behind you, wrapping his arms around your middle and resting his chin on your shoulder. He had given the women a guilty smile before telling them that you were needed elsewhere. 

Getting to the top of the shrine he looked out at the night's sky and looked back down to see the stars shinning in her eyes. Stroking her cheek with his thumb he sighed, "I must be the luckiest man in the world to be able to call you mine." he told her in a low voice, not wanting to disturb the quiet moment. 

"I love you Jiraiya." you told him softly, tilting your cheek into the warmness of his hand. 

"I love you too sweetheart." he smiled. Leaning down to kiss her lips he lifted her up, holding her bridal style as was tradition. Holding her to his chest he jumped, feeling her gasp and bury her face into his hair. Chuckling he kissed her head and jumped across the rooftops until he got to the balcony he was looking for. Landing softly on the balls of his feet he saw her lookup and then tilt her head. 

"Where are we? I thought we were going to the inn?" you asked him. Looking at the balcony the two of you were on you saw it was bare, the door closed. 

Smiling he held her with one arm while the other hand grabbed the doorknob and opened the door for them to go inside. Walking inside the dark apartment he softly kicked the door shut behind him and saw her looking around, the light from the full moon an stars giving the home a bluish glow. "I know there isn't much in means of furniture or decor but I figured we could handle that together. As husband and wife." 

Snapping your eyes to him you opened and closed your mouth, "You... this is your home?"

"Our home. This is our home. I know we travel a lot but at least now when we come back we will have somewhere to call home and keep some stuff. Maybe even raise a kid one day, if you want that." he told her. "Do you like..." Being silenced by a kiss he hummed and then smiled. Feeling something wet hit his cheek he pulled back and saw her lashes wet. She was crying. WHY WAS SHE CRYING? "What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked, brushing away her tears with his thumb. 

Shaking your head you smiled, "Nothing just ah... I never thought I would... That I would have a family again. I was sure I would die alone." 

Hearing this he furrowed his brows and cupped her cheek to kiss her again. Slipping one arm behind her he pulled her body into his and moved his hand that was cupping her cheek back to cradle her head, weaving his fingers into her hair. Rolling his tongue into her mouth he hummed at the taste of the honey wine she had been sipping at throughout their reception. Sliding his hand down from her lower back he grabbed her ass cheek in his hand and gave the flesh a squeeze. Hearing her small muffled 'eep' he chuckled and pulled away from her mouth to trail kisses down to her neck. "You know there is one item of furniture that I did go ahead and get put in. Want to take a guess at what it is sweetheart?" he asked cheekily, slowly beginning to back her into the room.

Smiling you tilted your head as he gave attention to your neck and throat, humming you gripped his top and bit your lip. "A desk." you said jokingly, wanting to play with him. Noticing he held you tighter as he backed you up. 

Chuckling he nipped her earlobe between his teeth. "Playing coy are we darling? While I will get a desk and there is no doubt I will fuck you on it eventually this particular piece will probably be used the most." Lifting her up some he sat her on the high bed, pushing to stand between her open knees. Placing one hand on either side of her he leaned down the short distance so his face was directly in front of hers. "Well babe whatcha think? Soft enough?... Bouncy enough?" he asked, pushing up and down to make her bounce a little. 

Giggling you nodded and wrapped your arms around his neck to kiss him again. Jiraiya was quick to dominate the kiss, his tongue swimming around your mouth and plunging to the back of your throat. Before long you felt his hands removing your outer kimono, pushing it off your shoulders to pool around you. Next he was untying the sash about your waist to leave the uchikake hanging loosely on your frame. 

"Like unwrapping a present." he hummed when he noticed the bare skin hiding beneath the last bit of clothing. 

Hearing what he said you remembered something and perked up. "Oh that reminds me. Where is my bag?" 

"Your bag? What do you need your bag for?" he asked, trying to push off the remaining of her clothes. 

Swatting away his hand you pushed on his broad chest and looked into his eyes. "You'll see, now where is it?" Hearing him grumble playfully you raised your brows and heard him huff before he stood straight and left the room, his shadow disappearing in the darkness of the home. When he came back a moment later with your bag in his hand you held your hands out for it and gave him a soft smile. Opening the flap and unzipping it you reached inside and pulled out a a box.

Looking down at the mid sized box, wrapped in red paper with a gold bow on it he furrowed his brows when she held it out to him with both hands, a soft and loving smile on her face. "What's this?" 

"It's a wedding present." you giggled, rolling your eyes. 

Taking the gift with both hands he looked at the box with confusion, "From who?" he asked, giving it a small shake to hear something bumping around.

"From me dummy." you told him with a shake of your head and another soft giggle at his obliviousness. 

Snapping his eyes back up to her face he frowned and shook his head a little. "I didn't know we were getting each other anything, I didn't get you anything." he said. 

"You got us a home and organized our whole wedding, that is gift enough." you told him, pushing it back towards him when his hands moved the box back in your direction. "Now open it, I've been super anxious about giving it to you and once you open it I won't be able to chicken out....Besides it's kinda for both of us anyway." you said, mumbling the last part and feeling your cheeks heat up. 

Okay now he was curious. Ripping the paper away he tossed it to the floor to be picked up tomorrow. Flipping the box over he felt his breath catch in his throat and his cock throb in his pants. Oh FUCK! Looking up he saw her looking towards the window, a deep scarlet staining her cheeks, visible even in the moonlight. "You..." rubbing his face he swallowed hard. "You picked this out? Where did you get this? When did you get this?" he asked and saw her look down and heard her mumble something. "Port city. This is what you were shoving back into your bag that day when I walked into the room." he chuckled. Seeing her becoming even more embarrassed he grinned. Leaning down he kissed her temple and smirked, "My naughty girl." he teased and heard her whine and quickly move her hands to cover her face, her body flopping back to lay on the bed and her knees lifting to close her legs. Chuckling he placed the BDSM kit on the edge of the bed. Removing his overcoat he tossed it to the side of the room followed by his pants and kimono. "So sweetheart which item caught your eye, which one said buy me? Was it the cuffs or the ball gag?" he teased.

"Stoooppp." you whined, kicking your foot out to push on his chest.

Chuckling deeply he licked his lips. Looking up her ankle he followed her leg up as far as he could until her loose hanging kimono covered her skin. Seeing her still hiding her face from him he grinned and crawled up the bed, resting on his one hip and elbow beside her he pulled at the silk, slowly dragging it away from her body. Tracing his fingertips over her stomach and up between her breasts he felt his cock twitch as he moved over to circle her nipple, feeling it harden. Grinning at her still covered face he tilted his head some. "Is my wife going to hide from me all night?" he asked and saw her nod. Humming he moved his hand back down to grip her hip, pulling her roughly towards him and then pushing his hands between her closed thighs and under her panties. "Now that just isn't going to work. You see my beautiful bride I won our little bet, difficult as you made it for me I held out for two weeks." he grinned. Curling his finger he traced her slit slowly, feeling her body tense a little. "But now we are married and tonight I get to do anything I want to you." he whispered into her ear, plunging his finger inside of her and making her back arch off the bed. 

Crying out you moved your hands from your face and gripped the bedding and some of your kimono. Feeling his finger curl and rub the front of your wall you whimpered. When his mouth found yours and your tongues started dancing with one another you felt him remove his finger from you and wrap his arms around you to roll you so you were on top of him. Confused by this you didn't get the time to ask before he was pulling your clothes off, dropping it to the floor. 

Letting her continue to lay on his chest he rubbed his hands down her back, relishing the touch of her soft skin under his calloused hands. Grabbing the back of her thighs he spread them so that her knees were bent by his hips. Messaging them so more blood would flow down to her sex he gradually rubbed his hands up to her bottom to do the same thing. While he loved her in lace, the panties had to go. Hooking his fingers into the sides he gave a tug and felt the delicate material rip away. 

"I just got those." you complained when he tore your underwear. 

Chuckling he kissed her jaw, rubbing her now bare backside before he rolled them over again. Having spread her legs while she was on top he was now able to kneel between her thighs, leaning up to grab the lace that was just laying over her sex and toss it behind him. Staring down her naked body he licked his lips and grinned. To think this was now all his. Dropping his eyes to her sex he saw her shaved clean and her lips glistening in the moonlight. Growling low in his throat he moved his hands behind him to her ankles, stroking up the entirety of her leg before he swirled them around on the inside of her thighs. Pulling apart her folds he felt her flinch. "Sensitive are we dear?" he teased. 

"Cold." you answered, balming the cool air of the room for your rising goosebumps.

Humming he rubbed his thumb over her hole, feeling her slick cover the digit and run down to his palm. "Then allow me to warm you up." Leaning down he lapped up her sex with the flat of his tongue. Her hands instantly flew to his hair, gripping his white locks and making his cock throb. Smiling he kissed the apex of each thigh before he moved his mouth back to her womanly folds, pushing his tongue between them this time. Flicking the tip of his tongue upwards he teased her clit and felt her legs try and close. Quickly he wrapped his arms under her legs, moving her legs up to lay over his shoulders and hold her ass cheeks in each palm to keep her still as he dived in.

He was devouring you, making loud slurping and smacking sounds along with animal like growls and groans. Throwing your head back when his sucked at your clit you whimpered, trying to wiggle out of his iron grip. "J..jiraiya p..please." you begged. It felt like your body was on fire now, you had almost cummed twice but everytime you were close he would pull away. 

Hearing her plea he made one last long lap up her sex, swallowing down the sweetness before he crawled up her body and pushed his wet lips to hers. She seemed hesitant to taste herself on his mouth, trying to turn her face away but he was quick to grab her face and hold her still. Pushing his tongue into her mouth he moved the hand that wasn't holding up his body to her breast, groping the soft flesh and giving her nipple a small pinch. Hearing her little yelp he chuckled and rolled to lay beside her, pulling her with him. Kissing her lips hard he nipped her bottom lip, "Show me how much you missed my cock, baby." he said in a husky voice.

Kissing your way down his chest and hard abs you settled yourself between his legs and gripped his fully erect cock in your hand, pumping it a few times. Taking a peek up at your husband you saw he had thrown one arm behind his head and was watching you closely, his grey eyes seeming to glow in the room. Licking your lips you leaned down to kiss the head before you parted your lips and took him inside. Sucking the tip of his cock you heard him hiss and felt his hand move to your head. Slowly sinking down you bobbed your head, allowing him to go deeper with every thrust until he was soon touching the back of your throat. 

Gritting his teeth he kept his hand on her head, "Look at me sweetheart." he told her and watched e/c eyes peek up at him from under her lashes. Seeing her loving look along with his cock in her mouth just about sent him over the edge. Grunting when she hollowed out her cheeks he grabbed her arm and quickly pulled her up. 

You were on your back before you could blink. Jiraiya was kissing your chest, nipping your breasts and sucking little marks into your skin. When he took a nipple in his mouth and sucked hard you gasped and held onto his shoulder and bicep. 

Not wanting to neglect her other teat he pulled away from the one he was on with a pop before he kissed his way over to the other and sucked it into his mouth. Groaning he licked over the perk and slightly raw nipple when she let out a small hiss. Kissing his easy up her chest he got to her neck and started giving her hot spot attention. Placing open mouth kisses on the sensitive skin he began making his mark as he eased back between her legs, messaging her hip before slowly lifting her leg up to lay over his back and easing his way into her. 

Tensing as he entered you you felt that small stinging as his cock stretched you open. You could definitely tell that the two of you hadn't had sex in to weeks and you were guessing he could as well based on his grumbling curse into your neck. HIs hand that was holding your thigh turned a tad bit painful as he forced himself to give you the time you needed to adjust. Soon enough though he was rolling his hips into yours and you were gripping his back and biceps for dear life. 

Biting her neck he pulled back to kiss the area, his thrusts never ceasing or slowing down. The arm that was currently supporting his body weight along with his knees gripped the bedding so hard his knuckles were white. God she was just as tight as she was the first time they had made love. She was squeezing him, her walls already fluttering around his cock as she hovered on the edge. Pushing free hand up her side and up her arm he laced their fingers together and held her hand down beside her head. Snapping his hips upwards to hit her sweet spot he heard her moan and grinned. Continuing to stimulate her G-spot she was soon clenching up, her breast pushing into his chest and her pussy milking him of his seed. Grunting he held her tightly, staying buried into her as deep as he could while he filled her womb. Letting out a long sigh he continued holding himself up for a few moments, peppering her skin with soft kisses. Easing her leg down he rubbed her hip and then gently eased out of her so he could lay beside her. Holding her close as they both caught their breath he rubbed her back. Noticing her body slacking into his he peeked down at her and raised a brow, "Don't think you are getting off that easy woman, our wedding night is far from over." he chuckled. 

Lifting your chin up to rest on his chest you looked up at him lovingly. "And what is it my husband desires next?" 

Humming mischievously he looked behind her and caught the box as it was throw to him. 

Seeing the box containing the Bdsm items get tossed to him you snapped your eyes around to see Jiraiya... another Jiraiya. Quickly looking back at the one you were laying beside you saw him giving you that fox grin and swallowed hard when you felt the clone lay behind you and start kissing your shoulder. 

"Kiwi?" he asked softly, messaging her hip as his cock grew stiff again. When she didn't answer he lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "Do you trust me?"

Seeing nothing but love in his dark grey eyes you licked your lips and nodded, "Yes." 

Feeling pride fill his chest he smiled and leaned in to kiss her slightly red lips and rub her hip to keep her calm as his clone lifted her leg up to lay over his own. "We're going to make you feel so good honey." he told her between kisses. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to do the Multi Jiraiya threesome unless requested. I know everyone isn't into that but I thought it was something our dear pervert would more likely try. LIke always let me know what you think, Hopefully people are still reading this. Please stay safe and well during these difficult times.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After much delay (Sorry) here is the threesome scene. If it's not your thing don't read and I will try to have another chapter up soon. Comments are greatly appreciated.

Laying in front of her Jiraiya kissed her, his wife. Rolling his tongue around her mouth he kept massaging her hip, cracking one of his eyes open to see his clone rubbing his hands up her chest and cupping her breast. He knew he would have to get her used to the both of them first, they couldn't just both start fucking her. Moving his hand down to her sex he traced up her wet sex, feeling it even more lubricated from his seed dripping out of her. Before the night was up he will have filled every hole with his cum. Circling her clit in wide rotations he felt her suck in a breath and grinned. Kissing down to her jaw he felt his clone's head hit his as he was busy sucking on her neck and shoulder. Pushing one of his fingers into her he began pumping it in and out of her before adding a second and then a third. Opening his eyes he met his clones and directed him towards the box of goodies sitting on the pillow by his head. He quickly got the idea and released the skin of her shoulder with a wet pop, a dark purple love bruise in his wake. 

Your mouth hung open slightly and your hands gripped his hard bicep as he sucked your hot spot and fingered your pussy. Feeling as the second Jiraiya grabbed your wrist gently and pulled it behind your back you didn't even register as he tied a soft piece of rope around it before you were flipped over to lay on top of your husband so he could grab the other one you had been laying on. Turning your head to look at the clone you gasped out when Jiraiya bit down on the sensitive spot, his thumb brushing your clit. Meeting the clone's dark eyes you saw him looking over you with his lip bit between his teeth, the corners of his mouth turned up some. 

"Kiwi?" the second Jiraiya asked and saw her shake her head no. Grinning he smacked her ass and rubbed over the flesh before doing it again making her jump a little and him chuckle. Tapping the actual Jiraiya's hand he felt his fingers slip from her soaked pussy and grabbed her hips. 

Helping move her off of him and onto the clone's lap he watched as his clone went to kiss her but saw her hesitate. Worried at first she had changed her mind he furrowed his brows but then saw her glance to him and it clicked, she didn't want to kiss another man. Smiling softly he rubbed her back and shoulder, "It's alright sweetheart it's me, just another me." he told her and saw her eyes slowly move back to his clone.

This time when he moved to kiss her she allowed it and although she was a little slow to return his actions he soon had her tongue dancing with his own. He kissed her for some time, holding her ass in his hands and rocking her slowly over his cock to fuck her labia, the head of his shaft stimulating her clit every now and again. Cracking his eyes open he saw Jiraiya kneeling behind her with something in his hands. Smirking he slid his hands up to her hips and pushed her back just enough so her breasts weren't flush with his chest. 

Letting out a yelp into the clone's mouth you pulled away and snapped your eyes down to see two small clamps pinching your nipples. Looking beside you you saw your Jiraiya there, a soft grin on his face. Closing your eyes when he leaned in to kiss you you felt the clone's hands rub your hips while another set rolled your breasts. Whimpering a bit when he tugged gently at the clamps you felt Jiraiya end the kiss and pull away to look at you. Hearing him say your safe word you lickd your lips and shook your head, a large, warm smile spreading across his face. 

Standing he saw her furrow her brows a little before she looked to the clone. Placing a hand on her back to steady her as the clone layed down on the bed and lifted her up to straddle his face he saw her stiffen a little when he started lapping at her pussy. Stroking her jaw with his thumb he tilted her face back to him and moved closer to her. Cupping the back of her head he guided her to his cock and sucked in a deep breath when she started sucking him off. "Ohhh fuck." he sighed, letting his head roll back. Petting her head and running his fingers through her soft hair he hummed when she let out a small moan, the vibrations only adding to his pleasure. "Your mouth feels so good, such a perfect little wife you are going to be." he told her in a sigh. 

You were on cloud nine, you couldn't even describe it, the feeling of getting your pussy licked and kissed while Jiraiya fucked your mouth with his warm cock. Wrapping your lips around him you hallowed out your cheeks and moaned when the clone between your legs pulled your down on his tongue, thrusting the hot wet appendage inside of you. You were so fucking close, so close to another orgasam. Suddenly feeling something prod at your other only remaining hole you whimpered and tried to look down but felt your husband pet your cheek.

Keeping her eyes up he stroked her cheek with his knuckles and looked down at her with lidded eyes, "Hey look at me. Look at me beautiful." he said in a soft voice and saw her obey, lifting her e/c eyes up to meet his own, his cock still in her mouth. God, he could have cummed right then but he held back. "You're alright, just relax." he told her. 

Trying to do as your husband said you focused on him, focused on his velvet like cock thrusting in and out of your mouth. Feeling it slide down your throat a bit before he pulled back. "Ahgah...." you cried out around his penis when the clone slipped his finger inside of your anus. Squeezing your eyes shut you heard Jiraiya say something to his clone, his finger slipping out before something wet and slippery was getting rubbed over your backside and this time when he eased his digit inside it was much more pleasant. Relaxing the longer he fingered your tight hole you started feeling like you were high or something, your mind taking a backseat to the pleasure your husband and his clone were creating for you. Feeling the clone suck hard on your clit you whimpered around the cock in you mouth and yelped when one of them pulled on the clamp pinching your nipple, then before you could think you were cumming, you walls fluttering around his tongue.

Thrusting two of his fingers in and out of her ass he pushed his tongue into her cunt and held her tightly to his face when she tried to buck away. Hearing her moan he looked up and saw the real him toss his head back. His hand holding her head still as he cummed down her throat, her moaning turning to muffled noises. Swallowing down all of her orgasam he lapped up her quivering slit one last time while he watched her throat bob as she swallowed the cum down. 

Sighing out he looked back down to watch her swallow his load and smiled. "Good girl." Stepping back he sunk to his knees and kissed her cheek. Wiping up the drop of cum and saliva on her chin he pushed it into her mouth and felt her suck his thumb clean. Rubbing his cock to keep it hard he gave her a grin and wiggle of his brows, "Just one more hole darling." he told her and saw her nervous look. "You still trust me honey?" he asked her and saw her nod. 

Your body felt like it weighed a thousand pounds as they moved you back down to straddle the clone's lap. Feeling something hard and hot poke at your pussy you gasped when they both slowly pulled you down onto the rod. Being sat up straight it felt like he was going to push through your cervix and your head rolled back to your shoulders. He didn't move and you felt as Jiraiya kissed your neck and rubbed your ass. 

"Go ahead sweetheart let me see you ride that cock." He said, his voice deep with lust. Slapping her ass he saw her give a small roll of her hips and growled, "You can do better than that darling." he chuckled and smiled when she lifted herself a little and gave a roll on the way back down. "That's my dirty girl." Slapping her backside every few thrusts he palmed his cock and groaned as he watched her fuck himself. When it all became too much he moved into place behind her, rubbing her sides and hips, all the way up to her breasts. Feeling her bound hands rub his abs and then his pubic area he groaned. Poking her ass cheek with his dick he grabbed her shoulders and slowly laid her down over top of the clone, watching his hands move to her hips to keep her moving. Spreading more lube on his cock and then adding more on her puckered hole to help make this as easy as possible he pressed the head to her hole and slowly eased in a small amount, stopping when she flinched. "Shhh, it's alright. Relax." he cooed to her, rubbing her bottom soothingly. 

Biting your lip you laid your cheek on the clone of your husband's chest and tried to let the sound of his heart keep you grounded. It wasn't necessary painful just uncomfortable. 

Brushing her hair back out of her face he saw her eyes closed and her lip bitten between her teeth. Signaling to the original to take it slower he rubbed her hip and held her with the other arm while his hips only slowly rocked under her. Moving one of his hands to pull her lip from her teeth he stroked the indention away and looked into her eyes as they fluttered open and looked at him. "Kiwi?" he asked. Seeing her hesitate for a moment he stroked her cheek and temple. "Y/n, it's alright, we don't have to do this now." he said. 

Licking your dry lips you looked into his caring gray eyes and knew you could trust him. "Can I get more lube?" you asked in a soft voice.

"Of course sweetheart." he said, listening closely as his clone spoke to her. Grabbing the tube he squeezed a generous amount into his fingers and rubbed it around her hole and his shaft. Dropping it back to his leg he gave a small, experimental push of his hips, only going in a little bit more before he was pulling out to only leave the head in her. "Better?" he asked and saw her nod. Rubbing her back he kept up his slow pace, thrusting in and out of her until soon he had bottomed out. Closing his eyes tight he let his head fallback, she was so tight, so perfect. He could feel his clone's cock inside of her as well and looked down to see her small body being fucked by not just one but two of him. She hadn't said much since he had gotten the whole way inside of her and he let his eyes glance over her, checking for any sign of discomfort or pain. Her eyes were closed loosely, her cheek layed flat on his clones chest. Rubbing her thighs, hips and ass he felt his third climax coming in hard and leaned over her back to kiss between her shoulder blades. 

Panting you curled your toes and clenched your fists as you felt another orgasam building. When the heat of your husband blanked you, the feel of his warm skin both under you and above you knew you wouldn't be able to hold back much longer, tired as you were. "Ah.. ah Jiraiya I...ah..."

Kissing the back of her neck he squeezed his eyes shut and picked up speed. "Go ahead baby, cum for me." he told her in a husky voice. As soon as he felt her tense under him, felt her muscles squeeze his cock he was shooting roped of seed into her ass. Gripping her shoulder with the hand not holding his weight off of her he gave another sharp snap of his hips and grunted. By the time he was spent he had to quickly move to catch her as his clone disappeared beneath her. Gently lowering her to the bed he took his time easing out of her, stilling when she would let out little whimpers. Once he was all the way out he pushed himself up on shaking hands enough to roll beside her, not wanting his larger body to crush her. Forcing his heavy eyes open he saw her seemingly to be asleep and groaned as he lifted up onto his elbow and untied the ropes biding her hands behind her. Easing them down beside her he rubbed them to help work out any soreness, tossing the rope to the floor for now. Only laying there for a moment longer he sighed before standing and walking to the connected bathroom to wet a washcloth with warm water. Cleaning her and him up as best he could for the night he eased the duvet from under her and heard the bottle of lube hit the floor but only waved his hand towards it, too tired to care. Laying down beside her he pulled her into his arms and tucked the covers over them, pressing a kiss to her forehead. He must have really worn her out because she hadn't woken once. Chuckling he sighed and closed his eyes, "Goodnight my wife."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback appreciated. :)


End file.
